Die Geschichte geht weiter
by HoneySmile
Summary: Es ist so etwas wir die zweite Staffel. Ich konnte noch nie gut Summary schreiben.
1. Curriculum 00

Curriculum 00 |Kurzbeschreibung: | |Fortsetzung der Story. Eine Art 2. Staffel der Serie. | |Paare: Zero + Kizuna, Hiead + Ikhny, Saki + Clay, Roose | |+ Wrecka, Yamagi + Tsukasa, Rio +Phil Phleira |  
  
Curriculum 00: Aufstieg  
  
Das All. Nichts als undurchdringliche, geheimnisvolle Dunkelheit. Und Stille. Plötzlich kam ein seltsames Wesen aus der Finsternis herausgeschossen. Es war abstoßend und hässlich und erzeugte bei jedem, der es sah, nichts als Abscheu. Hinter ihm tauchten fünf hell leuchtende Sterne auf, die sich rasch näherten. Tatsächlich waren es die fünf Göttinnen, auch "Ingrids" genannt, die modernsten Kampfmechas ihrer Zeit. Ganz vorne flog Ernn Laties, die Weiße Göttin. Und die Kreatur, die sie verfolgten, war einer der monströsen Invasoren, die den Letzten Planeten, Zion, zu zerstören suchten. Man hatte ihnen den Namen "Victims" gegeben.  
  
"Leena! Schick mir das große Kaliber!" befahl Gareas Elidd (Spitzname Galew) seiner Lotsin, die jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam auf dem Bildschirm verfolgte. Kaum hatte er das gesagt, erschien ein riesiger Container vor der blauen Ingrid und zersprang. Dahinter hatte sich eine Kanone verborgen (also, wenn man das Ding so nennen kann), die Galew sofort aufnahm und damit auf den Victim feuerte. Blut spritzte in die Höhe und der abnorme Feind stieß einen widernatürlichen, kehligen Schrei aus. Dann fuhr die rote Göttin ihr Schwert aus und traf den Victim tief in die Seite. "Das war's! Mach ihn fertig, First!" Die Angesprochene war Teela Zain Elmes, die Nummer Eins unter den Piloten. Sie steuerte die Ernn Laties und nachdem Galews energische Worte verklungen waren, konzentrierte sie sich auf ihr EX. Ihr langes Haar leuchtete türkis auf  
  
und als sie die Arme über Kreuz legte, erhellte eine gigantische Explosion den Weltraum. Der Victim wurde von der Attacke vernichtet.  
  
Leena Fujimura strich sich eine Strähne ihres goldblonden Haares aus der Stirn und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die feinen Schweißperlen fort, die sich dort gebildet hatten. Doch zum Aufatmen blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit, als Tunes erschrockene Stimme erklang: "Ein neuer Feind! Er ist soeben in Zone 3 eingedrungen!" Erts vernahm die Warnung seines Lotsen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Sie hatte recht. In seinem Kopf formte sich das Bild eines weiteren, gefährlichen Wesens. Es nahm Kurs auf....Er riss automatisch die Augen auf. "Teela! Galew! Yu! Rio! Der Victim befindet sich auf Kollisionskurs mit Zion!!" Wie auf Kommando fügten sich die Göttinnen zu einer neuen Flugformation zusammen und begaben sich zum Ort ihres zweiten Kampfes an diesem Tag. Die Luhma Klein (eigentlich umgetauft in Reneighd Klein) blieb ein Stück hinter den anderen zurück, denn Erts wollte weiterbeobachten, was da auf sie zukam. Da war ein Victim....aber dahinter....in größerer Entfernung....eine ganze Wolke! "Das ist eine Falle! Das schaffen wir nicht allein!" Teela wandte sich um, als sie das hörte.  
  
"Wenn dem so ist, dann werde ich Hilfe von GOA anfordern. Sollen die PRO- INGs den Rest unserer Gegner beschäftigen, bis wir den Anführer besiegt haben!"  
  
Krach! Der PRO-ING #89 knallte unrühmlich auf den Boden und Clay rieb sich sein schmerzendes Hinterteil. Über ihm ragte Zero Enna auf, wie immer ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Bist du etwa schon am Ende, mein Freund? Wie enttäuschend!" Clay hob den Blick und musterte seinen Kameraden eine Weile. In seinen braunen Augen blitzte es. Sein Dasein als Feigling lag hinter ihm - und auch wenn nie jemand erfahren würde, warum er beschlossen hatte, nun doch zu kämpfen, er würde Zero nicht gewinnen lassen! Nicht noch einmal! Er rappelte sich auf und schmetterte den anderen PRO-ING mit einem Faustschlag gegen einen Felsen. "Zero!! Was machst du denn da?! Du wirst dich doch von so einem Windei wie Clay nicht besiegen lassen!! Steh auf!!" erschall Kizunas temperamentvolle Stimme und drang wie von weit her in Zeros vernebelte Gedanken. Noch immer fragte er sich, warum sein bebrillter Freund seine Einstellung zum Kämpfen geändert hatte. Clay mochte keinen Streit und ging Auseinandersetzungen lieber aus dem Weg. Was hatte ihn bloß dazu gebracht, seine Meinung zu ändern?  
  
PRO-ING #88 trat seinen Kontrahenten in den Bauch, so dass die gegnerische Einheit quer durch die simulierte Landschaft flog. Dann rannte er auf die Nr. 89 zu und holte aus. Zu Zeros Überraschung erhob sich Clay plötzlich in die Luft und landete schnell wie ein Blitz hinter dem verblüfften  
  
Anwärter. Als nächstes packten zwei Hände fest zu und irgendetwas wurde aus dem Mecha herausgerissen. Kizuna ließ einen Schrei der Empörung hören, während die freudestrahlende Saki neben ihr mit viel Genugtuung erklärte: "Der Scanner von Zeros PRO-ING wurde entfernt. Seine Einheit ist funktionsunfähig. Clays PRO-ING ist noch voll einsetzbar." Ausbilder Azuma konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verbeißen, als er die beiden Kandidaten von ihrem Training zurückkommen sah. Jovial und etwas laut wie immer, schlug er dem Jungen mit der Brille kräftig auf die Schulter, worauf dieser erst einmal unfreiwillig in die Knie ging.  
  
"Gute Arbeit, 89! Weiter so! Und du? Hast du heute einen schlechten Tag, 88?" Zero warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu und murmelte etwas  
  
Unverständliches vor sich hin. Die steile Falte, die sich in seine Stirn gegraben hatte, zeugte davon, dass er alles andere als zufrieden mit sich war.  
  
Seine Partnerin, Kizuna Towryk, war mindestens genauso begeistert wie er. Sie lief zu ihm und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
  
"Sag mal, was ist denn in dich gefahren?! Noch nie warst du bei einer Übung so miserabel! Ich weiß ja, dass Clay gut geworden ist, aber trotzdem! Du sollst während des Kampfes nicht so viel denken, reagier lieber! Idiot!!" Er schwieg resigniert. Irgendwie war das heute echt nicht sein Tag, schon beim Aufstehen war er gegen Hieads Bett gestoßen und hatte sich einen Vortrag darüber anhören dürfen, was für ein Trampeltier er doch war. Saki, andererseits, war hoch beglückt und lächelte warm, als Clay zu ihr trat. "Du warst spitze!" lobte sie ihn herzlich und er bedankte sich mit einem kameradschaftlichen Zwinkern, das seine Lotsin ein wenig verlegen machte. Kizuna schimpfte noch immer und Azumas Grinsen zog sich noch mehr in die Breite, falls das überhaupt möglich war. "Jetzt beruhige dich doch endlich!" bettelte Zero, der sich eigentlich nur wünschte, dass der Redeschwall seiner Partnerin versiegen möge. Auf einmal erschall der Alarm und eine Durchsage hallte durch die Schule: "Alle Schüler und PRO-INGs bereit machen! Die Göttinnen haben Hilfe angefordert! Ausrücken!" Azumas Blick wurde ernst und er befahl: "Anwärter 88 und 89 - ab mit euch!" Die beiden Jungen rannten im Bruchteil der nächsten Sekunde zur Gefechtsbrücke, wo ihre Einheiten vom Übungs- zu ihrem Stellplatz zurückgefahren und in Warteposition gebracht wurden. Auch Hiead, Yamagi und Roose waren bereits dort. Zero verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Im letzten Training hatte der silberhaarige Kandidat ihn ordentlich durch die Mangel gedreht und Zero hatte dabei die Kontrolle über sein EX verloren, was ihm fünf Strafpunkte aufs Konto gedonnert hatte. Eine kurze Begrüßung, dann stiegen sie in die PRO-INGs ein und der Start begann.  
  
"Maschine #85!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Maschine #86!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Maschine #87!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Maschine #88!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Maschine #89!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Countdown läuft! Zehn Sekunden bis zum Abschuss! 10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 - 0!!!!"  
  
Die Mechas versanken in der Tiefe und wurden zur Startbahn gefahren. Kaum war der letzte Befehl verklungen, tauchten die Schüler von GOA in die Schwärze des Alls ein. Als sie sich dem Schauplatz des Kampfes näherten, konnte man schon die Schreie der Victims und das Donnern von Gewehren hören. Zero warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Weiße Göttin, die einige Meter vor ihm einen Victim aufspießte. Beeindruckend! Und unglaublich! Da unterbrach Teelas Stimme seinen Gedankengang: "Da seid ihr also! Kümmert euch um die Victims, die sich vom Rudel trennen und einzeln versuchen, Zion zu attackieren!" Damit flog sie auf den Schwarm zu, in dessen Mitte undeutlich die anderen vier Ingrids auszumachen waren. "Okay! Dann mal los!"  
  
Zero lud seine Waffe und hielt Ausschau nach einem möglichen Feind.  
  
"Hinter dir!!" schrie Kizuna in Panik, doch der PRO-ING drehte sich blitzschnell um und feuerte. "Clay!!" rief Saki. "Noch ein Schuss! Er kommt in deine Richtung!" Nummer 89 wandte sich seinem Gegner zu uns schoss präzise. Dem zweiten Schuss konnte der Victim nicht standhalten und es riss ihn in Stücke. Hiead hatte in der Zwischenzeit bereits drei der hässlichen Wesen pulverisiert. So sehr er sich auch dagegen sträuben mochte, Ikhny sagte ihm stets im richtigen Moment, wann seine Schüsse die Kreatur am effektivsten treffen und wirklich vernichten würden. Sie konnte es besser einschätzen als er. Er sollte sich eigentlich dafür bedanken....Ein abfälliges Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. Bedanken! Als ob er sich bei ihr, seiner schwächlichen Lotsin, bedanken würde! "Vorsicht!"  
  
erreichte ihn urplötzlich ihre Warnung, aber der Victim war schneller. Er raste einem Kometen gleich über Hiead hinweg und der Junge fluchte. "Lass mich das  
  
machen!" entschied Yamagi. "Halt dich da raus!" giftete Anwärter #87 zurück, doch da hatte Yamagi bereits einen Schuss abgegeben, der das Wesen von hinten  
  
traf. Neben ihm erschien Roose und versetzte ihrem Feind den Gnadenstoß.  
  
"Wir sind ein klasse Team, was?" grinste er und sein lilahaariger Kommilitone nickte mit demselben breiten Grinsen. Hieads Mundwinkel verzogen sich verächtlich nach unten. Freundschaft - ha! Wer brauchte denn schon Freunde? Währendessen überschlug sich Zero zweimal, um einem anderen Victim auszuweichen, der es offensichtlich auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Der Anwärter erkannte, dass sein Gegner verwundet war und das machte ihn doppelt gefährlich, weil er reizbarer war. Er zielte und schoss. Ein Schmerzensschrei durchbrach den Kampflärm und Zeros dunkelblaue Augen weiteten sich. Empfanden diese Wesen Schmerz? Ein Schrei, unnatürlich und grausig, und dennoch....jedes Lebewesen fühlte Schmerz....auch Menschen. "Steh da nicht rum! Das Biest ist noch nicht erledigt!" brüllte Clay und feuerte eine weitere Salve ab, die den Victim zerstörte. "Träumst du, Zero? Konzentrier dich gefälligst!" Erts beobachtete die Bemühungen der PRO-INGs mit einem leichten Lächeln. In den zwei Jahren, die während seiner Ernennung zum Piloten vergangen waren, hatten sich seine Kameraden enorm gesteigert. Sein EX leuchtete auf und erneut formte sich ein Bild in seinem Geist. "First! Ich habe den Anführer gefunden! Rechts von dir, hinter Kallisto!" Yu hörte das und drehte sich erschrocken um, als der riesige Victim mit dem roten Schweif sein Maul nach ihm aufriss. Der Pilot zog sein Schwert und brachte seinem Angreifer eine tiefe Schnittwunde bei.  
  
"Gute Arbeit, Kallisto." erklärte Teela. "Ich erledige ihn." Die Ernn Laties begann zu glühen und legte die Arme über Kreuz. Energie zuckte in Form von Blitzen über ihre Arme, und als sie diese wieder ausbreitete, gab es eine gewaltige Explosion. "Das war's!" ertönte Ausbilder Azumas eindringliches Organ. "PRO-INGs zurückziehen!"  
  
Nachdem die Einheiten zur Akademie zurückgekehrt waren, wurden alle Pilotenanwärter mit ihren Lotsen in die große Aula beordert. Der Kapitän postierte sich vor der Versammlung und räusperte sich. "Wie ihr bereits alle wisst, wurde im vergangenen Schuljahr die Regelung eingeführt, dass das Mindestalter eines Top-Schülers mindestens siebzehn Jahre betragen muss. Nach reiflicher Überlegung sind die Direktion und die Ausbilderschaft zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, das wir euch heute offiziell präsentieren werden. Wir werden heute die fünf neuen Top-Kandidaten unserer Akademie ernennen und bekannt geben! Wer seinen Namen hört, tritt hierher nach vorne! Verstanden? Ich rufe die Auserwählten in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf!"  
  
Es wurde ganz still im Saal. Die fünf neuen Top-Schüler! Wer hatte es wohl geschafft, zur Spitze aufzusteigen? Azuma blickte auf seine Liste, holte tief Luft und rief:  
  
"Nummer 88, Enna, Zero!" Kizuna jubelte und fiel ihrem Partner um den Hals. Er wurde ein bisschen rot, befreite sich verlegen lächelnd aus ihrer Umklammerung und trat nach vorne, wo er sich neben seinem Lehrer postierte.  
  
"Nummer 89, Fortran, Clay Cliff!" Clay bekam kugelrunde Augen und starrte Azuma mit offenem Mund an. Saki strahlte und umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Er grinste, halb ungläubig, halb begeistert, und stolperte etwas unsicher zu seinem Freund, der ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte, um ihm zu gratulieren. "Ist doch klasse, oder?" lachte Zero. Clay schob seine Brille mit dem Mittelfinger nach oben und meinte: "Das ist wirklich sehr interessant."  
  
"Nummer 87, Geer, Hiead!" Hiead lächelte siegesgewiss. Etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Schließlich war er einer der talentiertesten Anwärter der ganzen Schule, früher oder später musste er zum Top-Schüler aufsteigen. Bevor er nach vorne gehen konnte, hielt ihn jemand am Arm zurück. Er warf einen gereizten Blick über die Schulter.  
  
Es war Ikhny. Ihre Augen waren scheu wie immer, doch sie schien glücklich und stolz. "Gratuliere. Das freut mich für dich." Hiead starrte sie an. Dann auf ihre Hand, die seinen Arm immer noch umfasst hielt. Dann wieder auf seine Partnerin. Ihre Berührung war zart und warm, fast liebevoll. Verärgert riss er sich los. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, schwach zu werden! Mochte ihr Lächeln noch so herzerwärmend sein! Er schüttelte wild den Kopf, um die bloße Vorstellung an so etwas zu verscheuchen. War er noch bei Sinnen?! Endlich stand er neben Clay vor der versammelten Schülerschaft.  
  
"Nummer 86, Kushida, Yamagi!" Yamagi klappte beinahe zusammen. Eine beachtliche Weile stand er einfach nur da und vergewisserte sich, dass er richtig verstanden hatte. War gerade sein Name gefallen? Konnte das sein? War das möglich? "Geh schon!" flüsterte Tsukasa ihm ins Ohr und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs. Da es wohl tatsächlich kein Traum war, entschied sich Yamagi dafür, sich einfach zu freuen und nahm Aufstellung neben Hiead.  
  
"Und, zu guter Letzt: Nummer 85, Sawamura, Roose!" Wrecka kiekste vor Begeisterung und knuddelte ihren Partner so heftig, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. "Du kannst mich wieder loslassen, Wrecka!" japste der grünhaarige Junge und stakste auf etwas steifen Beinen zu seinen Freunden. Danach führte Azuma aus: "Vergesst nicht, dass ihr als neue Top-Schüler eine Vorbildfunktion gegenüber den jüngeren Rekruten einnehmt! Wenn sie eure Hilfe brauchen, dann seid für sie da. Stillgestanden!!" Alle Piloten- und Fluglotsenanwärter legten den rechten Arm zum Gruß an und es wurde allgemein salutiert, während die Schulhymne durch die Aula wehte. Kizuna platzte fast vor Stolz. Zero hatte es geschafft, zum Top-Schüler aufzusteigen! Auch er war glücklich und stolz, wie sie an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Gut sah er aus, mit dem ernsten Blick und der Entschlossenheit und dem Mut, die aus seinen schönen Augen sprachen. Ihre Katzenohren wippten fragend nach vorne, als müsse sie sich noch einmal überlegen, was sie da gerade gedacht hatte. Er sah gut aus? Bitte? Und überhaupt, wie kam sie auf ,schöne Augen'?! Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Es stimmte, ja. Er hatte schöne Augen. Azuma musterte seine Schüler aus den Augenwinkeln. Damals, als sie zum ersten Mal hier in der Halle gestanden hatten, hätte er allerhöchstens Hiead, Zero und vielleicht noch Yamagi eine Chance eingeräumt, sich eines Tages an der Spitze der Rekruten wieder zu finden.  
  
Aber in der Zwischenzeit hatte sich viel getan. Obwohl auch er nicht zu sagen vermochte, warum manche von ihnen sich verändert hatten, durch sie wurde die Hoffnung auf Frieden neu belebt. Der Ausbilder musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
"Ja, Jungs, ich habe Vertrauen zu euch. Ich weiß, dass ihr mich nicht enttäuschen werdet! GOA wird stolz auf euch sein!"  
  
Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel.  
  
Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 01: Eifersucht" 


	2. Curriculum 01: Eifersucht

Curriculum 01: Eifersucht  
  
"Pass auf!!" Hiead schlug mit voller Wucht zu und Clay donnerte brutal gegen einen Felsen. Sein PRO-ING sackte zusammen und er hielt sich den schmerzenden Arm. Anwärter #87 griff noch einmal an und ein Hagel von Schlägen ergoss sich auf den armen Jungen. Ikhny traten Tränen in die Augen. Warum tat ihr Partner nur so etwas? Es war fast genauso wie damals bei Force, als Hiead die Kontrolle über sein EX verloren hatte.  
  
"Hör auf!!" flehte sie verzweifelt. "Sei still!!!" herrschte er das braunhaarige Mädchen an und sie schwieg unglücklich. Wann würde es ihr endlich gelingen, diese kalte Maske zu durchdringen, die er nach außen hin präsentierte? "CLAY!!!" drang Sakis angsterfüllte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Sie blickte auf das Kampffeld und sah gerade noch, wie PRO-ING #89 einen Abhang hinunterstürzte. Er rührte sich nicht mehr. Hiead stoppte schließlich, sehr zu Ikhnys Erleichterung. Saki holte ihren Partner eigenhändig aus seinem Mecha  
  
und verständigte Dr. Croford. Kurz darauf wurde der Kandidat auf eine Bahre gelegt und zur Krankenstation gebracht. An seinem rechten Arm entlang verlief ein tiefer Schnitt und er blutete aus einer Kopfwunde.  
  
Hiead verließ seine Einheit und schnaufte verächtlich durch die Nase.  
  
"Ein Schwächling. Er ist immer noch ein Schwächling."  
  
"Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Ikhny schluchzend, die der Anblick des verletzten Clay zermürbt hatte. Es war einfach furchtbar!  
  
"Ich bin berufen, Pilot zu werden. Alle anderen Anwärter sind meine Rivalen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, gegen einen von ihnen zu verlieren."  
  
"Aber du hattest doch schon gewonnen. Musstest du ihn so zurichten?"  
  
"Hör zu! Deine Aufgabe ist es, mich zu unterstützen. Sonst geht es dich nichts an, was ich tue. Also lass mich in Frieden! Mach Platz!"  
  
Er schubste sie zur Seite und verschwand. Ikhny sah ihm durch einen Schleier von Tränen nach. Warum nur? Warum?  
  
Unterdessen war die Ärztin damit beschäftigt, Clays Wunden zu behandeln. Saki stand mit verzerrtem Gesicht daneben, als wäre sie es, die dort in Schmerzen auf dem Krankenbett lag.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird es schaffen. Gott sei Dank ist keines seiner Atomics beschädigt worden. Was er jetzt braucht, ist Ruhe, damit sein Körper gesund werden kann. Lassen wir ihn schlafen."  
  
Saki nickte. Nachdem Dr. Croford das Zimmer verlassen hatte, blieb das Mädchen mit dem roten Haar noch einen Augenblick bei seinem Partner. Sie trat nahe an das Bett und betrachtete ihn. Er war jetzt 17 Jahre alt, größer und muskulöser als früher und irgendwie auch temperamentvoller. Das glänzende hellbraune Haar, die gerade Nase und das Antlitz mit den feingeschnittenen Zügen....Sie seufzte. Er sah mittlerweile richtig gut aus. Schüchtern streichelte sie seine Wange. Sakis linke Hand krampfte sich in das Laken und eine Träne perlte darauf, dann noch eine.  
  
"Du bist ein Besserwisser", dachte sie, während die Tränen weiter strömten, "....und außerdem gibst du ständig deine Oberlehrerweisheiten zum Besten, die keiner hören will. Du bist geschwätzig und manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, mit einem Computer zu reden. Du bist ein Bücherwurm, fast schon intelligenter als gut für dich ist. Und für manches deiner Kommentare  
  
könnte ich dich erwürgen!" Ihre Berührung war so schnell vorbei, wie sie begonnen hatte, und das Mädchen wandte sich zum Gehen. In der Tür blieb sie einen Moment stehen und blickte zurück. "Aber....ich liebe dich."  
  
Draußen warteten ihre Freundinnen auf sie. Ikhny fiel ihr um den Hals und flehte: "Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn aufhalten können! Wie geht es Clay?" Saki schüttelte sie sanft.  
  
"Er wird es schaffen, mach dir keine Sorgen. Außerdem - wie hättest du Hiead stoppen können? Wenn der einmal im Kampfrausch ist, hält ihn nichts mehr. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du kannst nichts dafür. Er ist eben ein Mistkerl!"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus den Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Ein Mistkerl....Nein. Sicher, er benahm sich kalt und abweisend, aber da war noch etwas anderes in diesen granatfarbenen Augen, nicht Zorn oder Hass, sondern Trauer. Trauer und Einsamkeit. Eine schreckliche Einsamkeit.  
  
Was immer ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, der er jetzt war, es musste etwas Furchtbares gewesen sein. Was immer es war, es führte dazu, dass er sein Herz vor den Menschen abschirmte und eine eisige Fassade um sich herum aufbaute. Ikhny war schüchtern und nicht so energisch wie Kizuna oder so zielstrebig wie Saki, aber sie besaß die seltene Gabe, durch die Augen eines Menschen bis in dessen Seele zu blicken.  
  
Und tief in sich verspürte sie nur einen einzigen Wunsch: Hieads Herz von all den schrecklichen Dingen, die er erlebt hatte, rein zu waschen. Während sie noch grübelte, betrachtete Kizuna ihre beste Freundin von der Seite. Woran dachte sie wohl?  
  
"Lasst uns in die Kantine gehen. Ich habe Hunger." erklärte Wrecka und die Lotsen machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie dort angekommen waren, stellten sie verblüfft fest, dass sich eine Traube von Mädchen um einen Tisch versammelt hatte. Sie schnatterten durcheinander, kicherten und senken verlegen die Lider und gebärdeten sich überhaupt äußerst albern. Zero, Roose und Yamagi standen daneben und schüttelten unentwegt die Köpfe. Hiead indessen, drehte dem ganzen Geschehen wie gewöhnlich demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Die katzenohrige Anwärterin tippte ihrem Partner auf die Schulter und fragte:  
  
"Sag mal - was ist denn hier los?"  
  
"Rick ist los", erwiderte er abschätzend.  
  
Tsukasa, die normalerweise sehr still war, schien ausnahmsweise ihre Neugier nicht verheimlichen zu können und platzte heraus: "Wer ist das?" Yamagi rümpfte die Nase und deutete auf einen Jungen, der angesichts der vielen ihn anhimmelnden Damen nicht zum Essen kam. Sie hatten ihn mehr oder weniger eingekreist und bestürmten ihn mit Fragen. Er schien groß zu sein, war schlank, hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das er zu einem Zopf im Nacken gebunden trug, graue Augen und besaß zudem ein sehr charmantes Lächeln, das er jetzt anwandte.  
  
"Es ist sehr freundlich von euch allen, dass ihr euch so nett um mich kümmert, aber ich möchte jetzt gerne in Ruhe zu Ende essen. Nachher könnt ihr mir jedoch beim Training zusehen, wenn ihr wollt."  
  
Sein Vorschlag wurde mit Begeisterung angenommen. Nicht nur seine Erscheinung,  
  
auch seine Stimme war anziehend - weich und warm, wie Samt. Wrecka klappte zusammen, als er an ihr vorbeiging und ihr dabei zulächelte.  
  
"Was für ein Mann!" schwärmte sie und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Roose starrte sie an, dann den fremden Jungen namens Rick und murmelte etwas,  
  
das sich anhörte wie "ein ganz gewöhnlicher Typ". Tsukasa musterte den  
  
hübschen Burschen eine ganze Weile, während Yamagi genervt auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.  
  
Was war an dem Kerl dran, dass die Mädchen so auf ihn flogen?! Wo bitte sah der denn besser aus als er?! Immerhin war der lilahaarige Rekrut in den vergangenen zwei Jahren um einiges gewachsen und....  
  
"Süß!" Seine Entrüstung taute in mundoffenem Staunen. Was hatte seine Partnerin da gerade....? Tsukasa postierte sich neben Wrecka und warf Rick einen schmachtenden Blick nach. Saki, Kizuna und Ikhny musterten die beiden verständnislos. Okay, er sah wirklich umwerfend gut aus, aber erstens kannten sie ihn gar nicht und zweitens schien er sich auf seine Schar an Verehrerinnen etwas einzubilden. Wer konnte den schon mögen? Zero schnappte Kizunas empörtes "Was für ein Angeber!" auf und grinste unwillkürlich. Also hatte Rick keinen Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Umso besser! Schließlich wollte er sie noch fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf den alljährlichen Schulball gehen würde....  
  
"Wie heißt du?"  
  
Ikhny blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte der umschwärmte Kandidat gerade sie angesprochen und sich nach ihrem Namen erkundigt? In diesem Moment sah Hiead in ihre Richtung. "Ikhny Allecto. Und....wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich bin Rick Solares, Anwärter Nr. 97. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
Er reichte ihr die Hand und zögernd ergriff sie diese. Wrecka und Tsukasa schnappten synchron nach Luft, ebenso der Rest der treuen Anhängerinnen. Keine von ihnen war sonderlich begeistert.  
  
"Du bist sehr hübsch", erklärte er und das Mädchen errötete. Inzwischen war sie um einiges weiblicher geworden, das stimmte, und ihr Haar, das sie meistens  
  
zu einem Pferdeschwanz band, damit es ihr nicht im Weg war, reichte ihr mittlerweile bis zu den Hüften. Hiead warf seinen Löffel achtlos auf den Tisch, stieß sein Tablett ungehalten zur Seite und marschierte mit ausgreifenden Schritten auf Rick zu. "Gehen wir, Allecto. Wir müssen trainieren."  
  
"Was? Aber - wir kommen doch erst vom Training...." stotterte sie verwirrt. Ihr Partner packte sie an der Hand und zerrte sie aus der Kantine. "Bis bald, meine |Hübsche!" rief Rick ihr nach und verließ, gefolgt von| |der Mädchentraube, die Halle. | |"Was für ein Playboy!" schnaufte Roose verärgert | |durch die Nase. Er wirkte wirklich zornig, jedenfalls | |konnte Wrecka sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals mit einem| |solch verbiesterten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen zu haben. | | | |"Was redest du da? Er wollte doch nur nett sein, | |außerdem, bei einem Partner wie Hiead solltest sogar | |du kapieren, dass Ikhny sich darüber freut! Und er | |sieht so wahnsinnig gut aus, finde ich!" | |Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosig. | |"Ja - genauso gut wie eine überfahrene Kröte!" | |Das blauhaarige Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. Was war | |denn mit Roose los? Warum war er so sauer? Er machte | |auf dem Absatz kehrt, holte sich sein Essen und setzte | |sich abseits an einen Tisch, wo er missmutig das | |Gemüse auf seine Gabel schaufelte. Yamagi schielte zu | |ihm hinüber und meinte: | |"Sag, Tsukasa, der Kerl hat dir wohl auch gefallen, | |wie? Was findest du an dem?" | |"Er sieht unglaublich gut aus und scheint sehr nett und| |süß zu sein. Hast du seine Stimme gehört? Wie Samt | |oder Seide, genauso weich. Und gefühlvoll." | |Während sie das sagte, türmte sich fast sichtbar eine| |Gewitterwolke über ihrem Partner auf. Er zuckte die | |Achseln und trollte sich zu Roose, wo die beiden in | |trauter Gemeinsamkeit ihren Frust runterschluckten, im | |Kopf immer wieder von einer Frage gequält: Was findet | |sie an ihm? Was findet sie an ihm? Was! Findet! Sie! | |An! IHM?!?! | |Saki schüttelte den Kopf. Clay hätte dazu sicher | |seinen üblichen Kommentar abgegeben - "Das ist | |wirklich sehr interessant". Sie seufzte und dachte an | |ihn, der verletzt auf der Krankenstation lag. Sie | |würde ihn heute noch einmal besuchen und sehen, wie es| |ihm ging. Ihr Herz war ihr schwer. Als sie das Blut | |über sein Gesicht und seinen Arm hatte rinnen sehen, | |hatte sie wahrhaftig geglaubt, vor Sorge und Angst um | |ihn sterben zu müssen. Er war der warmherzigste und | |hilfsbereiteste Junge, den sie je kennen gelernt hatte,| |und immer für sie da, wenn sie Beistand brauchte. | |Obwohl nicht einmal sie wusste, was ihn dazu gebracht | |hatte, seine Einstellung zum Kämpfen an sich zu | |ändern, war sie doch stolz auf ihn. Aber als sie ihn | |zum ersten Mal traf und merkte, dass er nicht gerade | |der Krieger-Typ war, verzweifelte sie bereits - ihre | |häufigsten Worte waren "Wie uncool!". | |Dann, eines Tages, war es damit vorbei. Sie war | |glücklich und freute sich für ihn, bis ihr bewusst | |wurde, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Denn jetzt, wo| |er kämpfte, konnte sie das nicht mehr so begeistern | |wie damals. Weil ihr Herz sich inzwischen gewandelt | |hatte und litt, wenn er sich in Gefahr begab. So wie | |letztens, als die PRO-INGs gerufen wurden, um den | |Göttinnen-Piloten zu helfen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn | |er....nicht zurückgekommen wäre? Saki schluckte. Sie | |wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Es war schlimm genug, | |sich jedes mal fragen zu müssen, ob sie den, den sie | |liebte, je wieder sah. | | | |Unterdessen beendeten Zero und Kizuna ihre gemeinsame | |Mahlzeit, brachten ihre Tabletts zurück und | |verschwanden in Richtung.... | |"Nein!!" | |Ihre Katzenohren richteten sich drohend auf und sie | |packte Zero am Kragen. "Hör zu! Du magst deine Angst | |vor der Schwerelosigkeit überwunden haben, | |größtenteils - aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht | |regelmäßig überprüfen müssen, ob du dich in der | |Gewalt hast! Also stell dich nicht so an!!" | |Sie verpasste ihm einen Tritt und schloss die Tür | |hinter sich. | |Murrend zog er sich den Raumanzug über und ließ sich | |von Kizuna wie ein Drachen durch das All ziehen. Einmal| |überschlug er sich und Zion drehte sich vor seinen | |Augen. "Oh je...." | |"Lebst du noch? Du weißt, dass es wenig Sinn macht, | |den Raumanzug voll zukotzen." ermahnte sie ihn grinsend| |und schwang ihn absichtlich wie ein Pendel hin und her.| |Zero atmete einmal tief durch und streckte ihr dann die| |Zunge heraus. | |"HE!! Was fällt dir ein?!" | |"Gib doch zu, dass du das nur tust, um mich zu | |quälen!" behauptete der Junge und verschränkte die | |Arme. | |"Erraten!" entgegnete sie. Schließlich war das | |Mädchen jedoch mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zufrieden| |und führte ihn auf sicheren Boden zurück. Kurze Zeit | |später verließen sie das Übungsgelände wieder. "Was| |hältst du eigentlich von diesem Rick?" wollte er | |plötzlich wissen. | |"Hä? Wieso interessiert dich das?" | |"Nur so. Kein besonderer Grund." Sie zog skeptisch die | |Augenbrauen nach oben, als glaube sie ihm nicht | |wirklich. Zero wandte sein Gesicht ab. | |"Ich meine....du hast zwar gesagt, er sei ein Angeber, | |aber davon mal abgesehen...." | |"Du meinst, weil er so super aussieht und viel Charme | |hat und eine tolle Stimme?" | |Zero murmelte etwas Unverständliches und verzog seine | |Mundwinkel abfällig nach unten. Da er sich aber immer | |noch nicht zu seiner Partnerin umgedreht hatte, | |bemerkte sie es nicht. | |"Er ist absolut nicht mein Typ." | |"Ehrlich?" | |"Klar! Wenn ich's dir doch sage!" | |Kizuna drehte sich nun ebenfalls verlegen weg, denn | |ihre Stimme war, um ihre Meinung zu bekräftigen, | |energischer geworden, vielleicht sogar eine Idee zu | |energisch, fast so, als wolle sie Zero davon | |überzeugen, dass ihr in ihrem Leben keiner sonst so | |wichtig war wie....wie er. | |"Wenn dieser Kerl versuchen sollte, bei mir zu landen, | |werde ich ihn pulverisieren! Solche Playboys sind echt | |nicht mein Geschmack!" | |Zero wandte sich zu ihr um, legte seine Hand unter ihr | |Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht sanft an. Bei Kizuna gingen | |sämtliche Alarmglocken an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?!| |Er hatte doch nicht vor....er wollte doch nicht | |etwa....Nein. Er stand einfach nur da und sah sie lange| |an. Widerwillig, aber unaufhaltsam, wurde sie in seine | |tiefen dunkelblauen Augen eingesogen. Sie hatte das | |Gefühl, in seinem unergründlichen, strahlenden Blick | |zu versinken, in diesem wundervollen Blau zu ertrinken.| |Er lächelte warm und ihr Herz tat einen Hüpfer. | |"Das ist süß, wenn du so redest....DU bist süß, | |Kizuna." | |Damit ließ er sie allein. Bevor er um die Ecke bog und| |in einem der unzähligen Gänge von GOA verschwand, | |zwinkerte er ihr noch kameradschaftlich zu. Das | |Mädchen errötete ein wenig und für einem Moment | |blickte sie ihm nach. Plötzlich presste sie beide | |Hände auf ihr Herz und dachte: | |"Oh je, wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich total verknallt | |in ihn...." | | | |Ikhny stand neben PRO-ING #87 und fragte sich | |ernsthaft, was sie hier sollte. Sie kamen gerade vom | |Training, warum hatte Hiead sie schon wieder hierher | |gebracht? Der Junge mit dem silbernen Haar stand in | |einer Ecke und wartete, bis seine Partnerin einige | |Checks durchgeführt hatte. Endlich fand sie eine | |Gelegenheit, mit ihm über diesen überstürzten | |Aufbruch zu sprechen. | |"Hiead, ich möchte wissen, warum wir so plötzlich die| |Kantine verlassen haben? Ich....ich hätte mich gerne | |noch etwas länger mit Rick unterhalten. Er ist sehr | |nett." | |Er wandte sich von ihr ab und starrte durch das Fenster| |ins All, denn er befürchtete, dass man ihm seine | |Eifersucht ansah. | |"Meine Gründe haben dich nicht zu kümmern. Aber ich | |bin der Ansicht, dass Solares sich lieber um seine | |eigene Partnerin bemühen sollte als um die anderer | |Leute." | |"Rick scheint es gewohnt zu sein, im Mittelpunkt des | |Interesses zu stehen. Er gibt sich freundlich und | |charmant gegenüber allen Lotsen." warf Ikhny zögernd | |ein. | |"Du bist keine Lotsin wie die anderen", erklärte Hiead| |in hochmütigem Ton. "Du bist MEINE Lotsin." | |Ohne einen letzten Blick ging er hinaus und ließ sie | |nachdenklich und von einem Gefühl aufgewühlt zurück,| |das an Hoffnung grenzte. | | | | | |Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel. | |Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 02: Einladung" | 


	3. Curriculum 02: Einladung

|Curriculum 02: Einladung | | | |Rioroute Vilgyna, seines Zeichens der Pilot der Göttin | |Agui Keameia, trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere | |und wagte nicht, an die Quartier-Tür seiner Lotsin zu | |klopfen. Gerade, als er ausholte, zog er die Hand wieder| |zurück und wanderte erneut im Korridor auf und ab. | |"Okay, keine Panik, Rio", versuchte er sich Mut zu | |machen, "Sie wird dich nicht auffressen. Jedenfalls | |nicht sofort. Also reiß dich zusammen!" Er atmete | |einmal tief ein, hub an zu klopfen, trat einen Schritt | |vor und...."Hallo Rio!" Ein blitzartiger Schock fuhr ihm| |in die Glieder. Er drehte sich um und zwei dunkelgrüne | |Augen strahlten ihn an. Das Mädchen ihm gegenüber | |musterte ihn erstaunt. Was war denn mit ihrem Partner | |los? Erst errötete er bis unter die Haarwurzeln, und | |dann wurde er so erschreckend blass um die Nase? "Ist | |dir nicht gut?" erkundigte sie sich sorgenvoll. Wild | |schüttelte er den Kopf. | |"Mir geht's bestens, Phil Phleira! Alles in Ordnung!" | |Ein verlegenes Lachen schloss sich seinen Worten an. | |"Ich....dachte, du wärst schon in deinem Quartier." | |"Nein, ich musste einige Checks bei Agui wiederholen. | |Hast du etwa auf mich gewartet?" | |"Nein! Ich meine....Ja! Also, was ich eigentlich sagen | |will...." | |"Komm zur Sache! Sonst stehen wir morgen noch da!" Rio | |nestelte an seinem Pilotendress herum, fuhr sich durch | |das wirre Haar und druckste herum, während Phil Phleira| |ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen musterte. | |"Die Sache ist die - würdest du mit mir auf den Ball | |gehen?!" Er sagte es lauter als nötig, und seine | |Partnerin fuhr zunächst zurück. Eine Weile stand sie | |einfach nur da und starrte ihn an, als wäre sie sich | |nicht sicher, richtig verstanden zu haben. Ihr Schweigen| |beunruhigte ihn. | |"Wenn du nicht willst, würde ich das | |natürlich....vollkommen verstehen!" grinste er, doch | |insgeheim betete er darum, dass sie zustimmte. | |"Sehr gern." | |Na also, als hätte er es nicht geahnt, sie gab ihm | |wieder mal einen Ko....HÄ?!?! Jetzt war es an Rio, | |verblüfft zu sein. "Warte mal - du willst?! Ehrlich?!" | |Sie hatte den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, um zu vermeiden, | |dass er die flammende Röte sah, die sich auf ihrem | |Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. Ihre Hände krampften sich | |ineinander und sie musste schlucken. | |"Wow! Ist ja klasse! Dann bis heute Abend, ja?" Sein | |strahlendes Lächeln vor Augen, nickte Phil Phleira und | |die beiden verabschiedeten sich. Vergnügt vor sich hin | |pfeifend kehrte er zu seinen Mitstreitern zurück, die | |sich gerade über ihre abendliche Garderobe ausließen, | |mal mehr (im Falle von Galew) und mal weniger lautstark | |(im Falle von Erts und vor allem Yu). Erts saß | |gegenüber von Gareas und hatte die Arme verschränkt. | |"Nein." erklärte er entschieden. | |"Nein?! Was heißt hier ,nein'?!?! Jetzt hör mal zu, | |ich habe keine Lust, auf diesen Ball zu gehen!! Ich | |weiß, dass ich mich schlecht davor drücken kann, aber | |dann will ich wenigstens in dem Outfit dahin gehen, in | |dem ich mich wohl fühle!! Ein Anzug!! Erstens steht mir| |so was nicht und zweitens....na, ist auch egal, | |jedenfalls komme ich so, wie es mir passt!!" | |Der blonde Junge runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. | |"In Jeans und Rollkragenpullover? Es tut mir leid, mein | |Freund, aber das kannst du nun wirklich nicht bringen. | |Das ist ein Ball. Wir haben Repräsentationspflichten, | |vergiss das nicht. Wir müssen unserem Ruf gerecht | |werden." | |"Aber....Yu!! Jetzt sag du auch mal was! Wie ist deine | |Meinung dazu?!" Der Angesprochene wandte sich an den | |temperamentvollen Piloten und tippte ihm mit dem Finger | |auf die Brust. "Smoking." Damit verschwand er. In der | |Tür traf er mit Rio zusammen, der sich mit Mühe ein | |Grinsen zu verbeißen versuchte, aber es gelang ihm | |nicht. Galews Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu komisch! | |"DerKerlkostetmichnochmeinenletztenNerv....EinesTageswer| |deichihn...." murmelte dieser vor sich hin. Da bemerkte | |er das Grinsen. "Und du, sieh zu, dass du dieses.... | |dieses hirnlose Gegrinse aus deinem Gesicht kriegst!" | |"Das dürfte mir schwer fallen. Meine Laune kann nichts | |verderben." | |"Wie schade!" erwiderte der grünhaarige junge Mann | |sarkastisch und rümpfte die Nase. Ein Smoking - | |ausgerechnet er! Zur Hölle mit diesem blöden Ball! | |"Und warum bis du so fröhlich?" wollte Erts wissen. Der| |sanfte Ton seiner Stimme erinnerte Gareas unwillkürlich| |an Ernest, den älteren Bruder des Blondschopfs, der vor| |zwei Jahren im Kampf gefallen war. Er spürte einen | |schmerzlichen Stich in der Brust und wandte sich ab. | |Ernest hätte damals nicht sterben dürfen, sondern er! | |Sein bester Freund....und er war nicht da gewesen, um | |ihn zu schützen! Obwohl dieses Ereignis nun schon eine | |geraume Zeit zurücklag, war der Schmerz geblieben und | |verziehen hatte er sich immer noch nicht. Vielleicht | |würde er das auch niemals.... | |"Bist du nicht ein Telepath? Lies doch meine Gedanken." | |"Nein. Du weißt, ich kann das nur, wenn ich dich | |berühre. Sag es mir einfach." | |"Na ja, Phil Phleira hat zugestimmt, mit mir auf den | |Ball zu gehen. Ist doch toll, oder?" Erts lächelte | |erfreut. Schon seit langem war er davon überzeugt, dass| |die beiden etwas füreinander empfanden. Es wäre | |schön, wenn sie endlich zu ihren Gefühlen stehen | |würden. | |"GALEW!!!!" Eine junge Frau mit goldblondem Haar und | |dunkelblauen Augen tauchte im Türrahmen auf, schnappte | |sich ihren Partner und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer hinaus. | |"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du deinen Anzug | |anprobieren sollst!! Warum tust du nicht das, was man | |dir aufträgt? Hör auf zu zappeln!" | |"Warte mal, Leena! He, warte!" Dann waren Rio und Erts | |allein. Etwas irritiert blickten sie den beiden nach, | |warfen sich gegenseitig ein etwas schiefes Lächeln zu | |und zuckten die Schultern. | |"Ach, mit wem wirst du eigentlich hingehen?" fragte | |Rioroute den Piloten der Reneighd (Luhma) Klein | |plötzlich. "Ich?" | |Sein Gesprächspartner sah aus, als wäre ein | |riesengroßes Fragezeichen über seinen Kopf gemalt. | |"Ja, du! Wer denn sonst? Guckt nicht so, man könnte ja | |meinen, ich hätte dich gefragt, wann du endlich das | |Zeitliche segnest! Zion an Erts! Hörst du mich? He! Ist| |totaler Denkstopp eingetreten, oder was? Aufwachen!" | |"Nun, also, ich werde in Begleitung von Tune kommen." | |"Falsch, Tune kommt in deiner Begleitung." | |"Wie bitte?" | |"Das sagt man so. Die Dame wird vom Herrn begleitet, | |nicht andersrum." | |"Rio...." | |"Was ist?!" | | | |Auf GOA ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Der | |alltägliche Wahnsinn eben. Die Top-Schüler waren | |gerade dabei, ihr Morgentraining zu absolvieren. PRO-ING| |#85 segelte durch die Landschaft und krachte zu Boden. | |Roose öffnete angestrengt die Augen und untersuchte, wo| |seine Knochen alle waren. Zero stand über ihm und half | |ihm hoch. "Sieht aus, als hätte ich gewonnen, wie? Mach| |dir nichts draus. Das nächste Mal bist du besser." Da | |ihm sein Freund keine Antwort gab, hakte er noch einmal | |nach: "Was ist denn? Schlechte Laune?" | |"Ich....ich bin mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. | |Gomen nasai, Zero." Er biss sich wütend auf die Lippen.| |Diese ,Angelegenheit' mit Anwärter Nr. 97 kümmerte ihn| |immer noch. Die Tatsache, dass Wrecka für den Kerl | |schwärmte, ließ das schwelende Feuer unter Roose' | |freundlicher und ruhiger Schale stärker und stärker | |auflodern. Er las seiner Partnerin mit dem blauen Haar | |praktisch jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und wer bekam | |ihre himmelhoch-jauchzende Anbetung dafür? Dieser | |dahergelaufene Schönling, den sie vor drei Tagen nicht | |einmal gekannt hatte!! Verdammt! Für wen hielt der | |sich?! | |"KOMMT IHR ZWEI JETZT ENDLICH MAL AUS DER SIMULATION | |RAUS?!?!" | |Der eindringliche und in der Tat nicht zu überhörende | |Befehl von Ausbilder Azuma sorgte dafür, dass den | |beiden Kadetten vor Schreck die Ohren abfielen, doch | |derartige Schwierigkeiten waren mittlerweile zur Routine| |geworden. Roose kletterte aus seiner Einheit und warf | |Wrecka, die rasch den Scanner überprüfte, einen | |finsteren, aber auch traurigen Blick zu. Begriff sie | |denn wirklich nicht, was er für sie empfand? Schweren | |Herzens erinnerte er sich das, was Clay zu Beginn ihrer | |Ausbildung einmal mit einem Schmunzeln erklärt hatte - | |"Lasst euch eines gesagt sein, Männer, das Herz einer | |Frau war schon immer ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln." Er | |seufzte. Sicher, sie mochte ihn, aber das war es nicht, | |was er wollte. So gut wie jeder hatte ihm bereits auf | |den Kopf zugesagt, dass er in seine Lotsin verliebt war,| |aber sie selbst schien nicht einmal annähernd auf diese| |Idee zu kommen. Warum mussten solche Dinge ständig | |dermaßen kompliziert sein? | |Kizuna beendete die Checks an PRO-ING #88, ohne zu | |bemerken, dass Zero sie beobachtete. Heute hatte sie | |wieder einmal hervorragende Arbeit geleistet, war | |schnell und präzise gewesen. Sie war eine tolle | |Partnerin, das stand fest. Das Mädchen drehte sich zu | |ihm um und rief: "Das war's! Ich bin fertig. Heute warst| |du in Top-Form, ehrlich!" |  
  
"Danke. Du warst auch....prima." Kizuna ließ fast im selben Moment ihre Katzenohren hängen, als sie diese eher sachlich gemachte Erwiderung vernahm.  
  
"Was für ein Lob! Ich hatte auf etwas Persönlicheres gehofft, wie....wie ,Würdest du mit mir auf den Schulball gehen?' Aber warum hoffe ich überhaupt? Vermutlich bin ich für ihn nicht mehr als eine gute Freundin. Natürlich, er hat gesagt, ich sei süß, aber was bedeutet das bei einem Jungen wie Zero tatsächlich?" Sie verließen gemeinsam den Trainingsplatz, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Ihr Schweigen war erdrückend. Erdrückend und geradezu ohrenbetäubend. Zero vermied es, in Richtung Kizuna zu sehen und so betrachtete er seine Schuhspitzen.  
  
"Mal überlegen....'Würdest du mit mir auf den Schulball gehen?' Nein, wie klingt denn das - super bescheuert! Oder....'Darf ich dein Begleiter für das Fest sein?' Verdammt, Zero, sei nicht so furchtbar altmodisch!" Seine Lotsin wälzte ebenfalls den oder anderen Gedanken, verwirrt und unsicher, wie diese Stille zwischen ihnen zu deuten sei.  
  
"Soll ich vielleicht anfangen? Nein! Seit wann lädt denn das Mädchen den Jungen ein? Aber wenn gar nichts passiert? Vielleicht ist das meine einzige Chance?" Unvermittelt hielt Anwärter Nr. 88 an und nahm Kizunas warme Hände in die seinen. Was war denn jetzt?  
  
"Ich....ich möchte....wahnsinnig gern mit dir zum Ball gehen. Würdest du mich begleiten?" Ihr verschlug es die Sprache. Ungläubig musterte sie ihn, als liefe er ihr zum ersten Mal über den Weg. Er hielt sie immer noch fest. Seine Haut war weich und sanft, der Griff behutsam und fast ....ja, zärtlich. "Willst du?" Er zog sie enger an sich, um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. In ihrem gesamten Körper verspürte sie ein aufregendes Kribbeln und Schmetterlinge tummelten sich auf einmal in ihrem Bauch. "Ja", hauchte sie schließlich, im Inneren überwältigt von einem mächtigen Gefühl, dem sie noch keinen Namen zu geben wagte. Da er mittlerweile um einiges gewachsen war und sie unlängst überholt hatte, was die Größe betraf, sie ihm also eher bis zur Nasenspitze reichte, glitt ihr Blick unbeabsichtigt (unbeabsichtigt?) zu seinen Lippen. Wohlgeformt und schön geschwungen....halthalthalt!!! Woran dachte sie da?! Er lächelte sie herzlich an. "Im Ernst? Wir gehen zusammen hin? Super!" Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief zu seinem Quartier. Sie stand, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, im Gang und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Hatte sie gerade geträumt, oder....? Sie konnte der Berührung seines Munde noch nachspüren und beschloss, einfach glücklich zu sein. Ein munteres Lied vor sich hin summend, suchte sie leichtfüßig ihr Zimmer auf, um ein passendes Kleid auszuwählen.  
  
Saki befand sich auf der Krankenstation. Clay schlief noch immer. Sie wäre gern mit ihm zum Ball gegangen, doch natürlich war ihm das in seinem Zustand unmöglich. Plötzlich schlug der Junge die Augen auf und erkannte sie.  
  
"Du", meinte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln, "Wie schön, dass du mich besuchen kommst. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Wie es mir geht? Aber....du bist doch der Verletzte von uns beiden!" widersprach sie energisch und trat an sein Bett. "Ich habe dir was zum Lesen mitgebracht. Dr. Croford sagt, in zwei, drei Tagen könntest du entlassen werden."  
  
"Erst? Aber dann verpasse ich ja das Fest - und du...." Er schien seinen Worten noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, tat es aber doch nicht. Seine Hand krampfte sich ins Laken und er wandte den Kopf ab. "Vergiss es."  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
"Ich....ich wollte schon sagen: ,Du verpasst ihn auch'. Das ist Blödsinn. Schließlich bist du nicht an mich gebunden. Bloß weil ich hier auf der Krankenstation liege, zwingt dich das nicht, den Abend allein in deinem Quartier zu verbringen. Entschuldige, das war dumm." Ein Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht und er schwieg. Saki ergriff unbewusst seine Hand, die sich noch immer in den Stoff krallte. Er blickte sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Was redest du da? Ich bin an dich gebunden. Du bist doch mein Partner! Außerdem....wollte ich mit keinem anderen als dir da hingehen...."  
  
"Saki....ich bin doch nichts weiter als ein Bücherwurm, ein Besserwisser. Ich bin nicht so überlegen wie Zero oder so cool wie Hiead....Und...." Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stieß hervor: "....und ich will kein Mitleid!! Also - lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
"Du hast das missverstanden, Clay! Glaubst du wirklich, ich bin nur aus Mitleid nett zu dir?! Das stimmt nicht! Ich....ich...." Verzweifelt merkte sie, wie sich eine Tränenflut in ihr aufstaute, die sich nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können. Ihr Herz pochte wild und schien durch ihre Brust hindurch brechen zu wollen. Sie fühlte, wie nach und nach feuchte Perlen ihre Wangen hinab rannen. Clay sah es mit Bestürzung. Plötzlich beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund, nur, um im selben Moment davonzulaufen, als stehe die Krankenstation in Flammen. Der Junge saß wie versteinert. "Sa....ki...." flüsterte er ungläubig. "Saki....!"  
  
Ikhny verließ die Kantine. Wie immer hatte Hiead an einem anderen Tisch gegessen als sie. Draußen lief sie einem attraktiven Burschen in die Arme, den sie erst erkannte, als er ihren Namen ausrief.  
  
"Ikhny-chan!"  
  
Stopp - hatte er ein "-chan" angehängt? Sie hob schüchtern den Kopf und sah Rick Solares vor sich stehen, Anwärter Nr. 97.  
  
"Oh, du bist es." Er strahlte sie an.  
  
"Genau! Gut, dass ich dich treffe. Ich wollte dich einladen, mit mir zum Ball zu gehen. Hast du Lust?"  
  
Sie musste sich definitiv verhört haben. Ein solch umschwärmter Junge wie er würde doch gewiss nicht ihr, einem der unscheinbarsten Mädchen auf ganz GOA, gerade diese Frage stellen? Außerdem kannte sie ihn nicht. Sie spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Inneren. Hiead kannte sie auch nicht....er war noch immer ein Fremder für sie, obwohl sie die Hoffnung, ihn eines Tages hinter seiner Maske zu erreichen, noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Wie würde er es aufnehmen, wenn sie mit Rick zum Fest ginge? Ha! Wahrscheinlich war ihm das ohnehin gleichgültig.  
  
"Allecto."  
  
Sie drehte sich fragend um. Hinter ihr stand ihr Partner. Aber er sah nicht SIE an. Seine granatfarbenen Augen schossen Pfeile - auf Rick. Dieser grinste nur breit und zwinkerte Ikhny verschwörerisch zu.  
  
"Also, bis heute Abend, oder?"  
  
Ein plötzlicher Widerwille regte sich in ihr. Nahm er etwa an, sie würde auf jeden Fall zustimmen?! Sich des kalten Blicks seitens Hiead wohl bewusst, stotterte sie hervor:  
  
"Nein. Ich....ich gehe bereits mit jemand anderem."  
  
Ricks Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Noch niemals war es ihm passiert, dass ein Mädchen ihm einen Korb gab! Oder hatte er lediglich zu lange gezögert? Hatte ihm deshalb ein anderer zuvorkommen können? Eine geraume Weile wusste er nichts zu sagen. Dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt und erkundigte sich:  
  
"Und mit wem?"  
  
Ikhny überlegte fieberhaft. Sie hatte gehofft, er würde nicht nachfragen, sondern ihre Ausrede schlucken, doch dafür war Rick nicht der Typ, das begriff sie jetzt. Während sie angestrengt versuchte, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, was sie ihrem Gegenüber nun erzählen sollte, kam ihr jemand zu Hilfe, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte.  
  
"Mit mir."  
  
Hiead trat an die Seite seiner Lotsin und fixierte Rick, der sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen begann. Aber Hieads Blick war äußerst beredt, fast stechend, und so war es kein Wunder, dass der Mädchenschwarm vorsichtig - und im Rückwärtsgang, als befürchte er, Anwärter 87 könne ihm einen Dolch in den Rücken rammen - um die nächste Ecke bog und verschwand. Man hörte ihn aufatmen. Er war nicht der Erste und gewiss nicht der Letzte, der unter den flammenden Augen eine Flucht vorzog, die meisten Rekruten wichen dem mürrischen Burschen sowieso in einem weiten Bogen aus - und jetzt, wo er einer der Top-Schüler war, wurde der Bogen noch größer. Ikhny konnte es kaum fassen.  
  
"Hiead....warum hast du....?"  
  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und verbiss sich einen Fluch. Schließlich rang er sich zu einer Antwort durch:  
  
"Solares ist ein scheinheiliger Idiot. Der interessiert sich garantiert nicht ernsthaft für dich. Er baggert dich bloß an, weil du hübsch bist, mit deinem Charakter hat das nichts zu tun, jede Wette. Bevor du mit so einem Windei gesehen wirst, solltest du besser mit mir gehen."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ sie. Ihr Herz erklärte ihr mit einer völlig logischen Schlussfolgerung dieses untypische Verhalten ihres Partners. Ihr Herz. Doch der Sinn hinter dieser Erklärung überstieg ihren Verstand, denn es konnte schlicht und ergreifend nicht wahr sein!! Es war unmöglich, einfach ausgeschlossen!  
  
Eifersüchtig?! HIEAD?!?!  
  
Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel.  
  
Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 03: Tanz" 


	4. Curriculum 03: Tanz

Curriculum 03: Tanz  
  
Tsukasa, normalerweise ein Ausbund an Ruhe und Geduld, warf ihrer Zimmergenossin Wrecka einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Das blauhaarige Mädchen wirbelte zwischen ihrem Schrank und dem Bett hin und her, nahm ein Kleidungsstück heraus und warf es auf die unordentlich gemachten Laken, wenn sie nicht zufrieden war.  
  
"Hilf mir, Tsukasaaaaaaa! Ich habe nichts anzuziehen!"  
  
"Was bist du überhaupt so aufgeregt? Es hat dich doch noch gar keiner eingeladen!"  
  
"Na und?! Ich muss für Rick einfach umwerfend aussehen! So umwerfend, dass er sich gleich Hals über Kopf in mich verliebt, jawohl!!"  
  
"Du spinnst doch."  
  
Wrecka ging auf diese Bemerkung nicht weiter ein, statt dessen kramte sie erneut in ihrem Schrank, schien aber nicht fündig zu werden.  
  
"Weißt du, mit wem Kizuna hingeht?" fragte sie, während sie in die unergründlichen Tiefen einer Schublade tauchte, in der vagen Hoffnung, das Kleid, das sie suchte, in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung dort hineingestopft zu haben.  
  
"Nein. Warum? Ist das wichtig?"  
  
"Tsukasa! Wie kannst du da bloß so ruhig stehen und so eine bescheuerte Frage stellen?! Natürlich ist das wichtig! Es geht hier schließlich um eine Ver-ab-re-dung! Ich sage es dir - mit Zero! Ich kann's nicht fassen!"  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"He! Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich bin neidisch!"  
  
"Weshalb?"  
  
"Du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn!! Kriegst du eigentlich irgendwas von dem mit, was um dich herum vorgeht?! Weil der Kerl verdammt süß ist, deswegen!"  
  
Tsukasa zuckte gelangweilt die Achseln. Ihr gemessener Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich kein bisschen. Offenbar spielte es für sie tatsächlich keine Rolle.  
  
"Du hast doch Rick."  
  
"Und was ist mit dir?! Er gefällt dir doch auch!"  
  
"Sicher. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, hysterisch zu werden."  
  
"Hysterisch! Wer ist denn hier hysterisch? Ich wollte nur festhalten, dass ich nie gedacht hätte, dass Kizuna endlich kapiert, was sie eigentlich für einen schnuckeligen Partner hat! Für mich gibt es natürlich nur einen, und das ist Rick! Schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf, Tsukasa."  
  
"Diese Entscheidung solltest du besser ihm überlassen."  
  
"Ach Blödsinn! Wie denn? Er weiß doch nichts von meinen Gefühlen! Er merkt es garantiert nicht, Männer merken nie etwas!"  
  
"Und wie willst du an seinen ganzen Verehrerinnen vorbeikommen?"  
  
"Da wird mir schon was einfallen!"  
  
"Und Roose?"  
  
Wrecka förderte einen mottenzerfressenen Pullover zu Tage, den sie angeekelt wegwarf und einen Strumpf, von dem sie angenommen hatte, er sei während der letzten Wäsche verloren-gegangen. Sie hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne und starrte ihre Freundin verwirrt an.  
  
"Was hat Roose damit zu tun?"  
  
"So. Du hast keine Ahnung. Und MÄNNER merken nie etwas, wie?"  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Na was schon."  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Wrecka, du bist blind, wirklich blind. Es ist doch offensichtlich."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich geb's auf...."  
  
Hinter der Tür gegenüber, wo die Nummern 87-89 hingen, führte eine strahlende Kizuna gerade ihr Ballkleid vor. Es war rot, schulterfrei und betonte ihre Figur. Um die Taille war eine weiße Schärpe gebunden, hinten schmetterlingsartig geknüpft, was ihre Freundinnen besonders hübsch fanden. Das Kleid besaß auch einen Rückenausschnitt, was Saki zu dem Kommentar "Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken." veranlasste. Das Bild wurde durch die langen weißen Handschuhe und die schlichte goldene Halskette vervollkommnet.  
  
"Du siehst wunderbar aus, Kizuna" rief Ikhny begeistert, "Wie eine richtige Dame!"  
  
"Vielen Dank." Ihre Wangen röteten sich und sie lächelte glücklich.  
  
"Ich meine das ganz ernst." fuhr das Mädchen mit der Brille fort. "Aber Verliebtheit ist immer noch der beste Schmuck für eine Frau. Da kann ich kaum mithalten."  
  
"Was heißt das schon wieder?" mischte sich Saki ein. "Das stimmt nicht. Hiead werden erstens die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen und zweitens die Kinnlade bis zum Boden knallen (das müsst Ihr Euch mal bildlich vorstellen ^__^), wenn er dich sieht, da wette ich mit dir!"  
  
Mit ihrem einfachen, aber doch elegant geschnittenen Kleid, gehalten in dunklem Blau, gegen das sich ihre perlengleiche Haut besonders reizvoll abhob, dem zarten Schmuck und dem in weichen Wellen herabfallenden braunen Haar, wirkte sie einfach umwerfend, jedenfalls aus der Sicht von Kizuna und Saki. Ob Hiead derselben Meinung sein würde? Sie erinnerte sich, wie schon einige Male zuvor, an das, was er heute nach dem Frühstück zu ihr gesagt hatte, nachdem Rick wohlweislich das Weite gesucht hatte - "...Er baggert dich bloß an, weil du hübsch bist...." Er hatte sie wahrhaftig "hübsch" genannt. Nervös senkte sie die Lider. Seltsam. Warum wurde ihr plötzlich so warm ums Herz, wenn sie an ihren Partner dachte?  
  
Um sich abzulenken, wandte sie sich an das rothaarige Mädchen. "Willst du wirklich allein zum Fest gehen?"  
  
"Ja. Ohne Clay wird es zwar nicht dasselbe sein, aber ich möchte trotzdem versuchen, Spaß zu haben." Ursprünglich hatte sie den Abend bei ihm verbringen wollen, damit er sich auf der Krankenstation nicht so einsam fühlte, doch seit sie ihn geküsst hatte, wagte sie es nicht mehr, ihm unter die Augen zu treten, jedenfalls nicht am selben Tag.  
  
"Schade, dass Clay dich nicht zu Gesicht kriegt", schmunzelte die katzenohrige Lotsin und zwinkerte Saki vergnügt zu. "Du siehst super aus, ehrlich!"  
  
Das Kleid, das sie ausgewählt hatte, war grün, mit einem weit fallenden Rock und langen Ärmeln. Es schien direkt aus einem Märchen zu stammen (also, es soll dem ähneln, das Aurora in Disney's "Dornröschen" trägt - herrje, hat jemand den Film gesehen? Na, behelft Euch ein bisschen mit Eurer Fantasie, was Königliches eben!). Zudem trug sie ihr Haar auch nicht zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden wie sonst, sondern es fiel offen herab und umrahmte ihr Gesicht wie ein Umhang aus Seide.  
  
"VERDAMMT!!!"  
  
"Was war das?" wisperte Ikhny, nachdem der Aufschrei verklungen war.  
  
"Nichts besonderes", entgegnete Kizuna nüchtern, "Das ist nur Wrecka. Sie hat mal wieder nichts Passendes zum Anziehen."  
  
Zero besuchte währenddessen Clay. Es wurmte ihn, dass sein Freund nicht bei dem Fest dabei sein konnte und wollte vorher noch einmal mit ihm sprechen.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich? Besser?"  
  
"Na klar, Dr. Croford ist eine gute Ärztin, sie hat mich schnell wieder zusammengeflickt. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Ruhe, damit die Verletzungen ausheilen können, besonders die Kopfwunde. Du gehst doch auf den Ball, oder?" Zero nickte.  
  
"Mit wem?"  
  
"Äh....mit....Kizuna."  
  
"Was, echt? Ich gratuliere. Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit...."  
  
"Wie? Was? Was meinst du denn damit?"  
  
"Na, denkst du, mir wäre noch nicht aufgefallen, wie verträumt und gedankenverloren du sie manchmal ansiehst?" Der Junge, der am Bettrand saß, wurde über und über rot. Clay musste grinsen.  
  
"Wenn du so weitermachst, wird sich jede Tomate aus Scham vor dir verstecken müssen. Kein Grund, verlegen zu werden. Alles völlig normal."  
  
"Erspar mir deine Ausführungen, sei so gut. Übrigens....ich habe Ikhny getroffen. Sie hat mir anvertraut, dass Saki ein wundervolles Kleid ausgesucht hätte, gestern schon. Willst du mehr darüber wissen?"  
  
"Wieso sollte ich?" entgegnete Clay, konnte es aber nicht verhindern, rosige Wangen zu bekommen. In blumigen Worten bemühte sich Zero daraufhin, seinem Kameraden das Gewand näher zu beschreiben. Seine Schilderung schien, wie er nach einer Weile erkannte, eindringlich genug zu sein. Sein Gegenüber schwieg nämlich bedeutsam, denn er sah seine Partnerin plötzlich vor sich, in einem smaragdgrünen, wallenden Kleid, das rote Haar offen über ihre elfenbeinfarbenen Schultern fallend....Er musste den Atem anhalten bei der Vorstellung. Ihr Kuss drängte in seine Gedanken. Warum hatte sie das getan? Sollte sie wirklich etwas für ihn empfinden? Ausgerechnet ihn?  
  
"Ach, Clay, noch etwas....Ich weiß zwar, dass du erst übermorgen raus darfst, aber....falls....und so....ich habe deinen Smoking aus dem Schrank geholt und für dich bereitgelegt....wenn du Lust hast....wir verstehen uns?"  
  
Es blieb einen Moment still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
  
"Ja, Zero. Wir verstehen uns vollkommen."  
  
Es war Abend geworden. Die Schüler, Schülerinnen und das Lehrpersonal von GOA fanden sich nach und nach alle in der Aula ein, die festlich geschmückt worden war. Nachdem der Leiter der Akademie den Ball eröffnet hatte, bezog eine Band auf der Bühne Aufstellung und begann zu spielen. Dr. Croford verfolgte mit Genugtuung, wie sich rasch viele Paare auf der Tanzfläche zusammenfanden. Neben ihr stand Azuma, trotz schwarzem Anzug mit seiner unvermeidlichen Brille erschienen. "Du hättest das Ding absetzen können. Hast du Angst, anderenfalls nicht erkannt zu werden?"  
  
"Unsinn!"  
  
"Was soll das dann? Na, auch egal - möchtest du tanzen?"  
  
"Ich habe zwei linke Füße, das weißt du genau, Rill!"  
  
"Wer's glaubt. Komm schon, zier dich nicht, Hijikata! Los!" Ohne auf seinen Protest zu achten, nahm sie ihn an der Hand und schleifte ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Nach einiger Zeit meinte der Ausbilder genervt: "Rill...."  
  
"Ja? Was ist?"  
  
"Du bist doch die Dame, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich. Was soll diese dumme Frage?"  
  
"Ich bin der Herr. Also führe ich, nicht du! Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass uns alle so komisch anschauen?"  
  
"Eh? Oh - hoppla...."  
  
Die Musik setzte aus und die beiden Erwachsenen eilten an ihren Tisch. Rioroute, der, Phil Phleira am Arm, gerade hereinkam, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verbeißen. Auch seine Partnerin kicherte leise. Hinter den beiden betraten Erts und Tune den Saal, dicht gefolgt von Yu und seiner Schwester Kazuhi. Das Schlusslicht bildeten ein angesäuerter Galew im Smoking und eine freudestrahlende Leena.  
  
"Es steht dir super!"  
  
"Von wegen! Ich sehe einfach beschi...."  
  
"GALEW!!!!"  
  
"....bescheiden aus." vollendete der Pilot der blauen Göttin verstimmt seinen Satz. Er fand diese Klamotten einfach viel zu steif und unangenehm, als dass er sich darin hätte wohlfühlen können. Tune wagte ein schmales Lächeln und auch Erts wirkte sehr heiter und gelöst. Selbst Yu, von Gareas insgeheim als "Mr. Pokerface" betitelt, deutete ein Lächeln an. Und was Rio betraf - der schwebte ohnehin in anderen Sphären! Er schnaufte mürrisch durch die Nase und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht, weil Leena ihm auf den Fuß gestiegen war.  
  
"Du amüsierst dich jetzt gefälligst - oder tu so, als ob! Du verdirbst noch allen die Laune!"  
  
"Ist ja gut...."  
  
Zero stand vor Kizuna und musterte sie sprachlos von oben bis unten. Seine Partnerin tat jedoch genau dasselbe, denn der elegante Anzug verlieh ihm ein etwas reiferes Aussehen.  
  
"Wunderschön." erklärte er ehrlich.  
  
"Du siehst heute Abend sehr gut aus, Zero." erwiderte Kizuna und blickte verlegen zur Seite. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und fragte: "Würdest du mir diesen Tanz schenken?" Das Licht der Lampen umspielte sein Antlitz und zauberte ein helles Leuchten in seine Augen. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand in die seine. Sie hob den Blick und versank zum wiederholten Male in den herrlichen Saphiren, die ihr entgegen funkelten.  
  
"Ja, sehr gern."  
  
Hiead indessen, lehnte am Panoramafenster (also, äh, haben die da eins? Na, in meiner Story schon!) und betrachtete die glitzernden Sterne in dem schwarzen Mantel des Alls. Obwohl er ursprünglich keine Lust gehabt hatte, zum Ball zu gehen, hatte er sich dank Solares rasch dazu entschieden, es doch zu tun. Nein, verdammt! Er - war - NICHT - eifersüchtig!! Warum sollte er?! Seine schwächliche, ängstliche Partnerin, die....die ihn immer wieder so ansah mit ihren warmen braunen Augen, in denen er lesen konnte, dass sie ahnte, dass sich etwas hinter seiner kalten, abweisenden Maske verbarg. Ihre Sanftheit und ihr schüchternes Wesen, das einen den fast unwiderstehlichen Drang verspüren ließ, sie beschützen zu wollen....  
  
"ZUM TEUFEL NOCH EINMAL, REISS DICH GEFÄLLIGST ZUSAMMEN, BAKA!!!!" schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken. Sie bedeutete ihm gar nichts, kümmerte ihn nicht im geringsten! Aber wieso hatte er dann....?!  
  
"Hiead."  
  
Er hörte Ikhny seinen Namen sagen und wandte sich ihr zu. Wenngleich ihm weder die Augen aus dem Kopf noch die Kinnlade bis zum Boden fielen, weiteten sie sich vor Erstaunen und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Für den silberhaarigen Anwärter war das bereits eine Menge.  
  
"Guten Abend. Wie findest du mich?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Ich wollte mir eigentlich die Haare hochstecken, aber Saki meinte, so wäre es hübscher."  
  
"...."  
  
"Das Kleid habe ich von meiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen. Tut mir leid, dass es nicht besonders ausgeschmückt ist, aber ich mag es lieber etwas dezenter."  
  
"...."  
  
"Die Farbe ist vielleicht einen Ton zu dunkel für mich, aber ich gefalle mir ausnahmsweise einmal. Was meinst du?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hiead? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"  
  
Ikhny wartete ab, sichtlich darüber verwundert, dass ihr Partner sich dermaßen lange in Schweigen hüllte. Im Grunde war das zwar nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber so reagierte er doch nicht, wenn man eine Frage an ihn richtete?  
  
".....Das Kleid....ist wirklich hübsch. Du solltest es tragen."  
  
"Aber - ich trage es doch?"  
  
"....Natürlich. Ich...."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"....ich wollte nur...."  
  
"Ein Kompliment machen?"  
  
Er nickte kaum merklich. Eigenartigerweise schien es dem Mädchen, als ob er erröte. Aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgte sie, wie Zero und Kizuna gerade walzertanzend durch den Saal schwebten. Sie vollführte einen höflichen Knicks.  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
"Tanzen."  
  
"Von mir aus." grollte er, ergriff ihre Hand und sie reihten sich unter den Paaren auf der Tanzfläche ein. Als er seinen Arm um ihre schlanke, anmutige Taille legte, schluckte er unwillkürlich aus Nervosität. Sie war bezaubernd. "Streich das!" befahl ihm sein Verstand, doch irgendetwas ganz tief in ihm konnte dem nur beipflichten. Was geschah bloß mit ihm?! Saki lächelte, als sie die beiden entdeckte und freute sich für Ikhny. Sie saß alleine auf einem Stuhl nahe der Bühne und unterhielt sich ein bisschen, indem sie die anderen beobachtete. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass dies eine sehr spannende Sache sein konnte. Ein Seufzer entrang sich ihr. Auch wenn....ohne Clay war es eine enttäuschende und langweilige Veranstaltung.  
  
"Mein schönes Fräulein, darf ich wagen, meinen Arm und Geleit Ihr anzutragen?" (*grins* Wer weiß, von wem das ist?)  
  
Sie drehte sich verblüfft zu demjenigen, der sie angeredet hatte. Er trug einen vornehmen Anzug mit weißem Jackett und einer roten Rose im Knopfloch. Er lächelte charmant. Clay.  
  
"Aber....was....was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch auf der Krankenstation sein!"  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe mit Schwester Yukine gesprochen. Sie hat mir erlaubt, für ein paar Stunden zu verschwinden. Ich kann dich doch nicht allein lassen."  
  
"Aber...." Er hob ihr Gesicht mit einem Finger an und betrachtete sie eingehend.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?" Saki wurde feuerrot.  
  
"Spinnst du?! Du schwindelst doch! Ich bin nicht...."  
  
"Lass uns tanzen." Dem Mädchen war es, als würde sie träumen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich wegen IHR gekommen war. Doch er war so wirklich und leibhaftig bei ihr wie er es nur irgend sein konnte, und so beschloss sie, einfach nur glücklich zu sein.  
  
Wrecka, angetan mit einem himmelblauen Kleid, das mit Pailletten bestickt war, näherte sich mit wenig damenhaften Schritten ihrem großen Schwarm Rick, der - wie sollte es auch anders sein - von einer Traube aus weiblichen Personen umringt war. Sie schob sich in den Vordergrund und strahlte ihn an. Er fuhr sich ein wenig verlegen durchs Haar.  
  
"Das ist mir jetzt peinlich. Habe ich dich nicht schon mal gesehen?"  
  
"Ja. In der Kantine."  
  
"Ach, ich erinnere mich. Wie heißt du?"  
  
"Wrecka Toesing. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."  
  
"Wrecka!"  
  
Anwärter 97 und das Mädchen blickten zu einem erbosten Jungen mit grünen Haaren, der mit verschränkten Armen dastand und äußerst ungehalten wirkte. Ricks Instinkt erkannte sofort, dass er hier einem anderen in die Quere kam und seine Sinne funkten ihm Alarmstufe Eins.  
  
"Was ist denn? Du siehst doch, dass ich beschäftigt bin!"  
  
"Du hattest mir einen Tanz versprochen. Schon vergessen?"  
  
"Kennst du ihn, Wrecka-chan?"  
  
"Wie? Ach, das ist nur mein Partner." erklärte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Roose starrte sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und seine Hände ballten sich schmerzhaft zu Fäusten. Rick begriff, dass nicht ER hier das Hauptproblem war, sondern Wrecka, die offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte von den Gefühlen ihres Partners. Die Bombe war kurz vorm Explodieren.  
  
",Nur' dein Partner?! NUR?!?! Ist das alles?!"  
  
".....Klar. Natürlich ist das alles." erwiderte sie verständnislos und entschuldigte sich nachträglich bei ihrem Angebeteten für Roose' mangelndes Benehmen.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Sonst ist er nicht so...." Als er sich ruckartig umwandte und ihr den Rücken zudrehte, bemerkte sie das leichte Zittern, das ihn durchlief.  
  
"Ist dir kalt?"  
  
"...." |"Roose?" | |"Ich bin nicht so attraktiv wie Solares, das habe ich | |längst kapiert....und ich bin auch nicht so | |super-selbstbewusst wie er. Aber er ist einer von den | |Typen, die mit den Herzen spielen. Er wird dich zum | |Weinen bringen." | |"Wie kannst du das behaupten? Du hast doch keinen | |Schimmer!" | |"......Wrecka. Ich sage es nur einmal. Wenn er dich | |Tränen vergießen lässt....erwarte nicht, dass ich es| |sein werde, der sie trocknet." | |Sie sah ihm nach, wie er die Aula verließ. Und sie | |hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, als fiele eine | |unüberwindliche Schlucht zwischen sie und ihn....Sie | |fröstelte. | |Yamagi hatte das Gespräch aus knapper Entfernung | |verfolgt. Schritte erklangen hinter ihm, doch er wusste| |bereits, um wen es sich handelte. | |"Ich hatte befürchtet, dass es soweit kommt." | |"Echt? Dafür, dass du so weitsichtig bist, verstehst | |du erstaunlich wenig." | |Tsukasa zuckte angesichts seiner harten Worte zusammen.| |Weshalb war seine Laune bloß so miserabel? Schon seit | |der Eröffnung des Festes verhielt er sich ihr | |gegenüber abweisend und verachtend. Hatte sie ihn | |irgendwie verletzt? Aber wann? Und wie? | |"Das ist nicht nett. Du tust ja gerade so, als wenn ich| |genau wie Wrecka die offenkundigsten Gefühle einfach | |nicht erkennen würde. In dieser Beziehung bin ich | |anders." | |Yamagi nahm einen tiefen Schluck Partybowle und setzte | |sein Glas langsam ab. Dann erhob er sich von seinem | |Platz und sah Tsukasa, mit der er sich mittlerweile auf| |gleicher Höhe befand, direkt in die Augen. Seine | |Lippen bebten. | |"Nein. In dieser Beziehung bist du genau wie sie." | | | |Phil Phleira schüttelte wild den Kopf. "Nein! Das geht| |nicht!" | |"Hä? Warum denn nicht? Okay, ein jahrtausendealter | |Song, klar, aber schön ist er trotzdem. Und absolut | |geeignet für romantische Stimmung!" Rioroute sprang | |auf die Bühne und flüsterte dem Bandleader etwas ins | |Ohr. Dieser nickte grinsend und steckte mit seinen | |Leuten die Köpfe zusammen. "Aber....sollen wir | |wirklich darauf tanzen?" | |"Warum nicht? Fürchtest du dich in meiner Nähe?" | |erkundigte er sich mit einem zärtlichen Unterton in | |der Stimme und Phil Phleira wechselte in | |Sekundenbruchteilen die Gesichtsfarbe und wurde rot wie| |ein Klatschmohn. Die Musik setzte wieder ein - mit | |"Hungry Eyes" (Yeah! Wer kennt Dirty Dancing? Ich liebe| |dieses Lied!). | | | |I've been meaning to tell you | |I've got this feelin' that won't subside | |I look at you and I fantasize | |You're mine tonight | |Now I've got you in my sights | | | |Rio schloss seine Partnerin fest in die Arme und tanzte| |wie noch nie zuvor. Die junge Frau hatte den Eindruck, | |als sei ihre gesamte Umgebung ausgelöscht worden. Es | |gab nur noch ihn, ihn und seinen warmen Atem an ihrer | |Wange, den behutsamen Halt seiner Hände und das | |liebevolle Strahlen seiner Augen. Yu und Kazuhi | |tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. Erts lächelte und | |Tune prostete ihm mit einem Glas Sekt zu. Leena | |klatschte einmal begeistert. Selbst Galew ließ sich zu| |einem "Peace"-Zeichen herab, um seinen Freund zu | |beglückwünschen. | | | |With these hungry eyes | |One look at you and I can't disguise | |I've got hungry eyes | |I feel the magic between you and I | | | |Kizuna spürte Zeros unmittelbare Nähe und die | |geschmeidigen Bewegungen seines Körpers. Er war ein | |guter Tänzer, ohne Zweifel. Seine starken Arme | |führten sie sacht und sicher, seine atemberaubenden | |Augen ließen nicht eine Sekunde von ihr. All ihre | |Sinne waren wie losgelöst von allem Wirklichen. Der | |Junge registrierte Einzelheiten an ihr, die ihm vorher | |nie aufgefallen waren - den wundervollen Duft nach | |Kirschblüten beispielsweise, die langen Wimpern oder | |die schön gebogenen Brauen. Oder dass sie eine süße,| |kecke Nase besaß. | |"Kizuna...." flüsterte er sanft, während er sie | |umschlungen hielt. | |"Zero...." | | | |I want to hold you so hear me out | |I want to show you what love's all about | |Darlin' tonight | |Now I've got you in my sights | | | |Clay wusste nichts mehr. Ihm schien es, als hätten | |sich all sein Schulwissen, seine Bücher, seine | |Studien, irgendwo im Nichts verloren. Sakis wohltuende | |Wärme auf sich einströmen zu fühlen, ihren Blick auf| |sich gerichtet und in das rubinfarbene Meer ihrer Augen| |einzutauchen, all das entschädigte ihn für jedwede | |Anstrengung. Das Mädchen drückte ihre Wange an seine | |Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag und seinen | |regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Von ihm ging unendlich viel | |Geborgenheit aus. Sie würde ihn niemals mehr | |loslassen.... | | | |With these hungry eyes | |One look at you and I can't disguise | |I've got hungry eyes | |I feel the magic between you and I | |Hungry eyes | |Now I've got you in my sights | |With those hungry eyes | |Now did I take you by surprise. | | | |Hiead ließ Ikhny drehen. Es war wohl das erste Mal in | |seinem Leben, dass er etwas empfand, das mit Freude | |vergleichbar war. Egal, wie oft er sich einredete, | |nichts für seine Partnerin übrig zu haben, wurde ihm | |immer stärker bewusst, wie froh er war, wenn er sie | |lächeln oder gar lachen sah, so wie heute. Sie | |beendete die Drehung und er wollte sie wieder an sich | |ziehen, geriet aber aus dem Takt. Das Ergebnis war, | |dass sie ihm direkt in die Arme fiel. Beide rührten | |sich nicht, obwohl die Musik weiterspielte. | | | |I need you to see | |This love was meant to be | | | |Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf, nur, um festzustellen, | |dass sein Gesicht nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von dem | |ihren entfernt war. Er starrte sie an, als sähe er sie| |zum ersten Mal. Errötend senkte sie die Lider und | |blickte zur Seite. "Verzeih...." bat sie leise. | |"Das macht nichts....Ikhny." | |Ja. Er sagte "Ikhny" - nicht "Allecto". | |"Hiead...." | | | |I've got hungry eyes | |One look at you and I can't disguise | |I've got hungry eyes | |I feel the magic between you and I | |Hungry eyes | |Now I've got you in my sights | |With those hungry eyes | |Did I take you by surprise | |Hungry eyes | |... | | | |Teela war nicht auf dem Ball. Sie stattete - wieder | |einmal - den Göttinnen einen Besuch ab. Ihr Blick | |ruhte auf dem Letzten Planeten, Zion. | |"Bald ist es soweit....bald." | | | | | |Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel. | |Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 04: Gefecht" | 


	5. Curriculum 04: Gefecht

|Curriculum 04: Gefecht | | | |Der Ball war vorbei. Yamagi stolperte, angeheitert | |durch die viele Bowle, die er getrunken hatte, etwas | |unsicher in das Quartier, das er mit Roose teilte. Sein| |Kamerad war viel früher als alle anderen zu Bett | |gegangen und Anwärter Nr. 86 konnte es ihm nicht | |verübeln. Auch er hatte mehr aus Frust denn aus Durst | |den Alkohol in sich hinein gekippt. Morgen würde er | |einen schrecklichen Brummschädel haben. Ach - | |Eifersucht war eine blöde Angelegenheit. Erstens | |machte das einen total fertig und zweitens benahm man | |sich wie ein Idiot. Er seufzte. Tsukasa, seine | |Partnerin - er hatte bei ihrer ersten Begegnung einen | |regelrechten Schock bekommen, als er zu seinem | |Missvergnügen hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie | |mindestens einen guten Kopf größer war als er. Als | |wäre es nicht schon ärgerlich genug gewesen, dass er | |unter seinen Kommilitonen der Kleinste war, nein, er | |wurde auch noch der größten Fluglotsenschülerin | |zugeteilt! Nach und nach merkte er jedoch, dass sie | |eigentlich ganz in Ordnung war. Sie erfüllte ihren Job| |mit Bravour und wegen ihres überlegten, besonnenen | |Wesens verstand sie es stets, ihn davon abzuhalten, | |wenn er wieder einmal "dank" seines Temperaments kurz | |davor war, über die Stränge zu schlagen bzw. Azumas | |Geduldsfaden zu zerreißen. In diesem Punkt kam er zwar| |noch nicht an Zero heran, aber dessen Rekord zu | |brechen, darauf hatte Yamagi nun wirklich keine Lust. | |Tsukasa. Sie war wie eine erfrischende Quelle, die | |still und unbeachtet vor sich hin plätscherte, aber | |immer für einen da war, wenn man das Gefühlt hatte, | |auszutrocknen. Und wenn es darauf ankam, konnte dieses | |zurückhaltende Bächlein zu einem wahren Sturzbach | |werden. Doch jetzt drängte es sie, in Richtung Solares| |zu fließen, diesem verfluchten Angeber! Ein | |eingebildeter Schönling, der sich für wer weiß wie | |toll hielt und.... | |"Scheiße!" entfuhr es Yamagi und er warf sich auf sein| |Bett. Roose regte sich ein bisschen im Schlaf. | |Obgleich er es nie zugegeben hätte, beneidete er Zero | |und Clay (Hiead war sowieso ein Sonderfall) um die | |Beziehungen, die sie mit ihren Lotsen führten. | |Missmutig erhob er sich und verschwand im Badezimmer. | |Nachdem er sich geduscht und seinen Pyjama | |übergestreift hatte, blieb er noch einen Moment vor | |dem Spiegel stehen. Es stimmte. In den vergangenen zwei| |Jahren hatte er hinsichtlich seiner Größe einiges | |aufgeholt - immerhin waren er und seine Partnerin jetzt| |gleich groß. Und soooo schlecht sah er ja nun auch | |wieder nicht aus....Im Gegenteil. Genug Mädchen hatten| |ihm schon durch anonyme Liebesbriefe mitgeteilt, dass | |er "mega-süß" sei (Selbst Hiead bekam | |welche....obwohl, wenn man es recht bedachte, er | |kriegte eigentlich die meisten....ach zum Teufel!). | |Sein Blick fiel auf die unterste Schublade seines | |Schrankes. Er öffnete sie und zog unter einem | |Wäschestapel eine eingerahmte Fotografie hervor, die | |ihn und Tsukasa zeigte. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Da | |liefen nun so viele andere hübsche Mädchen auf GOA | |herum, und er....Ein verbittertes Lachen entschlüpfte | |ihm. Ja, und er....er musste sich ausgerechnet in seine| |eigene Partnerin verlieben! Sorgsam verstaute er das | |Bild wieder und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. | |Verdammt! Wenn sein Herz dabei nur nicht so weh | |täte....! Blöder Solares! Mistkerl! Mistkerl! | |Mistkerl....! Er erstickte einen Schluchzer in seinem | |Kissen. Yamagi schlief sehr schlecht in dieser Nacht. | | | |Ein dröhnender Alarm riss ihn aus seinen unruhigen | |Träumen. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. "Hey, Yama-kun, | |pennst du immer noch?! Los! Ein Rudel Victims wurde | |gesichtet! Wir rücken aus!" Roose schlüpfte in seine | |Schuhe und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Ganze zwei Minuten | |starrte der lilahaarige Junge auf die geschlossene | |Tür. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Dann richtete er sich | |blitzartig auf. | |",Yama-kun'?!?! Nenn mich gefälligst nicht | |Yama-kun!!!" | |Wenig später saß er in seinem PRO-ING, flankiert von | |seinen Freunden. Tsukasa trat ans Schaltpult und ihre | |Finger flogen über die Tasten. Er schluckte eine Welle| |der Traurigkeit hinunter, die in ihm hoch schwappen | |wollte. Jetzt sollte er nur an den Kampf denken und an | |nichts anderes! Azuma musterte die Einheiten der Reihe | |nach und befahl ihnen, sich bereit zu machen, als auf | |einmal die Tür zur Gefechtsbrücke aufschwang und Clay| |hereinkam. Saki stürzte auf ihn zu, als sie ihn sah. | |"Was tust du hier?! Du darfst doch noch nicht | |kämpfen!" | |"Sir! Ich bin soweit wieder hergestellt, dass ich mich | |am Gefecht beteiligen kann!" | |"Tatsächlich, Nr. 89? Das ist keine Zuwiderhandlung | |gegen die Anweisungen von Dr. Croford?" Der Junge | |schlug die Haken zusammen. | |"Nein! Aber ich bin einer der Top-Schüler von GOA! Es | |ist meine Pflicht, dabei zu sein und die unerfahreneren| |Rekruten zu beschützen!" | |Der Ausbilder versank eine Weile in tiefem Schweigen. | |Saki musterte ihn in bangem Warten. Hoffentlich verbot | |er ihrem Partner, in den Kampf zu ziehen. Er konnte das| |noch nicht durchhalten! Sie begann zu zittern. Oh | |bitte! | |"Dann streng dich mal an!" | |"Jawohl!" Er eilte zu seinem PRO-ING, dicht gefolgt von| |dem rothaarigen Mädchen. Er war schnell und so blieb | |ihr nur eine Möglichkeit, ihn anzuhalten - sie warf | |sich in seine Arme. | |"Clay!" | |Verwirrt blickte er auf sie hinunter, wie sie sich an | |seinen Hals klammerte wie eine Ertrinkende. Ihre | |Tränen tropften auf seine Uniform und durchdrangen den| |dünnen Stoff. Unsicher und bekümmert streichelte er | |ihr über den Kopf. | |"Geh nicht! Ich habe solche Angst, dich niemals mehr | |wieder zusehen!" Er hob ihr Gesicht sanft an und | |betrachtete sie ernst. | |"Saki - meine Aufgabe ist es, die Victims zu besiegen. | |Ich bin ein Pilotenanwärter! Mein Leben ist der Kampf.| |Dafür bin ich hierher gekommen. Ich werde | |zurückkehren, ich verspreche es dir. Mach dir keine | |Sorgen. Und hör auf zu weinen. Ich ertrage es nicht, | |dich so zu sehen." | |"Aber...." | |"Saki...." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich| |auf den Mund. Dann war er verschwunden. Kizuna trat auf| |sie zu und legte ihr behutsam die Hand auf die | |Schulter. | |"Er ist dein Partner. Er wird dich brauchen." | |"Ja...." | | | |Rio näherte sich der Agui Keameia. Phil Phleira wandte| |sich ihm zu und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Ihre | |Blicke kreuzten sich für einen flüchtigen Moment. | |"Ich komme zurück. Vertrau mir." | |"Aber natürlich vertraue ich dir. Es ist nur....wenn | |die Victims zu stark sind oder...." | |"Das ist nicht mein erstes Gefecht. Ich werde es | |überleben. Ich muss. Schließlich bist du diejenige, | |die auf mich wartet. Ich...." | |Langsam senkten sich seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr und er | |flüsterte etwas, das die junge Frau unwillkürlich den| |Atem anhalten ließ. | |"Ich liebe dich." | |".......Rio......." | |Seine Hand glitt über ihre Wange und wischte die | |Träne fort, die dort hinab rann. Sie ergriff diese | |Hand und schmiegte sich an sie. | |"Komm wieder." flehte sie leise. "Ich....ich liebe dich| |auch." | |Er lächelte warm und glücklich. Seine braunen Augen | |strahlten vor Dankbarkeit und unbändiger Freude. "Ja. | |Ich weiß." | |"Piloten bereit machen!" | |Ruhig und konzentriert stieg er in die Göttin ein. Das| |Cockpit schloss sich und Phil Phleira winkte zum | |Abschied. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen | |sollte, nun, da er ihr gestanden hatte, was er für sie| |empfand. | |Gareas war längst in Eeva Leenas Inneres eingetaucht, | |ebenso wie Teela, die sich bereits in der Weißen | |Ingrid befand. Kazuhi hatte die Szene zwischen Rioroute| |und seiner Partnerin aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet | |und ihr Blick wurde weich, als ihr Bruder sie antippte.| | | |"Was gibt es da zu sehen, Schwesterherz?" | |"Glück, Onii-san. Glück." | |Yu ließ sich zu einem wohlwollenden Nicken herab, | |bevor er fragte: "Ist Kallisto soweit?" | |Sie bejahte und fügte hinzu: "Pass auf dich auf." | |"Das werde ich." | |Erts traf als Letzter bei seiner Einheit ein. Er wurde | |freundlich von Tune begrüßt und er berührte | |flüchtig ihre Schulter, als er an ihr vorbeiging. | |Erinnerungen flackerten durch seinen Geist. Gedanken. | |Träume. Bilder. Gefühle. | |Und er. | |Ernest. | |Während er in die Luhma Klein einstieg, betrachtete er| |seine Lotsin besorgt und traurig. Wie es schien, hatte | |sie den Tod seines Bruders immer noch nicht | |überwunden. Auch er wurde ab und an von Schmerz und | |Trauer gequält, doch er wusste, dass ein Teil von | |Ernest in der Ingrid zurückgeblieben und nun bei ihm | |war. Das spendete ihm Trost. Doch gab es diesen Trost | |auch für Tune? Sollte sie denn ewig unglücklich | |bleiben? Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. Ein Ruck | |durchlief die Göttin und sie fuhr langsam heraus zu | |ihrer Abschussrampe. | |Teela spürte die Bewegung, als der Mecha durch die | |Röhre (also, ich nenn das Teil, wo die hochgefahren | |werden, jetzt mal so, ja?) ins Weltall geschossen | |wurde. Sie breitete die Arme aus und die Ernn Laties | |flog einer neuen Schlacht entgegen. Heute war der Tag. | |Heute würde sie "ihm" begegnen. | | | |Der Countdown erfolgte. In zehn Sekunden würden die | |PRO-INGs ein weiteres Mal mit den Victims konfrontiert | |werden. Saki hatte vor ihrem Pult Aufstellung genommen | |und dachte an den zarten Kuss, den Clay ihr gegeben | |hatte, bevor er aufgebrochen war. Seine Lippen waren | |genauso, wie sie sich diese immer vorgestellt hatte - | |sanft, warm, geschmeidig....Ob sie ihm wirklich etwas | |bedeutete? Sie musste ihm endlich sagen, was sie für | |ihn empfand! Sobald er zurück war, würde sie es tun! | | | |"Abschuss!!" | |Roose spürte die Schwärze des Alls um sich herum. | |Kalt und undurchdringlich....und doch wunderschön. | |Sein Blick fiel auf Zion. Eine strahlend blaue | |Kristallkugel inmitten der Finsternis....wert, | |beschützt zu werden. | |"Achtung!" | |Der Warnschrei kam zu spät. Der Victim hinter Einheit | |#85 schlug zu. Der Junge unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und| |presste seine Hand auf eine Wunde an seinem linken Arm.| |Verdammt! Plötzlich wurde das missgestaltete Wesen in | |Stücke geschossen. Ein anderer PRO-ING ragte vor ihm | |auf. Nummer 97. Solares. | |"Hm. Danke." erwiderte Roose säuerlich und änderte | |seinen Kurs, um zu seinen Freunden zu fliegen. | |Natürlich war es nett von dem Burschen, ihm zu helfen,| |aber....ach, verfluchte Eifersucht! Dennoch war es | |weitaus schlimmer und schmerzhafter, dass Wrecka | |offensichtlich wirklich blind war und nicht im | |Entferntesten daran dachte, dass er ihr Gefühle | |entgegenbringen könnte. Rick sah ihm eine Weile nach. | |Es tat ihm leid, dass die Partnerin des Jungen nichts | |begriff. Ob er einmal versuchen sollte, sie darauf | |anzusprechen....? | |"Schlaf nicht ein!! Kämpf!!" | |Er grummelte vor sich hin. Die temperamentvolle Stimme | |gehörte seiner Zwillingsschwester Miranda, die ihm | |zwar äußerlich ähnlich war, aber charakterlich | |hatten sie nicht allzu viel gemein. Na ja, bis auf die | |Tatsache, dass sie beide dazu neigten, sich schnell zu | |verlieben.... | |"Schalt dein Hirn ein, Bruderherz!! Wie oft soll ich | |dich noch anhauen?! Ein Victim auf drei Uhr! | |Konzentrier dich!" | |Unterdessen hatte Zero bereits erfolgreich gegen vier | |dieser Wesen gesiegt, die ihn hatten einkreisen wollen.| |Dank seines EX hatte er jedoch für einen kurzen Moment| |die Zeit anhalten und die Kreaturen in ihre Einzelteile| |zerlegen können. Seine EX-Reaktion war zudem nicht | |unbemerkt geblieben. Die Weiße Göttin schwebte wie | |erstarrt vor sich hin und Teela drehte sich suchend um.| |Diese Kraft! Kontrolle über die Zeit! Er war hier! In | |ihrer Nähe! Ihre scharfen Augen flirrten über die | |verschiedenen Bilder, die sich ihr boten: Eeva Leena, | |ausgerüstet mit einer ihrer großkalibrigen Waffen, | |vernichtete einen der Feinde, während Telia Kallisto | |mit dem Schwert zu Werke ging und in einem weit | |ausholenden Bogen eine blutrote Schneise zwischen einen| |Trupp der abscheulichen Gegner schlug. Agui Keameia | |errichtete für ein paar PRO-INGs ein Schutzschild und | |die Luhma Klein flog hoch über dem Schlachtfeld, wo | |Erts damit beschäftigt war, nach dem Anführer des | |Rudels zu forschen. | |Da! | |Nummer 88! | |Zero wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und rang | |erschöpft nach Atem. Der Kampf kostete stets viel | |Energie. Aber diese grässlichen Ungeheuer mussten | |zerstört werden....! Er hielt inne, als die Erinnerung| |an den Schmerzensschrei durch seinen Kopf flimmerte. | |Jedes Wesen fühlte Schmerz....Aber nein! Er durfte | |nicht an seiner Aufgabe zweifeln! Als er eine Art | |Surren hinter sich vernahm, wandte er sich um und | |stockte. Ernn Laties. In seinem Cockpit breitete sich | |plötzlich ein helles Licht aus und eine Frau erschien | |vor ihm. Verwirrt betrachtete er sie. Sie hatte langes | |türkisfarbenes Haar und ebensolche Augen. Schon wollte| |er sie berühren, doch da erkannte er, dass sie nicht | |echt war. | |"Wer....?" | |"Ich bin Teela." stellte sie sich vor und lächelte ihm| |dezent zu. | |"Teela? Die Top-Pilotin?! Aber wie....kommst du hier | |rein?" | |"Das, was du siehst, ist eine Projektion meines | |Geistes. Ich wusste, dass es bald soweit sein würde - | |dass wir uns bald begegnen würden." | |"Dass wir uns....begegnen würden? Woher willst du das | |gewusst haben?" | |Sie näherte sich ihm und schaute ihm tief in die | |Augen. Wie sie es vermutet hatte. Auch er verströmte | |jene Aura der Macht, die nur den "Perfekten" zu Eigen | |war....Ihr Scan hatte es richtig erfasst. Kein Atomic. | |Er war ein Zenoah. Wie der andere, der silberhaarige | |Anwärter namens Hiead. | |"Ich wusste es einfach. Dir ist es vorherbestimmt, eine| |Göttin zu steuern. Halte an deinem Traum fest, denn | |aus ihm erwächst deine Stärke. Wir sind gleich. Du | |wirst diese Welt retten...." | |Ihre Erscheinung verblasste nach und nach. "....Rei." | |Damit war sie verschwunden und die Weiße Ingrid | |widmete sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Funktion - dem | |Kampf. Wie versteinert blieb Zero im Cockpit zurück | |und hielt noch immer die Hand nach der jungen Frau | |ausgestreckt. Dieser Name! Der, den sein Vater ihm | |gegeben hatte! Woher....?! | |"Pass auf!! Angreifer von links!!" | |Kizunas verzweifelter Aufschrei riss ihn aus seinem | |gelähmten Zustand. Er hatte keine Zeit, um sich über | |wunderliche Begegnungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen! Er | |zielte und schoss in fast derselben Sekunde. Der Victim| |wurde frontal getroffen und trudelte zur Seite. Von | |irgendwoher tauchte Clay auf, zog das Schwert seiner | |Einheit und schnitt den Gegner in zwei gleichmäßige | |Hälften. Saki schnippte einmal begeistert, um ein | |"Klasse!" damit auszudrücken, als sie die Aktion ihres| |Partners auf dem Bildschirm verfolgte. Ihre Angst war | |geblieben, doch sein kämpferisches Können löste eine| |beruhigende Zuversicht in ihr aus. Er hatte | |versprochen, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Daran | |glaubte sie. | |"YAMAGI!!!!" | |Roose fing seinen Freund auf, als dieser von einem | |Victim brutal zurückgeschleudert wurde. Die Klauen der| |Bestie hatten den Mecha entlang des rechten Beines | |aufgeschlitzt. Rasend vor Schmerz und Zorn wand sich | |Yamagi aus dem Griff von Kandidat Nr. 85, packte sein | |Schwert und stieß es tief in die Eingeweide des | |Wesens. Von weitem drang der Befehl zum Rückzug an | |seine Ohren. Erts hatte den Anführer der Schar | |entdeckt und Galew und Teela hatten ihm geschickt und | |schnell den Garaus gemacht. Nachdem alle Schüler | |wieder nach GOA zurückgekehrt waren, eilte Tsukasa mit| |einer Bahre zu PRO-ING #86, um ihren Partner zur | |Krankenstation zu bringen, denn nicht nur das Bein der | |Einheit, auch der Oberschenkel des Jungen war | |aufgerissen worden. Ein Arbeiter half ihr, Yamagi | |vorsichtig umzuladen, während sich auf seinem Gesicht | |bereits feine Schweißperlen bildeten. Eine | |unerträgliche Pein durchzuckte ihn. Um ihr zu | |entkommen, versank er in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit. | |Miranda musterte den lilahaarigen Rekruten eingehend, | |während er behutsam auf die Trage verfrachtet und | |weggefahren wurde. Rick trat zu ihr und blickte sie | |erstaunt an. Na? Wo blieben ihre üblichen | |Schimpftiraden, von wegen, dass er im Gefecht nicht | |pennen dürfe und sich gefälligst am Riemen zu reißen| |habe? Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen herum,| |sie reagierte aber nicht. | |"Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?" | |"Kennst du den?" | |"Wen?" | |"Anwärter Nr. 86." | |"Hä? Also, wen's dich interessiert - ich glaube, er | |heißt Yamagi Kushida. Aber leg mich nicht fest, ich | |bin nicht sicher, ob das stimmt. Weiß ich nur vom | |Hörensagen. Wieso?" | |Ein langes Schweigen antwortete ihm. Mit Schrecken nahm| |Rick den verschleierten Glanz in ihren Augen wahr. | |Außerdem - bildete er sich das nur ein, oder stieg ihr| |tatsächlich eine leichte Röte in die Wangen? Du meine| |Güte! Er kannte diese Anzeichen! | |Verzückt schlug Miranda die Hände zusammen, als | |würde sie beten und rief glücklich: | |"Was für ein süßer Typ!!!" | |*!KRACH!* | |"Bruderherz? Was machst du denn da unten? Tut dir was | |weh?" | |".........Wie kommst du darauf?" | | | |Die fünf Göttinnen hatten ihre Arbeit für heute | |beendet. Die Piloten wurden freudig von ihren Lotsen | |empfangen, bis auf Teela, die keinen Partner hatte, aus| |was für Gründen auch immer. Phil Phleira fiel Rio in | |die Arme und presste sich eng an ihn. Es ging ihm gut! | |Er strich ihr liebevoll über den kurzen Haarschopf und| |meinte: "Siehst du? Ich bin gesund und munter. Niemals | |würde ich dich allein lassen." | |"Ja." | |Ihre dunkelgrünen Augen schwammen in Tränen der | |Erleichterung. Rio traf dieser Anblick mit | |unwiderstehlicher Kraft. Er brachte keinen Ton hervor. | |Aber das war auch gar nicht mehr nötig, denn sein Herz| |diktierte ihm, was er zu tun hatte. Seine Arme | |schlossen sich fest um ihre Taille, er nahm all seinen | |Mut zusammen und küsste sie. Phil Phleira war | |überrumpelt davon, doch bald erlag sie den wohligen | |Schauern, die durch ihren Körper strömten und | |erwiderte seinen Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft. Die | |Umgebung verschwamm zu einem Nichts. | |Galews Unterkiefer krachte durch mehrere Etagen, bevor | |Leena, die strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, sich | |erbarmte und ihm den Mund wieder zudrückte. Yu wagte | |ein schmales Lächeln, so schmal, das man es nur mit | |einer Lupe erkennen konnte. Bei Kazuhi hingegen war es | |deutlicher. Auch Erts sah die Szene mit Freude und | |Wohlwollen. Tune, die neben ihm stand, hatte jedoch | |einen traurigen Ausdruck auf dem hübschen Antlitz. | |Liebe. Sie spürte, wie eine gewaltige Tränenflut in | |ihr hochkroch. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief| |davon, als wäre der Leibhaftige selbst hinter ihr her.| |Nie wieder! Sie würde nie wieder lieben....! | |"Tune! Was hast du?!" rief Erts ihr nach. | |Doch er kannte den Grund ihrer Qual bereits. | |Ernest. | | | | | |Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel. | |Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 05: Kummer" | 


	6. Curriculum 05: Kummer

Curriculum 05: Kummer  
  
"Du wirst diese Welt retten....Rei."  
  
Zero schrak aus seinem Schlaf auf und fuhr sich über die erhitzte Stirn. Ein Traum! Noch immer schnürte ihm ein eigenartiges Gefühl die Kehle zusammen, wenn er an seine Begegnung mit Teela dachte. Währendessen war ihm klar geworden, dass sie keine gewöhnliche Frau war - woher sollte sie auch seinen richtigen Namen kennen? Sie war etwas Besonderes, Geheimnisvolles. Aber warum hatte sie gerade mit ihm sprechen wollen? "Wir sind gleich." hatte sie erklärt. In welchem Punkt waren sie gleich? Was meinte sie damit? Schon einmal hatte jemand diese Worte an ihn gerichtet, doch das lag lange zurück - Hiead war es damals gewesen, als er sich wieder einmal mit ihm in der Wolle hatte, kurz nachdem er aus dem Cockpit der Eeva Leena herausgekommen war. Wie hatte er überhaupt in die Göttin einsteigen können? Ohne vorheriges Training war das eigentlich unmöglich. Die Ingrid hätte ihn abstoßen müssen. Er ließ sich auf sein Kissen zurückfallen und starrte gedankenverloren auf die kahle Decke über sich. Neben ihm schliefen Clay und Hiead tief und fest. Hatten die gar keine Sorgen zu wälzen? Vielleicht sollte er Kizuna fragen, was er tun sollte....  
  
Sein Herz erwärmte sich, als er sich ihre Erscheinung vorstellte. Obwohl er die Wahrheit bereits eine geraume Weile vor sich her schob, konnte er es nun nicht mehr verleugnen. Hatte er sich zunächst noch eingeredet, dass es nichts weiter als eine lockere Schwärmerei sei, war ihm nach dem Ball schlagartig bewusst geworden, dass er sich ernsthaft in seine Partnerin mit den niedlichen Katzenohren verliebt hatte. Und als hätte er damit nicht schon genug zu tun, begann morgen das Training mit den neuen Anwärtern! Hoffentlich war der Neuling, der ihm zugeteilt werden würde, ein netter und nicht allzu arroganter Kerl, denn sonst sah es für die zweitägige Zusammenarbeit schlecht aus. Sein Partner damals war Erts gewesen, der Jüngste unter den Top-Schülern. Zero hatte miterlebt, wie der freundliche und zurückhaltende Junge zum vollwertigen Piloten ernannt worden war. Sein Bruder Ernest war gestorben und er war zu dessen Nachfolger auserkoren worden. Wann würde wohl seine Stunde schlagen? Wann würde er endlich eine Göttin fliegen dürfen? Teelas Worte hallten erneut in seinem Kopf wider: "Es ist dir vorherbestimmt...."  
  
Ausbilder Hijikata Azuma räusperte sich, doch es war zu leise, als dass er die Prügelei, die sich gerade vor seiner Nase abspielte, hätte unterbrechen können. Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.  
  
"He! Seid ihr taub?! Ich sagte: Ruhe und Disziplin sind auf GOA notwendig, um...."  
  
Die Rauferei ging fröhlich und lautstark weiter.  
  
"....VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!! HÖRT MIR ENDLICH ZU!!!!"  
  
Diesmal zeigte das kräftige Organ des Kapitäns seine erhoffte Wirkung. Das wilde Knäuel entwirrte sich und fünf Jungen nahmen vor ihm Aufstellung. Die neuen Anwärter, Nr. 140-144.  
  
"So!! Und jetzt noch einmal von vorn: Es spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, wer von euch welchem Top-Schüler zugeteilt wird, also lasst den Blödsinn und hört auf, euch darüber zu streiten! Die Senior Kadetten werden in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Denkt daran, ein Kampf mit einem PRO-ING ist kein harmloses Vergnügen für ein paar Kleinkinder, sondern im Training wird immer der Ernstfall geprobt!! IST DAS KLAR?!"  
  
"Jawohl, Sir!!!" erklang es schallend aus fünf Kehlen.  
  
"Geht doch. Warum nicht gleich?"  
  
Die Tür hinter ihm schwang zur Seite und eine Gruppe groß gewachsener Jungen kam herein, anhand der Symbole auf ihren Schuluniformen als Senior Kadetten erkennbar. Die neuen Rekruten machten sich ganz klein. Offensichtlich war ihr Selbstbewusstsein nach Azumas Ausbruch um einen Gutteil geschrumpft. Du liebe Zeit, die Typen wirkten schon so erwachsen!  
  
"Nr. 140!"  
  
Ein schmächtiger Bursche mit krausem Blondhaar und grauen Augen trat vor.  
  
"Das hier ist Anwärter Nr. 88, Zero Enna. Er wird dein Partner sein."  
  
Zero streckte dem verschüchterten Kerl die Hand hin und lächelte, bis er merkte, dass die Anspannung aus dem Gesicht des anderen gewichen war.  
  
"Freut mich. Meinen Namen hast du ja schon gehört. Und wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich heiße Jason."  
  
Er ergriff die dargebotene Rechte und strahlte. Wie gut, dass sein Sempai nicht so streng war! Im Gegenteil, er schien echt nett zu sein - umso besser!  
  
"Nr. 141!"  
  
Ein muskelbepackter Hüne, bei dem die Uniform hier und da bereits gefährlich spannte, mit einem Haufen Sommersprossen im Gesicht, hellrotem Haar und grünen Augen, baute sich vor seinem Partner auf, den Azuma ihm zuteilte.  
  
"Das ist Anwärter Nr. 87, Hiead Gner."  
  
"Okay, Alter, spitz die Ohren! Mein Name ist Thunder und ich lass' mir von keinem was bieten! Also sieh zu, dass du während unseres Trainings keinen Mist baust!"  
  
Der Neuling hatte überraschend schnell zu seinem Selbstvertrauen zurückgefunden, aber auch nur, weil er meinte, Hiead als zerbrechlichen Schönling einstufen zu können. Hijikata unterdrückte eine bissige Bemerkung, als dieses Gelaber an seine Ohren drang und dankte Gott, dass der unverschämte Bengel an den Richtigen geraten war. Hiead würde ihm schon Manieren beibringen! Der junge Mann mit den granatfarbenen Augen musterte seinen Gegenüber in eisigem Schweigen. Ein abfälliges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.  
  
"Spitz du lieber die Ohren, Kleiner!" erwiderte er kalt, wobei er das "Kleiner" absichtlich stark betonte, "Du bist nicht in der Situation, eine große Lippe zu riskieren! ICH bin der Top-Schüler von uns beiden! Sei froh, dass ich dich für deine Frechheit nicht übers Knie lege!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Nr. 142!"  
  
Ein Junge mit kohlrabenschwarzem Haar, dunklen Brombeeraugen und einer braungebrannten Haut schob sich in den Vordergrund des Geschehens.  
  
"Das ist dein Partner, Anwärter Nr. 89, Clay Cliff Fortran."  
  
Er verneigte sich respektvoll und stellte sich vor: "Ich heiße Kazim. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Fortran-sempai."  
  
"Es freut mich ebenso."  
  
"Nr. 143!"  
  
Der Angesprochene war ein zierlicher, feminin wirkender Typ mit schulterlangen blaugrünen Haaren und großen, ausdrucksvollen braunen Augen.  
  
"Das hier ist Anwärter Nr. 86, Yamagi Kushida."  
  
"Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich bin sehr erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen." Der Senior Kadett seufzte unweigerlich. Hoffentlich war der Kerl nicht das Porzellanpüppchen, nach dem er aussah, anderenfalls würde er es hier auf der Akademie nicht einfach haben. Trotzdem durfte er ihn nicht gleich entmutigen!  
  
"Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
"Ich heiße Jacques, Sir."  
  
"Aha. Na, dann nenne ich dich einfach so. Und ich bin Yamagi. Den ,Sir' kannst du weglassen. Da komme ich mir nur unnötig alt vor!"  
  
"Wie Sie wünschen."  
  
"Wie wär's mit Du?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Wir sind schließlich beide Rekruten. Du kannst mich ruhig duzen."  
  
"Wenn Sie es vorziehen."  
  
"Auweia...."  
  
"Nr. 144!"  
  
Der Letzte im Bunde war ein drahtiger, überschlanker Bursche mit einer rosa Igelfrisur und blauen Augen, die neugierig und auch ein wenig hochmütig in die Welt schauten.  
  
"Das ist Anwärter Nr. 85, Roose Sawamura." Die beiden gaben sich die Hand.  
  
"Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Kann ich von mir nicht gerade behaupten."  
  
Roose schnappte nach Luft. Was war denn in den gefahren?! Na, sollte der reden, was er wollte, ein derartig hochtrabendes Gebaren beeindruckte ihn nicht im Geringsten.  
  
"Wenn du gekommen bist, um das trotzige Kind heraushängen zu lassen, von mir aus, aber dann kannst du gleich wieder abhauen. Mit solchen Leuten vergeude ich nicht meine Zeit!"  
  
Für diese Antwort erntete Roose vier bewundernde Blicke von seinen Kommilitonen. Sogar Hiead empfand seine Äußerung als durchaus schlagfertig genug, um den Neuling in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Azuma nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Äh...."  
  
"Jetzt hat man dir wohl den Mund zugeklebt, was? Okay, Kleiner, ich will mal darüber hinweg sehen, ist schließlich unser erster Tag. Dein Name?"  
  
"Henry."  
  
"Henry. Gewöhn dir einen angemesseneren Ton an, ja? Respekt vor jemandem zu zeigen ist nicht das Schlechteste."  
  
"Damit wären die Teams aufgestellt. Fangen wir an!"  
  
Tune stand auf der Aussichtsplattform und blickte traurig in das nachtschwarze All. Dort draußen, in dieser düsteren Weite, hatte ihr Partner, Ernest Cuore, sein Leben verloren, indem er ein anderes geschützt hatte. Hätte er das nicht getan, wäre er jetzt noch hier! Sie schluchzte auf und heiße Tränen perlten aus ihren Augen. Er war bereit gewesen, für Gareas zu sterben! Und er opferte sich. Warum bloß?! Sie presste den Mund zusammen und verbiss sich einen Aufschrei. Weil sie die besten Freunde waren und vielleicht sogar mehr als das....Wenn Gareas nicht wäre, würde Ernest noch leben! Dieser verfluchte Heißsporn, der nicht nachdachte, wenn er sich in den Kampf stürzte! ER hätte sterben müssen, nicht der Mann, den sie liebte! Sie sank auf die Knie und trommelte mit ihrer Faust gegen den sterilen kühlen Boden. |"Ich....hasse....ihn....! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse | |ihn!" dachte sie verzweifelt und verbittert. | |"Tune?" | |Sie schrak hoch und erhob sich eilig, als sie Erts' | |Stimme hörte. Er sah besorgt aus und musterte sie mit | |einer Mischung aus Unruhe und Befürchtung, als ahnte | |er, wie ihr Herz sich quälte. | |"Du....wolltest doch noch einmal nach Klein sehen. Hast| |du jetzt Zeit?" | |"Ja. Natürlich." | |Sie wischte sich nachlässig die Tränen aus dem | |Gesicht und näherte sich ihm. | |"Danke, dass du dich so gut um die Göttin kümmerst." | |erklärte er mit einem sanften Lächeln und wischte | |einen der salzigen Tropfen fort, die noch in ihren | |Wimpern hingen. Plötzlich fühlte er ein machtvolles, | |dunkles Bild auf sich einströmen, das ihn erschreckte.| |Er zog seine Hand zurück, während seine Lotsin an ihm| |vorbeiging und verschwand. Sein Herz klopfte wie | |rasend. Unmöglich! Das konnte nicht sein! Aber seine | |Gabe hatte ihn noch nie getäuscht....! Seine Finger, | |an denen die alptraumhafte Vorstellung wie Schmutz zu | |haften schien, zitterten heftig. Nur eine einzige | |Emotion konnte im Inneren eines Menschen solch einen | |schwarzen Abgrund erzeugen, angefüllt mit Wut, Trauer | |und Schmerz. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. | |HASS....! | |Erts wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war der Kummer| |über Ernests Tod, den sie immer noch nicht überwunden| |hatte. Er fraß sie langsam auf.... | | | |Tune wanderte mit ausgreifenden, energischen Schritten,| |die so gar nicht zu ihrem eigentlichen Naturell passen | |wollten, durch die Korridore, bis sie den Aufzug | |erreicht hatte, der zu den Ingrids führte. Sie begab | |sich zur Luhma Klein und wiederholte einige Checks von | |gestern, mit denen sie nicht fertig geworden war. | |Fröhliches Lachen ließ sie sich verwirrt umschauen. | |Es waren Rioroute und Phil Phleira, die vor Keameia | |standen und alberne Zärtlichkeiten austauschten. Ihr | |wurde übel. Aus Neid. Warum durften alle um sie herum | |glücklich werden, nur sie nicht?! | |Die junge Frau mit der großen gelben Schleife im Haar | |spürte den stechenden Blick, den ihre Freundin auf sie| |richtete. Was war los mit ihr? Sie tippte ihren Partner| |an und er wandte sich in Richtung Tune, zuckte aber | |ebenfalls vor dem feindseligen Ausdruck in ihrem | |Gesicht zurück. | |"Äh....hallo Tune! Wie geht's?" | |"Warum?" | |"Warum? Warum was?" erkundigte sich der Pilot erstaunt,| |der die Situation allmählich als unangenehm zu | |empfinden begann. Der zornige Ton in ihrer Stimme | |behagte ihm gar nicht! | |"Warum?!" wiederholte sie erbost. "Alle Welt verliebt | |sich um mich herum, jeder ist glücklich und zufrieden,| |trotz des Krieges, der um uns tobt!! Der Krieg, der | |Ernest das Leben gekostet hat!! Wie könnt ihr lachen | |und euch freuen, obwohl so viel Leid geschieht?! Und | |warum darfst DU den Mann behalten, den du liebst?! Als | |wenn deine Gefühle aufrichtig wären!! Hast du dich | |jemals so um ihn gekümmert, wie ich mich um Ernest?! | |Nein!! Eure ganze Beziehung ist doch bloß ein Spiel, | |nichts dahinter!! Ich will euer Theater nicht mehr | |sehen!!" | |Es war ganz still geworden. | |Irgendwo ging eine Tür. | |Schritte. | |Vielleicht. | |Oder Einbildung. | |Phil Phleira fixierte Tune mit ihren tiefgrünen Augen.| |Langsam, fast bedächtig, bewegte sie sich auf die | |andere zu. Noch nie zuvor hatte Rio sie so viel | |Entschlossenheit ausstrahlen sehen. Schließlich stand | |sie vor der Lotsin von Maschine 05 und maß sie genau | |ab, als hätte sie eine Fremde vor sich. | |Im nächsten Moment knallte eine Ohrfeige. | |"Jetzt habe ich aber genug!! Ich kann verstehen, dass | |der Tod eines geliebten Menschen nur schwer zu | |akzeptieren ist, aber das Leben geht weiter!! Du kannst| |dich doch nicht für immer in deine Trauer | |zurückziehen und alle anderen dafür verdammen, wenn | |sie glücklicher sind als du!! Glück verdankt man | |nicht nur anderen!! Es ist an dir, etwas aus deinem | |Leben zu machen!! Wenn du den Kummer in deinem Herzen | |nicht durch eigene Kraft besiegst, wird er dich | |besiegen und dich zerstören!! Was erwartest du denn?! | |Lebensgenuss rund um die Uhr, Sorgenfreiheit, Glück | |und Liebe wo immer du hinkommst?! Denkst du etwa, das | |Leben wäre eine Art Schlaraffenland, in dem dir die | |Erfüllung all deiner Träume in den Hals gestopft wird| |wie die gebratenen Tauben?! Du musst kämpfen - und | |wenn es sein muss, auch gegen dich selbst, denn allein | |man selbst ist seines eigenen Glückes Schmied!! Ernest| |wird niemals für immer sterben, denn er lebt in deinem| |Herzen weiter!! Was würde er sagen, wenn er wüsste, | |wie sich seine ehemalige Partnerin von ihrem Schmerz | |Stück für Stück auffressen lässt?!" | |"Phil Phleira...." hub Rioroute an. | |Sie schwieg atemlos, ihre Tränen krampfhaft | |unterrückend. Tune stand da, als wäre sie zu Stein | |erstarrt. Der Pilot legte die Arme um die Frau, die er | |liebte, und sagte: | |"Ich verstehe deine Qual, glaub mir. Wenn Phil Phleira | |etwas zustoßen würde.... würde ich vermutlich | |genauso reagieren wie du. Ich könnte es auch nicht | |ertragen und würde mich von meiner Umgebung abkapseln.| |Ich würde ewig schönen Erinnerungen nachhängen, von | |dem träumen, was gewesen ist, weinen und schreien, | |mich aufgeben, die Hoffnung verlieren. Aber das wäre | |nicht richtig. Vielleicht würde mich auch erst eine | |Ohrfeige zur Vernunft bringen. Doch ich denke, ich | |wäre dankbar für diese Ohrfeige, von wem auch immer | |ich sie bekommen würde. Was ist mit Galew? Er hat sich| |sein stürmisches, energisches und doch irgendwo | |liebenswertes Wesen bewahrt, obwohl er mit dem | |Bewusstsein lebt, dass er hätte sterben sollen, nicht | |Ernest. Glaubst du, er ist glücklicher als du? Tief in| |seinem Herzen? Nein. Aber er kämpft. Er ist nicht | |bereit, sich von seinem Kummer vernichten zu lassen. | |Das Leben geht weiter. Er ist nicht in den | |gefährlichen, endlosen Abgrund der Trauer gestürzt, | |weil er bereit war, sich auffangen zu lassen. Er hat | |die hilfreichen Hände ergriffen, die sich ihm | |entgegenstreckten. Du hast jedoch von Anfang an jeden | |Trost von dir gewiesen. Nach außen gabst du dich | |gefasst und stark, aber du bist gefallen, immer tiefer,| |in ein kaltes Loch in deiner Seele. Der Hass auf Galew | |wird dir nicht helfen. Ihn für das verantwortlich zu | |machen, was geschah, ist keine Lösung. Er trägt die | |Überzeugung seiner Schuld schon mit sich. Diese Last | |ist schwer genug. Meinst du nicht auch?" | |Tune antwortete nicht. | |"Er hat recht." | |Die drei Menschen in der Halle drehten sich | |überrumpelt um und bemerkten eine Gestalt im | |Türrahmen, die sie nicht erwartet hatten. Die Schritte| |waren wohl doch keine Einbildung gewesen. | |Gareas. | |"Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass Ernest für mich gestorben | |ist. Er opferte sein Leben, um mich zu schützen. Mit | |diesem Wissen weiterzuleben, ist nicht leicht. Es | |kostet viel Kraft, mehr vielleicht, als ich | |tatsächlich besitze. Ich trauere noch ab und zu. Aber | |ich weiß auch, dass Ernest nicht gewollt hätte, dass | |ich zu lange um ihn weine. Was soll ich tun, damit du | |mir glaubst? Dich um Verzeihung bitten? Das wird ihn | |nicht zurückbringen. Wenn du dich in deinem Schmerz | |verlierst, wird die Wunde in deinem Herzen nur größer| |und du wirst niemals mehr glücklich sein. Willst du | |das? Du hast viele, denen du etwas bedeutest - Phil | |Phleira, Kazuhi, Leena, weil du ihnen stets eine treue | |und gute Freundin warst. Und Rio, Yu, mich, Erts, weil | |du für uns da warst, wenn wir Probleme hatten. Du | |magst still und in dich gekehrt sein, aber wir alle | |wussten, wenn uns etwas plagt, konnten wir mit dir | |darüber reden. Selbst Teela hat sich um dich gesorgt, | |ein kleines bisschen wenigstens, und das ist bei ihr | |eine Menge. Gib nicht auf, Tune! Nicht hier und jetzt!"| | | |Er betrachtete sie flehend. | |"Lasst mich in Ruhe." erwiderte sie monoton und | |verließ die kleine Gruppe. Galew seufzte. So hatte er | |sich das gewiss nicht vorgestellt. Es war, als würde | |er gegen eine Wand anrennen, die immer dicker wurde, je| |öfter er dagegen schlug. Wie sollte er die grausamen | |Fesseln des Kummers und der Trauer zerreißen, wenn sie| |selbst dafür sorgte, dass sie von neuem damit | |umsponnen wurde? Oder war es bereits zu spät? Hatte er| |zu lange gezögert, um ihr eine rettende Hand zu | |reichen? War das wieder seine Schuld? Er kratzte sich | |am Kopf, und spürte, wie eine eigenartige Schwere von | |ihm Besitz ergriff. Er musste ihr helfen. Aber wie? | | | |Phil Phleira und ihr Partner hatten sich diskret | |zurückgezogen, als Galew seine Rede beendet hatte. | |Tunes Reaktion war wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend | |gewesen. Plötzlich brach das Mädchen die lastende | |Stille. | |"Ist unsere Beziehung wirklich nur ein Spiel?" | |"Was meinst du damit?" | |"Das waren ihre Worte. Ist es dir ernst oder bin ich | |nur eine unter vielen für dich?" | |"Was soll das? Das müsstest du doch wissen." | |"Ach? Und warum kannst du es mir nicht einfach sagen?" | |Er schwieg. | |".....Ha! Es ist also doch wahr! Für dich ist alles | |nur ein Spiel, ja? ,Ich liebe dich' ist nur hübsches | |Beiwerk, der Kuss war bloß Theater?" | |"Fühlt sich ein Theater so....echt an?" | |"Vermutlich bist du nur ein exzellenter Schauspieler!" |  
  
Rioroute trat auf sie zu, packte sie an den Armen und bog ihr Kinn mit gebieterischer Sanftheit nach oben.  
  
"Phil Phleira. Das ist das erste Mal, das ich dir dies sage. Für mich gibt es keine andere Frau als dich, und wird es auch nie geben. Du lässt mein Herz singen, wenn du lächelst, deine Stimme ist wie der schönste Gesang für mich, deine strahlenden Augen lassen mich alle Sorgen und Nöte vergessen. Deine Berührungen befreien mich von meinen Schwierigkeiten, von meiner Angst, meinen Zweifeln. Selbst wenn ich versuchen würde, eine andere zu finden, es würde nicht funktionieren. Du bedeutest mir mehr als mein eigenes Leben, ich würde....ich würde für dich sterben, Phil Phleira. Es gibt kein Licht, keine Wärme, kein Lachen, kein Glück, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Ich will niemanden außer dir. Wenn ich nicht dein Partner wäre, so wäre ich gerne dein Diener, nur um in deiner Nähe zu sein. Früher hätte ich jeden, der so was Kitschiges von sich gegeben hätte, in Grund und Boden gestampft, aber seit ich dich kenne, weiß ich, dass es das gibt, die große Liebe. Du bist die Luft in meinen Lungen, der Grund, warum ich kämpfe, der einzige Mensch, bei dem ich wirkliche Geborgenheit und Frieden finde. Ich liebe dich. Nichts und niemand wird je etwas daran ändern."  
  
Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, küsste er sie ein zweites Mal, innig und leidenschaftlich. Sie hatte den Eindruck, von einer mächtigen Woge mitgerissen zu werden. Ihr Glücksgefühl nahm eine Heftigkeit an, die sie erschreckte. In jeder Faser ihres Körpers ließ er sie spüren, wie sehr er sie liebte, begehrte. Ihr Herz war am Überlaufen. Sie presste sich an ihn, umschlang ihn fest, als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen und erwiderte schließlich seinen Kuss. Ihre schwelenden Zweifel wurden fortgespült in einer einzigen, rauschhaften Sinneswahrnehmung. Wie hatte sie glauben können, dass er es nicht ernst meine....? Nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, betrachtete er sie lange und intensiv.  
  
"Verzeih mir", flüsterte sie. "Ich hätte nicht...."  
  
"Du sorgst dich um Tune, nicht wahr? Deshalb warst du auch so wütend. Du willst, dass sie einsieht, wie falsch der Weg ist, den sie eingeschlagen hat."  
  
"Ja....Was soll ich tun, Rio? Ich möchte ihr helfen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie."  
  
"Wir werden uns zusammen etwas überlegen, was meinst du? Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie sich selbst aufgibt. Ich bin bei dir. Wenn wir fest daran glauben, dass wir es schaffen, dann werden wir es auch schaffen."  
  
"Du bist sehr optimistisch."  
  
"An etwas zu glauben, ist nicht sinnlos oder unnütz. Es vermittelt dir Kraft und verleiht dir den nötigen Mut, den du brauchst, um im Leben zu bestehen. Weil du an mich glaubst, kann ich im Kampf stark sein, weil ich dein Vertrauen habe, kann mich niemand aufhalten. Tune hat ihre Hoffnung und ihren Glauben verloren. Wir müssen ihr bei der Suche danach helfen."  
  
"....Rio.....ach Rio!"  
  
Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie warf sich ihm an die Brust. Er ließ sein Kinn in ihrem weichen Haar ruhen und strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken.  
  
"Was auch immer kommen mag, wir bleiben zusammen. Der Krieg erzeugt viel Leid und Schmerz. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass es unsere Zukunft ist, um die wir kämpfen. Weine nicht, mein Liebling. Es gibt ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, auch für Tune. Sie muss nur bereit sein, darauf zu zugehen."  
  
Teela wanderte durch die dunklen Korridore der Raumstation. Ihre Schritte hallten von den kalten Wänden wider. Zion leuchtete ihr aus der Schwärze des Weltraums entgegen. Der Planet war wie ein Licht am Ende eines Tunnels. Tune hatte sich davon abgewendet. Aber noch war es nicht zu spät. Für niemanden.  
  
"Ja. Du wirst diese Welt retten....Rei."  
  
Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel.  
  
Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 06: Freundschaft" 


	7. Curriculum 06: Freundschaft

Curriculum 06: Freundschaft  
  
Saki stand vor dem Quartier der Anwärter 87-89 und wartete. Sie wollte Clay zum Training abholen - und außerdem musste sie ihm endlich gestehen, was sie für ihn empfand. Weiter zu schweigen würde nichts ändern. Als erstes verließ Hiead das Zimmer, mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck, wie gewöhnlich. Hinter ihm humpelte Zero heraus, ungehalten vor sich hin murmelnd:  
  
"Was fällt den dem ein?! Was heißt hier, ich wäre zu lange aufgeblieben und hätte seine Nachtruhe gestört?! Und dann gleich ein Tritt gegen das Schienbein! Wenn er nicht mein Kumpel wäre, würde ich ihn...."  
  
Saki schmunzelte. Dank Clay war sie bereits im Bilde. Die Rivalität zwischen den beiden flammte zwar noch ab und zu auf, doch im Grunde - und was sie auch garantiert niemals zugegeben hätten - waren sie mittlerweile zu Kameraden geworden. Wohlgemerkt nur "Kameraden", denn von einer richtigen Freundschaft, wie sie zwischen ihrem Partner, Zero, Roose und Yamagi bestand, konnte natürlich keine Rede sein, denn Hiead grenzte sich noch immer ab. Endlich erschien Clay im Türrahmen. Sie begrüßte ihn anmutig und sie marschierten los. Auf halbem Weg hielt sie an und sprach ihn an.  
  
"Weißt du....ich....wollte dich eigentlich schon eine ganze Weile fragen, warum du mich vor sechs Tagen....also, kurz vor dem Kampf....ge....geküsst hast...." Er drehte sich nicht um.  
  
"Warum willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Na, also hör mal - schließlich passiert mir so was nicht gerade oft!"  
  
"Ich....wollte dich trösten."  
  
"Trösten? Ist das etwa....der einzige Grund?!"  
  
Ein Zittern ergriff ihren Körper und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ihre Augen wirkten fiebrig. Er stieß einen Seufzer aus.  
  
"Es war doch gar kein richtiger Kuss, mehr....eine freundschaftliche Geste."  
  
"Eine....freundschaftliche Geste?! Du machst Witze! Ich....ich glaube dir nicht!" stieß sie hervor. Er antwortete nicht, statt dessen setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, in Richtung PRO-ING-Gelände. Saki konnte einen Moment nur sprachlos hinter ihm her starren. Dann lief sie ihm nach.  
  
"Was erwartest du denn von mir?!" fuhr er plötzlich heftig auf. "Ich....will nicht, dass du mein Herz an mich hängst!! Wenn du das tust, wirst du leiden, sobald ich kämpfe! Letztens, als du mir in die Arme gefallen bist, ist es mir klar geworden - dass ich dich nicht traurig machen will, dass ich dich nicht weinen sehen will! Und deshalb....müssen wir Freunde bleiben....denn wenn....wenn wir ein Liebespaar sind, würdest du bei meinem Tod noch trauriger sein....Ich will das nicht...."  
  
"Idiot!" Saki traten Tränen in die Augen. "Ich....ich....ich habe doch mein Herz schon längst an dich verloren! Selbst, wenn du die distanziertere Rolle eines Freundes behältst, was würde es an meinen Gefühlen für dich ändern?!"  
  
"Aber....aber...."  
  
"Kein aber! Warum verstehst du denn nicht? Ja, du bist ein Besserwisser, ein Bücherwurm, ein Oberlehrer und ein wandelnder Computer, aber....aber ich liebe dich!"  
  
Nun schluchzte sie hemmungslos. Es schmerzte ihn, die sonst so fröhliche und vergnügte Saki dermaßen aufgelöst zu sehen. Sein Herz begann wie wild zu pochen.  
  
"Was....soll ich denn tun?" erkundigte er sich verzweifelt, denn er fühlte sich schwach werden angesichts der herrlichen Rubine, die nun in durchsichtiges Silber getränkt waren. Sie war wunderschön und stets an seiner Seite, stark, tapfer und intelligent.  
  
"Hör doch einmal in deinem Leben auf das, was dein Gefühl dir rät", flüsterte das Mädchen und blickte ihn durch feuchte Wimpern heraus an. Sie spürte, dass es in ihm arbeitete und je länger sie ihn betrachtete, desto mehr versank sie in seinen braunen Augen, die sie an dunkle Topase erinnerten. Ihr Partner. Ihr Freund. Ihre Liebe.  
  
"Du glaubst, dass ich auf diese Weise eine Lösung finde?"  
  
"Ich weiß es. Was befiehlt dir dein Herz?"  
  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen nachlässig fort und wartete auf seine Reaktion, darauf hoffend, dass das Schicksal mit ihr war. Während des Tanzes auf dem Ball hatte sie deutlich eine machtvolle Emotion in ihm wahrgenommen. Sie war so glücklich gewesen in jenen Minuten, die der Tanz gewährt hatte, und sie wollte nicht glauben, sich in dieser warmen Aura getäuscht zu haben. Er musste sie lieben, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht dafür! Warum sagte er es nicht endlich?  
  
"Was mir mein Herz befiehlt? Es...."  
  
Er legte die Hand auf die Brust und schwieg, als müsse er tatsächlich in sich hineinhorchen. Auf einmal, Saki wusste kaum, wie ihr geschah, trat er auf sie zu, umfasste ihre Taille und küsste sie. Allerdings bei weitem nicht so dezent, wie er es vor ein paar Tagen getan hatte, sondern richtig, heiß und stürmisch. Ihr Widerstand erlahmte praktisch sofort. Hingegeben und verzaubert durch die Wonne des Moments, zog sie ihn mit den Armen eng an sich, schloss die Augen und öffnete sich seinem leidenschaftlichen Werben. In diesem Kuss erkannte sie mit bestechender Klarheit das verborgene Feuer, das in ihm schlummerte, und von dem sie bisher nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte. Es war ihr, als würde sie in ein Meer aus Flammen getaucht, die sich in ihr Fleisch brannten, ohne sie zu verletzen. Das Feuer war überwältigend, zärtlich, gebieterisch und sanftmütig in einem und verschlang sie. Nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, strich er mit dem Finger leicht über ihre geröteten Wangen. Sie rang ein wenig nach Atem und hatte Mühe, in die Realität zurückzufinden.  
  
"Wow....War....war das dein erster Kuss?" Er nickte.  
  
"Im Ernst? Ich....eh....hatte den Eindruck, du....wüsstest bereits, wie das....eh....funktioniert...."  
  
"Ich lese auch Romane mit Liebesgeschichten. Manche Autoren sind in diesem Punkt der Beschreibung recht ausführlich. Aber es ist nicht so, dass ich bisher....praktische Übung darin hatte."  
  
Er hustete etwas verlegen, lächelte sie jedoch dabei an.  
  
"So....hm. Nun, deine....Umsetzung von gelesenen Dingen ist sehr....beeindruckend."  
  
"Ach wirklich?"  
  
"Was nicht heißt, dass du dir jetzt was darauf einbilden sollst!!"  
  
Clay schmunzelte und zog sie erneut in eine feste Umarmung. Er drückte seinen Mund spielerisch auf ihre Nase, während Saki sich so leicht fühlte, dass sie hätte davonfliegen können.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." hauchte er sanft in ihr Ohr und sie schmiegte sich an ihn und wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick nie enden möge.  
  
"Seid ihr fertig, ihr Turteltauben?"  
  
Die beiden fuhren auf wie gestochen. Vor ihnen stand ein grinsender Zero, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ, seinen Freund mit vielsagenden Blicken zu mustern, worauf dieser mit dem betont langsamen Hochschieben seiner Brille zu verstehen gab, dass jede eventuelle Nachfrage in höchstem Grade unpassend sei. Unter Clays Adleraugen (Zero begann, sich ein kleines bisschen ungemütlich zu fühlen) begaben sich die drei zu den PRO-INGs, wo man bereits auf die Nachzügler mit der Nummer 89 gewartet hatte. Kizuna und Ikhny genügte ein Blick in Sakis Gesicht, um zu verstehen. Lediglich Wrecka beschwerte sich lauthals über die Verspätung. Roose gebot ihr, still zu sein und sie war eigentümlich bestürzt über seinen harten Ton. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was ihn in solche Wut versetzt haben mochte. Überhaupt geschahen in ihrer Umgebung immer häufiger merkwürdige Dinge - zum Beispiel fiel für Yamagi heute das Training aus, da es Tsukasa nicht gut ging. Sein Partner, der feminine Jacques, kämpfte deshalb mit Hiead, worüber er nicht besonders erfreut war. Bereits während des Frühstücks hatte ihre Zimmergenossin und Freundin sich seltsam verhalten, noch zurückhaltender und kühler als normalerweise. Na ja, darüber konnte sie sich auch später noch den Kopf zerbrechen!  
  
Tsukasa saß auf ihrem Bett und grübelte. Was zum Teufel war nur mit ihr los?! Sie hatte das Training ausfallen lassen, durch eine Ausrede, eine Lüge! Verärgert über sich selbst, warf sie sich zurück auf die frisch gemachten Laken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
RÜCKBLENDE   
  
Yamagi traf auf der Krankenstation ein. Dr. Croford untersuchte sofort seine Beinverletzung und entschied, die Wunde auf der Stelle zu nähen. Währendessen wartete Tsukasa auf die Ärztin und darauf, dass man sie zu ihrem Partner lassen würde. Als Dr. Croford zu ihr kam, schlüpfte ein Mädchen zur Tür herein, das Lotsenanwärterin Nr. 86 noch nie aufgefallen war. Dennoch schien sie ihr irgendwie bekannt und schließlich wusste sie auch, warum - sie hatte eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Rick, ihrem großen Schwarm!  
  
"Nanu, wen haben wir denn hier?" |"Ich bin Miranda Solares, Frau Doktor, die Schwester | |von Anwärter 97. Ich wollte fragen, wie es Yamagi-kun | |geht, weil er doch verwundet worden ist. Kann ich ihn | |sehen?" | |"Eh, natürlich, aber ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, | |seine Partnerin...." | |Den Rest ihres Satzes hörte Miranda schon nicht mehr, | |sie war wie der Blitz im Krankenraum verschwunden. | |"Ja, also, das ist doch....keine Manieren, diese jungen| |Dinger!" | |Tsukasa war sichtlich verwirrt. Was wollte Ricks | |Schwester von Yamagi? Und woher kannte sie überhaupt | |seinen Namen? Von irgendeinem irritierenden Gefühl | |aufgewühlt, folgte sie der anderen. Das Bild, das sich| |ihr bot, nachdem sie das Patientenzimmer betreten | |hatte, traf sie wie ein harter Schlag. Miranda hatte | |neben dem Bett Platz genommen, hielt die Hand des | |Jungen und strich liebevoll über seine Stirn. Er | |blinzelte und fragte, wer sie sei. Mit einem warmen, | |herzlichen Lächeln stellte sie sich ihm vor und | |erklärte, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern würde, bis er| |entlassen werden könne. Verblüfft richtete er sich | |auf. | |"Aber....warum willst du das tun? Wir kennen uns doch | |gar nicht!" | |"Noch nicht. Aber....aber ich finde dich wahnsinnig | |süß! Und, na ja, irgendwie....hatte ich gehofft, du | |könntest mich auch ein bisschen gern haben...." | |Tsukasa hatte genug gehört. Sie machte auf dem Absatz | |kehrt und rannte, als gälte es das Leben. Ihr Herz | |klopfte schwer gegen ihren Brustkorb. Sie meinte, einen| |schmerzhaften Stich in sich zu spüren, schluckte ihre | |Tränen wütend hinunter und lief weiter. Sie lief | |beinahe durch ganz GOA, bevor sie endlich, erschöpft | |und nach Atem ringend, stehen blieb. Etwas in ihr | |schrie auf wie ein Vogel in einem Käfig. Es tat weh! | |Grauenhaft weh! | |Nach diesem Vorfall brachte sie es nicht mehr fertig, | |Yamagi zu besuchen. Das zweite und dritte Mal, als sie | |noch den Mut gehabt hatte, ihn zu sehen, hatte sie | |jedes Mal Miranda angetroffen. Sie hatte neben seinem | |Bett einen Strauß bunter Blumen aufgestellt | |(vermutlich aus der Erholungsanlage; wenn Azuma das | |gewusst hätte!), las ihm etwas vor und erzählte ihm | |vom Training der Anwärter. Und er schien sich wirklich| |wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft zu fühlen.... Hatte er | |jemals so gelacht, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war? | |Tsukasa verglich sich widerwillig mit Miranda und | |schnitt schlecht ab. Miranda war kleiner als Yamagi, | |was ihm, wie sie sich missmutig eingestehen musste, | |sicher wesentlich lieber war, außerdem war die | |Schwarzhaarige mit dem langen geflochtenen Zopf viel | |weiblicher als sie, nicht so reserviert und viel | |offener und humorvoller. Natürlich, ihr Partner war | |binnen der letzten zwei Jahre beachtlich gewachsen, | |aber größer als sie war er immer noch nicht, nur | |gleich groß. Dieses Thema wurmte ihn nach wie vor, das| |wusste sie. Dr. Croford entfernte schließlich die | |Fäden und ließ mit Hilfe ihrer medizinischen | |Ausrüstung auch die kleinsten Anzeichen der Verletzung| |verschwinden. Ursprünglich hatte Tsukasa ihn abholen | |wollen, doch als sie um die Ecke bog, entdeckte sie | |Miranda, die Yamagi an der Hand genommen hatte und ihn | |zur Feier seiner Entlassung zum Essen einlud. Aber das | |war nicht das schlimmste....das schlimmste kam erst am | |nächsten Tag.... | | | |Mit energischen Schritten durchmaß Lotsin Nr. 86 die | |Korridore des Schulungszentrums auf der Suche nach | |ihrem Partner, der bereits vor einer geschlagenen | |halben Stunde beim Training hätte erscheinen sollen! | |Sie fand ihn. Er war in eine Unterhaltung mit Ricks | |Schwester vertieft und bemerkte sie nicht einmal. | |"Yamagi! Ich warte schon seit 30 Minuten auf dich! | |Ausbilder Azuma springt vor Wut im Dreieck! Kommst du | |endlich?!" | |Es war selten, dass sie ihn so anfuhr. | |"Hä? Oh, scheiße! Entschuldige, ich hab total die | |Zeit vergessen!" | |Er gab Miranda einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und| |entschwand. | |"Was....was sollte denn das?!" | |"Was?" | |"Du....hast sie geküsst!" | |"Na und? Wenn du ihren Zwillingsbruder anhimmelst wie | |einen Engel persönlich, hast du ja sicher nichts | |dagegen, wenn ich mit einem anderen Mädchen gehe?" | |"...." | |Da sie nichts erwiderte, blieb er stehen und warf einen| |Blick über die Schulter. In seinen Augen war keine | |Regung zu lesen, doch sie meinte, eine Spur von | |Verbitterung darin zu erkennen. | |"Du gehst mit ihr?" | |Kam es nur ihr so vor, oder klang es wie ein Schrei? | |"Ja. Ich bin dir über nichts, was ich tue, | |Rechenschaft schuldig, Tsukasa. Wenn ich eine Freundin | |habe, ist das ganz allein meine Sache. Du hast doch | |Solares. Also." | |Damit ging er weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie | |immer noch wie zu einer Statue erstarrt im Gang stand | |und ungläubig vor sich hin stierte. Plötzlich brach | |ihre eigenartige Trance. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz | |explodierte in ihrem Inneren. | |"Ya....ma....gi...." | | | | ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE | | | |Ein Schatten fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Eine neue | |Tränenflut wallte in ihr auf und drohte sie zu | |überschwemmen. Ihre Hand krampfte sich in das | |Bettlaken. Warum quälte sie das sosehr? Warum? WARUM?!| | | | | |Rick sah sich suchend um. Es konnte doch nicht so | |schwer sein, Ikhny-chan zu finden! Obgleich er es ihr | |gegenüber wohl nicht so rasch zugeben würde, hatte er| |sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt. Das passierte ihm | |zum ersten Mal und umso verwirrter war er, denn bisher | |hatte er es mit keiner wirklich ernst gemeint. Seine | |übliche Selbstsicherheit hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. | |Außerdem war da noch dieses "störende Subjekt", Hiead| |Gner! An einem zähnefletschenden Victim vorbeizukommen| |war einfacher! Zu seiner großen Freude entdeckte er | |auf einmal einen rosafarbenen Schopf mit Katzenohren. | |Wo Kizuna-san war, konnte ihre beste Freundin auch | |nicht weit sein. Ja - sie lief neben ihr her. Das | |Training war also vorbei (Ist natürlich ein kleiner | |Zeitsprung drin, klar?). So schnell ihn seine Beine | |trugen, rannte er auf die beiden Mädchen zu und | |verbeugte sich elegant, um einen guten Eindruck zu | |machen (der allerdings an Kizunas Meinung über ihn | |nicht viel geändert hätte, und wäre der Eindruck | |zehnmal so gut gewesen). | |"Ikhny-chan. Ich wollte gerade zu dir. Würdest | |du....würdest du heute Abend mit mir ausgehen?" | |Diese Frage verblüffte sie über die Maßen. Meinte es| |das ernst? Der umschwärmte Rick Solares, von seinen | |Geschlechtsgenossen als "Playboy" und "Macho" | |eingestuft (womit sie auch irgendwo recht hatten) und | |der Traummann ihrer Freundin Wrecka, bat sie, | |ausgerechnet sie, um eine Verabredung? Sie zögerte, | |zuzustimmen. | |"Kizuna!" | |Es war Zero, der bereits auf seine Partnerin wartete, | |um mit ihr das Mittagessen einzunehmen. Sie warf Ikhny | |noch einen beschwörenden Blick zu, ignorierte Rick | |geflissentlich und folgte Zero. Die beiden waren | |allein. | |"Ich....ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll...." | |"Sag einfach Ja! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du | |mit mir kämst. Nun?" | |Sie senkte die Lider und blickte zur Seite, | |durcheinander wie sie war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie | |davon halten sollte. Gewiss, sie verurteilte ihn bei | |weitem nicht so rigoros wie Kizuna es tat, aber sie war| |sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn genug mochte, um mit ihm | |auszugehen. Rick war fasziniert von ihrer Schönheit. | |Die warmen braunen Augen mit den langen, wundervoll | |geschwungenen Wimpern, die süße Nase, die rosigen | |Wangen, das wallende Haar und die matt glänzenden, | |schimmernden Lippen....Er musste schlucken. Eine | |eigentümliche, ihm völlig unbekannte Hitze | |bemächtigte sich seiner und vernebelte seinen | |Verstand. Mechanisch ergriff er ihre Schultern, beugte | |sich hinunter und küsste sie. Ikhny erschrak zutiefst.| | | |"DIR GEHT'S WOHL ZU GUT!!!!" | |Eine starke Hand packte Anwärter Nr. 97 von hinten und| |schleuderte ihn rücksichtslos gegen die | |gegenüberliegende Wand. Nur langsam vermochte er, aus | |seinem Dämmerzustand aufzuwachen. Als er wieder klar | |sehen konnte, erhob sich drohend über ihm - wer wohl? | |- Hiead Gner, der natürlich im unpassendsten Moment | |auftauchen musste! Rick verbiss sich einen Fluch. Der -| |Kerl - nervte - ihn!! | |"Ikhny!" wandte sich Hiead gleich darauf an seine | |Lotsin, "Du wirst nicht mit ihm ausgehen! Ich verbiete | |es!" | |Sie sah ihn mit plötzlichem Widerwillen an und | |Ablehnung lag in ihrer Stimme. Sie klang kühler als er| |sie je vernommen hatte und er musterte seine Partnerin | |mit einer Mischung aus seiner gewohnheitsmäßigen | |Verachtung und einer unbestimmten Furcht. | |"Du....VERBIETEST es?!" | |Der silberhaarige Junge war ebenso überrascht über | |seinen (für ihn) unverständlichen Besitzanspruch wie | |über Ikhnys anklagenden Blick. Nie hatte sie erboster | |gewirkt als jetzt - und nie, gab er insgeheim zu, hatte| |sie schöner und stärker ausgesehen. | |"Wenn das so ist", entgegnete sie spitz, "dann werde | |ich mit Rick ausgehen. Heute Abend?" | |"Eh, ja. Du willst also? Super! Ich hole dich um acht | |ab, in Ordnung?" | |Sie nickte und er verließ sie mit einem glücklichen | |Grinsen. | |"Ikhny! Was soll das?! Der Kerl ist ein Schwindler! Er | |ist nicht an dir als Person interessiert, sondern an | |dir als hübsches Mädchen! Weißt du eigentlich, was | |du da tust?!" | |Sie schwieg. Hieads Temperament ging mit ihm durch. Er | |drückte sie gewaltsam - wie schon einmal zu Beginn | |ihrer Ausbildung - gegen die Wand und zischte leise: | |"Du wirst nicht mit ihm ausgehen, hörst du?! Du bist | |MEINE Partnerin! Dein Job ist es, mich zu unterstützen| |und nicht, irgendwelchen Volltrotteln | |hinterherzurennen! Ich...." | |*!KLATSCH!* | |Stille. | |Seine granatfarbenen Augen waren geweitet. Er wich | |zurück. Unwillkürlich legte sich seine Hand auf die | |Wange, auf der die Ohrfeige gelandet war. | |"Jetzt reicht es mir! Zwei Jahre lasse ich mir nun | |schon deine Missbilligung, deine Verachtung, deine | |Gleichgültigkeit, deine Unfreundlichkeit und deine | |Kaltherzigkeit gefallen! Ich habe immer mein Bestes | |getan, um dir zu helfen, aber ich habe kein einziges | |Mal ein Dankeswort erhalten! Auf dem Ball war in mir | |die Hoffnung gekeimt, du würdest endlich deine eisige | |Maske fallen lassen, aber das war ein Irrtum! Ich habe | |mir eingeredet, ich könnte deine Fassade eines Tages | |durchbrechen und dich von all den schlimmen und | |furchtbaren Ereignissen, die dein Herz so brutal | |verletzt haben, befreien und dich lehren, wieder | |Vertrauen zu anderen Menschen zu fassen! All meine | |Bemühungen waren umsonst! Was bin ich für dich?! | |Immer noch nichts weiter als ein Gegenstand?! Ich will | |nicht mehr, verstehst du?! Ich....ich hasse dich!!" | |Danach lief sie davon. | |Hiead lehnte sich an die Wand, an der Ikhny zuvor noch | |gestanden hatte. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, | |rutschte er daran hinunter und hockte schließlich, mit| |angewinkelten Beinen, auf dem kalten Fußboden. Dann | |umschlang er seine Knie mit den Armen, beugte seinen | |Kopf vor und verbarg sein Gesicht. Es war bleich. Alles| |schien sich um ihn zu drehen. Niemand außer ihm war im| |Korridor. Er war allein. Schrecklich allein. | |"Ich hasse dich!" hatte sie ihn angeschrieen. | |Und es war ihm, als würde etwas in ihm zerbrechen. | | | |Wie lange er so saß, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. | |Hiead verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Er schien nichts | |und niemandem mehr Beachtung zu schenken, und so kam | |es, dass er auch die Schritte nicht vernahm, die | |gemächlich auf ihn zusteuerten. | |"Nanana, was hat dir denn die Petersilie verhagelt? Du | |siehst ja aus wie ein ganzes Jahr Regenwetter! | |Probleme?" | |An der fröhlichen Stimme erkannte Hiead seinen Rivalen| |(und Kameraden, ja doch, verdammt!), Zero Enna. | |"Was willst du?" | |"Deine Laune ist hervorragend wie immer! Aber nein - | |wenn ich' s mir genauer überlege, ist sie sogar noch | |mieser als sonst! Komm schon, spuck's aus! Was hast | |du?" | |"Du erwartest doch wohl nicht, dass ich glaube, dass du| |mir helfen willst?" | |"Und warum glaubst du das nicht?" fragte sein | |Gegenüber mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. | |"Wir sind Gegner, vergiss das nicht." Zero schwieg eine| |Weile. | |"Sind wir das?" Ein schwer zu deutendes Lächeln | |huschte über sein Gesicht. "Dabei hast du mir das | |Leben gerettet, Hiead. Weißt du noch? Du hast zwar | |behauptet, du hättest es nur getan, um dein EX | |auszuprobieren, aber irgendwie konnte ich dir das nie | |so recht abnehmen. Immerhin hast du dich dabei selbst | |in Gefahr gebracht. Das hätte verflixt schief gehen | |können, das ist dir klar, neh? Du hast mich | |beschützt, habe ich recht?" | |"Blödsinn!" giftete Anwärter Nr. 87 schroff zurück. | |"Einen Idioten wie dich würde ich niemals beschützen!| |Allein der Gedanke!" | |"Ich bin kein Idiot." | |"Doch. Das bist du." | |"Meinst du? Du weißt zu wenig von mir, als dass du dir| |darüber ein Urteil bilden könntest. Früher hielt | |auch ich dich für widerwärtig und unmöglich - aber | |in Wahrheit ist da etwas in dir, das ich erst später | |bemerkt habe. In deinen Augen liegt eine große | |Einsamkeit. Man hat dir wehgetan, nicht wahr?" | |Hiead atmete geräuschvoll durch die Nase. | |"Viele halten mich für oberflächlich und kindisch. | |Aber....nur weil deine Fassade als solche erkennbar | |ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass es nicht auch eine andere| |Art von Fassade geben kann - wie meine. Nein, ich werde| |dir nicht erklären, was das heißt. Wenn du es nicht | |selbst verstehst, hat das keinen Sinn. Wir sind gar | |nicht so verschieden, wie es auf den ersten Blick | |scheinen mag. Wir beide besitzen ein aufbrausendes | |Temperament und wir beide wollen um jeden Preis Pilot | |werden. Auch den Durst nach echten Gegnern teilen wir. | |Wir unterscheiden uns jedoch in unserer Denkweise: Du | |denkst nicht mit dem Herzen, weil du zu oft verletzt | |worden bist. Für dich gibt es nur Verstand und | |Vernunft, und deswegen gibst du dich nach außen auch | |so hart und unnahbar. Du willst niemanden an dich | |heranlassen, weil du Angst hast, dein Vertrauen könnte| |aufs Neue betrogen werden. Darin bin ich dein | |Gegensatz. Mein Verstand mag sich täuschen lassen, | |aber mein Herz niemals. Ich sehe nicht nur mit den | |Augen, ich sehe vor allem mit dem Herzen....und das ist| |der Grund, warum ich dich mit der Zeit immer weniger | |als meinen Rivalen betrachten konnte, einfach deshalb, | |weil deine Maske mir nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hat. | |Ich durchschaue dich, mehr als du vermutlich geahnt | |hast. Also hör auf, dich allein zu quälen. Sag mir, | |was los ist." | |"...........Warum....interessiert dich das?" | |Er lächelte wieder. | |"Wir sind doch Freunde." | |"Seit wann? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mich mit dir | |angefreundet zu haben. Denkst du denn im Ernst, dein | |Mitgefühl und deine Freundschaft würden mir etwas | |bedeuten?! Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" | |Hieads Worte klangen gereizt und höhnisch, doch Zero | |ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er setzte sich | |neben den anderen und platzierte seine Hand auf dessen | |Schulter. Der silberhaarige Junge versteifte sich | |darunter. | |"Du hasst dich selbst. Warum, kann ich nicht sagen. Du | |verfluchst alle Menschen, weil du einmal vertraut hast | |und dein Vertrauen verraten wurde. Wie, kann ich nicht | |sagen. Etwas in dir wurde durch die Grausamkeit der | |Welt zerstört. Wann, kann ich nicht sagen. Jemand hat | |dir sehr wehgetan. Wer, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber | |Liebe, Mitgefühl und Freundschaft sind so viel | |stärker als der Hass und die Traurigkeit, Hiead! Sie | |können alles überwinden! Ich weiß es!" | |"Ha. Werd endlich erwachsen. Das Leben besteht nur aus | |Dunkelheit. Wer würde schon für einen anderen die | |Hand ins Feuer legen, wer würde einem zur Seite | |stehen, wenn alle ihn verlassen haben? Glücklichsein, | |Liebe, Freundschaft, dieses ganze Getue, ist nicht | |real! Nichts weiter als Theater, das man vorgespielt | |bekommt, solange man noch ein Kind ist, unwissend und | |dumm! Du kapierst wirklich gar nichts!" | |Er lachte zornig auf. | |"Liebe", begann Zero im Flüsterton, "zeigt sich in | |vielen Formen. Die Liebe der Eltern zu ihren Kindern. | |Die Liebe zwischen Geschwistern. Die Liebe zwischen | |Mann und Frau. Selbst Freundschaft ist eine Art der | |Liebe, denn auch Freunde können einander viel | |bedeuten. Es gibt Freundschaften, die unzählige Jahre | |überdauern, ein ganzes Leben lang halten. Doch Liebe | |ist etwas, das wir tun müssen, nicht etwas, das wir | |bekommen. Erst wenn wir gelernt haben, nicht mehr | |danach zu fragen, was wir als Belohnung für unseren | |Einsatz erhalten, wenn wir nicht verlangen und fordern,| |dann haben wir begriffen, was lieben heißt. Wenn Liebe| |für dich nichts anderes ist als ein Warten auf etwas, | |auf Zärtlichkeit, Wärme, Aufmerksamkeit, Anteilnahme | |- dann hat das mit Liebe nichts zu tun. Jeder straft | |sich im Grunde selbst, Hiead. Indem er hasst. Indem er | |sich außerhalb der Gemeinschaft stellt. Indem er sich | |einsam und unglücklich macht. Wer könnte ihn | |schlimmer bestrafen, sag? Ich reiche dir eine Hand, die| |bereit ist, dich von dieser Strafe zu befreien, die du | |dir selbst auferlegt hast. Ich erwarte nicht, dass es | |schnell geht, dass du in wenigen Tagen zu einem neuen | |Menschen wirst....aber auf einen Versuch kommt es an, | |meinst du nicht? Menschen können nicht ganz allein | |leben. Weil ich meine Freunde habe - Clay, Roose und | |Yamagi - und weil Kizuna an meiner Seite ist, kann ich | |stark sein und mich jeder Herausforderung stellen. Sich| |aufzugeben ist der falsche Weg. Nur selten vermag | |jemand, wieder umzukehren, wenn er einmal eine | |bestimmte Richtung eingeschlagen hat. Nimm meine Hand, | |Hiead. Dreh um, bevor es zu spät ist. Vielleicht ist | |das deine letzte Chance....deine ALLERletzte Chance." | |Es blieb fast unerträglich lange geradezu | |beängstigend still. Zero war aufgestanden und streckte| |Hiead die Hand hin. Keiner von beiden rührte sich. Sie| |schienen nicht einmal die schemenhafte Gestalt zu | |bemerken, die sie aus einer Ecke heraus beobachtete. | |Schließlich, es war, als hätte es eine Ewigkeit | |gedauert, ergriff er Zeros Hand und ließ sich | |aufhelfen. Nachdem dies geschehen war, verschwand | |Anwärter Nr. 87 in einem der zahllosen Flure. Ein | |seltsames Beben durchlief ihn. Nummer 88 blickte ihm | |einen Moment nach und wandte sich endlich an die Person| |im Schatten. Es war Azuma. | |"Wie war ich?" erkundigte er sich respektvoll und | |freundlich, ganz anders, als es seine freche Manier | |für gewöhnlich zuließ. | |"Nun - für ,Nicht der Vertrauenslehrer' war das | |wirklich....sehr gut." | | | |Hiead stolperte in das Gemeinschafts-Quartier. Clay war| |offensichtlich noch mit Saki unterwegs. Er fühlte sich| |leer und verbraucht. Das Gespräch mit Zero hatte ihn | |erschöpft. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen| |und seufzte tief. Der Krieg....die Victims....die | |Göttinnen....Solares....Zero....und Ikhny, Ikhny, | |IKHNY. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde ihn hassen. |  
  
Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Warum hatte er einen solchen Besitzanspruch auf sie erhoben? Ja. Ikhny und Zero. Diese beiden Menschen sahen durch ihn hindurch wie durch Glas. Diese beiden Menschen, einzig diese beiden Menschen, hielten ihn nicht für einen kaltblütigen, verachtenswerten Krieger. Und genau deshalb hatte er sich ihnen gegenüber immer am härtesten und unversöhnlichsten gezeigt, weil sie mit ihren klaren Augen durch seine Fassade direkt in sein Herz blicken konnten. Niemand durfte sein Herz sehen, niemand! Und doch....wie oft hatte er darauf gehofft, jemand möge ihn auffangen, bevor er für immer von dem Abgrund seines Selbsthasses, seines Misstrauens und seiner Einsamkeit verschluckt werden würde. Gab es auch für ein Leben, das lebenswert war? Gab es das für ihn? Liebe? Freundschaft? Er hatte Ikhny wütend gemacht und sie früher behandelt wie ein Stück Abfall. Diese Chance hatte er wohl vertan. Aber vielleicht war es wenigstens für eine Freundschaft noch nicht zu spät....  
  
"Deine Augen waren sehr ernst. Du glaubst an diese eventuelle Freundschaft. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich keine Ausnahme. Dein Herz ist wirklich rein. Rein und unendlich stark. Mit dir haben wir Hoffnung....Rei."  
  
We got the power  
  
Get ready to go  
  
We stand united  
  
The energy flows  
  
We got the power  
  
The moment has come  
  
Nothing can stop us  
  
When we stand as ONE  
  
Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel.  
  
Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 07: Seelen" 


	8. Curriculum 07: Seelen

Curriculum 07: Seelen  
  
Der Victim öffnete sein überdimensionales Maul und schickte ein riesiges Geschoss ab. Kazuhi lief der Schweiß in Strömen von der Stirn.  
  
"VORSICHT!!!"  
  
Die Rote Göttin drehte sich blitzartig um, wich der Attacke aus und zog ihr Schwert. Im nächsten Augenblick, der nicht länger war als ein Herzschlag, wurde das Wesen in der Mitte durchtrennt. Blut spritzte in die Höhe und der Victim stieß in seinem Todeskampf einen letzten, verzweifelten Schrei aus. Yu keuchte. Die Kreatur hatte die Ingrid bzw. ihn zu Beginn der Konfrontation in die Schulter gebissen und eine tiefe Wunde zurückgelassen. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz wallte durch seinen gesamten Körper. Er war einer Ohnmacht sehr nahe. In einiger Entfernung steuerte ein weiterer Victim auf die Einheit zu. Seine Sinne verließen den Piloten.  
  
"YU!! Hörst du nicht!! Feind auf neun Uhr!! Was ist los?! Antworte doch!! BRUDER!!!"  
  
Plötzlich leuchteten die Augen der Göttin auf und es erschienen Pupillen darin. In einer fließenden, geschmeidigen Bewegung wurde der Angreifer vernichtet, bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte, sich zu verteidigen. Im Cockpit hatte jemand den dunkelhaarigen Yu von hinten umfasst. Sie war eine durchsichtige Erscheinung mit langem welligen Haar, das fast bis zu ihren Knöcheln reichte. Es schimmerte türkis, wie das Teelas. In ihre Stirn kringelten sich immer wieder einige vorwitzige Löckchen und ihre ebenso türkisfarbenen Augen blickten traurig und betrübt. Als der Befehl zum Rückzug gegeben wurde, konzentrierte sie sich und flog die Ingrid zur Station zurück. Kazuhi war außer sich, als ihr Bruder von Hilfskräften aus dem Mecha geholt werden musste. Rio und Phil Phleira sahen einander besorgt an und selbst Galew, sonst weniger empfindsam (jedenfalls nach außen hin), biss sich bestürzt auf die Lippen. Leena nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn von der Gefechtsbrücke hinter der Bahre her, auf der Yu lag. Sie wollte Kazuhi ein wenig trösten. Tune sagte gar nichts, sie verschwand mit einem teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Phil Phleiras Hände krampften sich um die ihres Liebsten. Sie musste Tune irgendwie helfen! Aber wie sollte sie es bloß anfangen?  
  
Erts seufzte. Sein Kamerad hätte sterben können, wenn seine Göttin ihn nicht gerettet hätte. Er musterte die Einheiten, jede einzelne der Reihe nach, auch die Reneighd Klein. Im Grunde wusste wohl niemand genau, welcher Natur das Geheimnis war, das die Ingrids umgab. In gewissem Sinne waren sie natürlich keine schlichten Maschinen, sie waren etwas Besonderes, waren lebendig - aber wie und auf welche Weise das erreicht wurde, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Doch schon des Öfteren während eines Gefechts hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, unter dem Schutz einer....einer Seele zu stehen. War das möglich? Schließlich hatte auch er die Station verlassen, weiter vor sich hin grübelnd, wie die Angelegenheit mit seiner Lotsin wohl zu lösen sei, während Teela - wieder einmal - zurückgeblieben war. Sie saß hoch oben auf dem Schulterpanzer der Ernn Laties und betrachtete Zion, wie sie es stets tat, wenn sie über sich und ihre Existenz nachdachte.  
  
"Du warst sehr tapfer, Megarah", erklärte sie und wandte sich an die Rote Göttin. "Ohne dich wäre er vermutlich gestorben."  
  
Ein helles Licht ergoss sich in den Raum und ein leuchtender Strahl flog aus dem Mecha heraus und verwandelte sich vor der Augen der Top-Pilotin in eine junge Frau, die dennoch irgendwie alterslos wirkte.  
  
"Ich bin gewiss nicht mutig, Teela. Mir fehlt die innere Stärke, über die du verfügst. Bist du es nicht allmählich leid, zu warten?"  
  
"Welche Bedeutung hat die Zeit schon für mich? Dieser Körper mag zwei Jahre älter geworden sein, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich ihn nicht mehr lange haben werde. Wenn er endlich zum Piloten ernannt wird, werde ich an meinen vorherbestimmten Platz zurückkehren."  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf das Cockpit ihrer Ingrid.  
  
"Er ist wie wir und doch anders. Er hat die größte Kraft, die ich je sah. Mit ihm können wir gewinnen. Ihm werde ich meine Aufgabe gerne überlassen. Und ich werde ihn unterstützen, so gut ich es nur irgend kann."  
  
Eine zweite Lichtfigur, diesmal aus der Agui Keameia, erschien und manifestierte sich. Megarah lächelte liebevoll.  
  
"Verzeihst du mir, Silfee?"  
  
"Das war ausgesprochen gefährlich. Musst du mich immer so erschrecken? Ich habe doch nur eine große Schwester. Wenn der Atomic-Kern von Kallisto beschädigt wird, während du selbst kämpfst, könntest du verloren gehen! Eine Göttin ohne Seele ist nicht lebensfähig, sie würde unbrauchbar! Das weißt du doch!"  
  
"Ja. Das weiß ich. Aber der Victim hätte Yu getötet, wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Piloten zu beschützen. Ich habe nur getan, wofür ich geschaffen wurde."  
  
"Wofür du umgebracht wurdest, meinst du wohl!" ertönte plötzlich eine energische Stimme, der zwar der singende Ton eines Geistes innewohnte, die aber dennoch kühl und entschieden klang.  
  
"Elia!" bemerkte Teela und verschränkte die Arme. "Unser Schöpfer hat uns von Beginn an nicht im Unklaren darüber gelassen, warum wir wirklich geboren wurden. Du kannst ihm keine Vorwürfe machen. Ohne uns wären die Göttinnen nur leere Maschinen und den Victims extrem unterlegen. Unsere Körper waren ohnehin schwach und kränklich. Oder willst du andeuten, dass du Gareas nur widerwillig beschützt?" Elia wand sich.  
  
"Nein. Natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, er zeigt sich zu wenig besorgt."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Er ist selbst sehr krank. Und er fragt mich immer, ob ich angesichts meiner Konstitution noch kämpfen kann."  
  
"Kannst du?"  
  
Teela nickte Megarah zu, die sie mit besorgtem Gesicht betrachtete. Sie war die Älteste, und obwohl sie eigentlich nur Silfees große Schwester war, zeigte sie sich allen "Goddess-Spirits" gegenüber fürsorglich und behütend.  
  
"Ja. Außerdem wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er meine Nachfolge antreten wird. Dann hat mein Warten ein Ende und ich werde wieder eins sein mit Ernn Laties." Sie schwieg einen Moment, als wäge sie ihre folgenden Worte gut ab.  
  
"Wie geht es Helteage?"  
  
"Sie ist immer noch traurig. Aber ich glaube, sie leidet jetzt weniger darunter, dass sie Ernests Tod nicht verhindern konnte, als unter Tunes Schmerz und ihrer Verzweiflung. Davon abgesehen scheint sie einen Narren an Erts gefressen zu haben." antwortete Elia ein wenig ungehalten. Alle wussten, dass Helteage um ihren Piloten getrauert hatte, doch dass Tune sich nun derartig in ihrem Leid verlor, traf sie ebenso schwer. Jedoch, die Sache mit Erts....  
  
"Du bist doch nicht etwa neidisch?" grinste Silfee breit, wofür sie einen niederschmetternden Blick erntete.  
  
"Selbstverständlich nicht! Aber Erts ist ein achtsamer und vorsichtiger Pilot und nicht so ein Haudrauf wie Galew! Auf diese Weise bliebe mir zumindest eine Menge Ärger erspart!"  
  
"Ich wusste, du magst ihn, deinen Piloten!"  
  
"MEINEN?! Hast du mich nicht verstanden, Sil-chan?"  
  
Unterdessen schlug man sich auf GOA mit dem Schulalltag herum. Kizuna hatte Wrecka gerade eine vernichtende Mitteilung überbracht. Das blauhaarige Mädchen fixierte ihre katzenohrige Freundin durchdringend.  
  
"Ooooookay, noch mal von vorn! Du willst mir weismachen, Rick hätte Ikhny eingeladen, mit ihm auszugehen? Das ist ausgeschlossen!"  
  
"Ach? Und wieso?"  
  
"Weil er schon mit mir geflirtet hat! Wie kann er sich da umdrehen und einer anderen schöne Augen machen?!"  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst - Wrecka! Der. Kerl. Ist. Ein. Playboy! Das müsste dir doch schon aufgefallen sein! Er spielt mit den Herzen, der interessiert sich nicht wirklich für dich. Typen wie der wechseln ihre Freundin wie....wie ihr Hemd jeden Tag. Vermutlich hätte er keinerlei Hemmungen, nebenbei drei andere abzuknutschen, während er dir einen Heiratsantrag macht!"  
  
".....Jetzt übertreibst du."  
  
"Schon klar. Aber du weißt, was ich meine. Warum musst du dich unbedingt an so einen Kerl hängen? Du hast doch einen wunderbaren Jungen in deiner Nähe, der zehnmal mehr wert ist als dieser Macho!" Wrecka blinzelte erstaunt.  
  
"Hä? Wen?"  
  
Kizuna starrte ihre Freundin fassungslos an. Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein! Wer ihr hier ehrliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte, war doch nun mehr als offensichtlich!  
  
"Du machst einen Witz, oder?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Sie blickte so ahnungslos drein, dass Kizuna nur entgeistert den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
  
"Roose natürlich!"  
  
Es verging ein Augenblick. Mit einem Mal brach Wrecka in schallendes Gelächter aus und hatte Mühe, sich wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen.  
  
"Du meine Güte! Allein die Vorstellung! Das mag ich so an dir, weißt du. Du bringst mich immer wieder zum Lachen." |"Hör zu. Das war kein Scherz. Ich meine das genauso, | |wie ich es gesagt habe. Er ist in dich verliebt und | |jeder weiß das. Jeder außer dir. Du trittst seine | |Gefühle mit Füßen und merkst es nicht einmal. Du | |wirst es bereuen, Wrecka. Ganz sicher." | |Damit ging sie. | |Wrecka starrte hinterher, unfähig, sich zu rühren. | |Das musste ein Scherz gewesen sein! Wenn Roose sie | |tatsächlich liebte, hieß das, dass sie ihn verletzt | |hatte durch ihre Gleichgültigkeit.... Kizuna musste | |sich irren! Sie musste!! | | | |Azuma und Rill saßen in der Kantine am Lehrertisch und| |unterhielten sich. Während die Ärztin den Süßstoff | |in ihrem Tee verrührte, meinte der Chef-Ausbilder: | |"Ich fürchte, da gibt's bald ein paar gebrochene | |Herzen." | |"Wegen des hübschen Anwärters mit der Nummer 97? Ach,| |lass die Mädchen doch schwärmen. So was braucht man | |in ihrem Alter." | |"Ah ja? Und für wen hast du geschwärmt?" | |"Lass mich überlegen. Zuallererst für einen | |Schauspieler, der an unserem Kolonietheater die | |Liebhaberrolle spielte. Dann für einen bekannten | |Sänger. Und für einen jungen Klavierspieler, der | |während seines Studiums auf meiner Kolonie auftrat, um| |zusätzlich Geld zu verdienen. Da hatte ich gerade | |Semesterferien und hatte erleichtert die medizinische | |Fakultät hinter mir gelassen." | |"Soso. Und für mich hattest du nie etwas übrig?" | |"Wieso für dich? In unserer Kadettenzeit waren wir | |Partner, das ist richtig, aber damals warst du einfach | |nicht mein Typ." | |"Verstehe. Damals. Und jetzt?" | |"......Wa-wa-was?! Bist du übergeschnappt?! Wie käme | |ich denn dazu!" | |Sie ergriff ihre Tasse und verließ eiligst die | |Kantine, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen. Ein| |sympathisches Grinsen zog seine Lippen auseinander. | |"Was immer du sagst, Rill....was immer du sagst...." | |Wrecka hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Kizuna | |ebenfalls zum Abendessen begeben. Es war kurz vor acht.| |Um Punkt würde ihr Angebeteter Ikhny zu dem Rendezvous| |abholen. Sie kaute verärgert auf einem Stück Fleisch | |herum, fand es aber viel zu zäh. Tsukasa war auch an | |Rick interessiert, aber irgendwie war sie in letzter | |Zeit kaum mehr ansprechbar. Ob das daran lag, dass | |Yamagi mit Miranda zusammen war? Und Ikhny - und | |natürlich all die anderen Mädchen, die ständig um | |den Jungen herum waren. Eigentlich stimme es, dass er | |ein Playboy war. Hatte sie sich wirklich eingebildet, | |sie könne ihn für sich gewinnen, ohne ihn mit zig | |weiteren Damen zu teilen? Das Essen wollte ihr nicht | |mehr so recht schmecken. Sie brachte ihr Tablett | |zurück und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Warum hatte sie | |plötzlich solche Zweifel? Natürlich nur, weil Kizuna | |gesagt hatte, Roose wäre in sie verliebt! Das hätte | |sie gewiss bemerkt, das konnte nicht wahr sein! | |"Bist du fertig?" | |Sie horchte auf. Das war Ricks Stimme! Vorsichtig lugte| |sie um die Ecke und sah ihn, gekleidet in einen | |eleganten Smoking und mit einem kleinen Strauß in der | |Hand, vor dem Fluglotsen-Quartier 87-89 stehen. Die | |Tür öffnete sich und Ikhny begrüßte ihn. Zu Wreckas| |Überraschung wirkte sie jedoch eher unglücklich als | |erfreut. Es schien, als hätte sie geweint. | |"Ikhny-chan. Warum bist du nicht umgezogen?" | |"Es....es tut mir leid, Rick-san. Ich....ich kann nicht| |mit dir ausgehen." | |"......Was? Aber....wieso denn nicht?" | |"Ich war wütend auf Hiead. Ich glaube, ich.....habe | |nur aus Trotz zugestimmt. Du siehst zwar sehr gut aus | |und bist auch kein schlechter Mensch, aber.....mich aus| |Trotz mit dir zu verabreden, macht doch keinen Sinn. | |Ich müsste dir gute Laune vorspielen und meine Tränen| |verstecken....ich bin einfach nicht in der Lage...." | |"......Ach so. Ich verstehe." | |Er wandte sich mit hängenden Schultern um, | |verabschiedete sich und verließ sie. Wrecka konnte es | |kaum fassen. Vielleicht war das ihre Chance! Sie folgte| |ihrem Schwarm. Roose hatte sie schon wieder vergessen. | |Rasch umarmte sie ihn von hinten und hielt ihm | |anschließend die Augen zu. | |"Wer bin ich?" | |"Lass das. Mir ist nicht danach." Sie fuhr zurück. So | |kalt und streng hatte er noch nie mit einem Mädchen | |gesprochen. Oder galt das diesmal nur ihr? | |"Ah, du bist es. Was willst du?" | |"Äh......ich dachte, ich könnte dich trösten." | |"Blödsinn. Gerade du. Du kapierst sowieso nichts. | |Hängst dich an mich, einen leichtherzigen und | |verantwortungslosen Kerl, der seine Gunst gleichmäßig| |nach allen Seiten verteilt und sich dann wundert, einen| |Korb zu kriegen, wenn er es einmal in seinem Leben | |ernst meint. Ikhny ist zu gut für mich, das wusste ich| |von Anfang an. Dennoch meinte ich, eine Chance zu | |haben....ha! Gegen einen wie Gner komme ich wohl doch | |nicht an....Aber du verstehst noch weniger. Du hast | |einen netten und aufopferungsvollen Jungen als Partner,| |der alles für dich tun würde, aber du merkst es | |nicht. Statt dessen läufst du einem Versager wie mir | |nach, bloß weil ich attraktiv bin. Hast du auch nur | |annähernd eine Vorstellung davon, wie weh ihm das | |getan haben muss? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Du bist blind, | |Wrecka-chan. Du erkennst die Liebe nicht einmal, wenn | |sie direkt vor dir steht. Sogar ich habe es begriffen. | |Ich begriff sofort, was er für dich empfindet, als er | |während des Balles zu uns kam, um dich an den Tanz zu | |erinnern, den du ihm versprochen hattest. Nicht einmal | |das konntest du halten. Darf ich dich etwas fragen? | |Wenn du traurig warst oder Schwierigkeiten hattest, wer| |hat sich dann um dich gekümmert, wer war die Schulter,| |an der du dich ausweinen konntest?" | |".......Roose." | |Die Antwort war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. | |"Wenn du sicher warst, alles wäre aus und du würdest | |nicht mehr weiterkommen, wer war für dich da und hat | |dich wieder aufgerüttelt?" | |".......Roose." | |Ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser. | |"Wer liest dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, ist stets| |bemüht um dich und hilft dir, wann immer es möglich | |ist?" | |"........Roose." | |Jetzt erstarb der Klang vollständig. Sie blickte | |betreten zu Boden, als ihr klar wurde, was sie getan | |hatte. | |"Für dich waren seine Hilfsbereitschaft, seine Nähe, | |sein Mitgefühl und sein Beistand immer | |selbstverständlich. ZU selbstverständlich. Du hast | |ihn verletzt und ich bezweifele, dass er dir so einfach| |verzeihen wird. Jeder muss einen Preis zahlen für | |seine Oberflächlichkeit. Ikhny liebt einen anderen. | |Damit werde ich leben müssen. Und du....du hast den | |besten Freund verloren, den du jemals hattest. | |Vielleicht hast du es jetzt kapiert. Sawamura-kun ist | |zu gut für dich." | |Ricks Schritte verhallten. | |Wrecka sank auf den Boden. Ihre Lippen zitterten. | |"Sawamura-kun ist zu gut für dich." | |Sie dachte an die Fassungslosigkeit, den Schmerz in | |Roose' Zügen, als sie ihn "nur" als ihren Partner | |bezeichnet hatte, nicht einmal als Freund....und ihre | |wegwerfende Handbewegung, als wäre er nichts weiter | |als ein lästiges Insekt....Deutlich sah sie seine | |tiefen, smaragdgrünen Augen vor sich, die sie immer | |voller Wärme und Zuneigung angestrahlt hatten, roch | |den frischen Duft nach Wald und Blättern, der einzig | |ihm zu eigen war, spürte seine weiche Haut, wenn er | |sie in die Arme nahm, um ihre Tränen zu | |trocknen....ihre....Tränen.....zu....? Seine Worte von| |jenem Tag ergossen sich über sie wie ein Schwall | |eiskalten Wassers. | |"......Wrecka. Ich sage es nur einmal. Wenn er dich | |Tränen vergießen lässt....erwarte nicht, dass ich es| |sein werde, der sie trocknet." | |Ja. | |Es war geschehen. | |Allein durch ihre eigene Dummheit, ihre | |Oberflächlichkeit, ihr Unverständnis. | |Sie hatte ihn verloren. | |Einen Moment blieb es still in dem Korridor, in dem sie| |sich befand. Plötzlich jedoch würgte sich ein | |Schluchzer ihre Kehle hinauf, den sie nicht mehr | |aufhalten konnte. Heiße Tränen schossen ihr aus den | |Augen und sie presste sich verzweifelt eine Hand vor | |den Mund. | |Sie hatte ihn verloren. | |Ihn. | |Roose. | | | |Die Gefechtsbrücke war menschenleer. Niemand war mehr | |dort, nicht einmal die Lotsen, um noch ein paar Checks | |durchzuführen. Kazuhi war bei ihrem Bruder und | |betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll. Sie betete, dass er wieder | |gesund werden möge. Tune war allein in ihrem Quartier.| |Sie fror und fühlte sich nicht besonders. Auf ihrer | |Wange war noch eine leichte Spur von Phil Phleiras | |Ohrfeige zu erkennen. Sie berührte den rötlichen | |Streifen und erinnerte sich an die Worte ihrer | |Freundin, an die von Rio und Gareas. Sollte sie es | |wagen? Sollte sie noch einmal.... vertrauen? Erts | |schlief bereits, er war kein Nachtmensch wie etwa der | |Pilot der Eeva Leena, der mit seiner Partnerin in der | |Bar von GIS saß und einen Cocktail schlürfte. | |Rioroute hatte seine Liebste auf das Holodeck (Ich | |beschließe, das gibt's da jetzt einfach) geführt und | |sich ein romantisches Szenario mit Sternenhimmel und | |Violinenmusik ausgedacht. Die Göttinnen ruhten | |majestätisch in der Dunkelheit. | |Helteage hatte die Reneighd Klein verlassen und | |leistete Teela Gesellschaft, die ihren Gefährtinnen | |wieder einen Besuch abstattete. | |"Leidest du?" | |"Nicht mehr, Teela. Auch wenn es mich traurig stimmt, | |sobald ich an Ernest denke, ich mache mir keine | |Vorwürfe mehr, ihn nicht gut genug beschützt zu | |haben. Ein Erinnerungsrest von ihm ist bei mir | |zurückgeblieben. Er hat gesagt, dass er weiß, dass | |ich alles versucht hätte, um ihn zu retten. Jetzt | |wünscht er sich, dass Tune von ihrer Trauer loskommen | |möge und er möchte, dass ich auf Erts aufpasse. Ich | |bin eine Seele und ich existiere, um denjenigen zu | |schützen, der meinen neuen Körper, die Ingrid, | |steuert. Meine Kraft ist schwächer als die des | |,Guardian', aber dennoch will ich meine Aufgabe mit | |bestem Wissen und Gewissen erfüllen." | |"Du hast recht, meine Freundin. Der ,Guardian' hat | |tapfer gekämpft und den behütet, auf den ich - auf | |den wir alle - warten. Es ist ihm vorherbestimmt, die | |Ernn Laties zu fliegen." | |"Hat Elia ihn nicht schon einmal getroffen?" | |"Ja. Natürlich war sie nicht in dem Sinne bei ihm - | |das, was er sah, war eine Spiegelung von Elias Geist, | |den sie zu ihm sandte. Er war damals noch ein Kind und | |so wählte sie als Erscheinungsform ebenfalls die eines| |Kindes. Er wird kommen, Helteage. Das Schicksal will es| |so. Zion wird zerstört werden, unsere schrecklichen | |Visionen werden wahr werden, wenn er seine Mission | |nicht annimmt. Aber ich glaube an ihn." | |Ein langes Schweigen senkte sich auf die beiden | |"Goddess-Spirits". Was ihnen, was allen Wesen auf | |dieser Welt blieb, war Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung starb | |immer zuletzt. Und ER war ihre Hoffnung.... | | | | | |Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel. | |Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 08: Versprechen"| 


	9. Curriculum 08: Versprechen

Curriculum 08: Versprechen  
  
Phil Phleira näherte sich ihrer Freundin Tune sehr umsichtig. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie ihr helfen konnte. Behutsam legte sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und die junge Frau drehte sich um.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Zaghaft öffnete Tune den Mund. "Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was du und Rio mir gesagt habt. Und ich habe auch über Gareas nachgedacht. Es....es tut mir leid, dass ich Rioroute und dich so verurteilt habe....Du....ihr....liebt euch wirklich, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja. Ich bin so glücklich darüber, dass wir zueinander gefunden haben. Wenn ich ihn verlieren würde, würde ich gewiss genauso traurig und verzweifelt sein wie du. Aber auf ewig in deinem Schmerz gefangen zu sein, zerstört dich ganz langsam von innen. Du musst neuen Lebensmut fassen, Tune. Wir alle werden dich dabei unterstützen. Vertrau uns und vertrau dir selbst. Noch ist es nicht zu spät, umzukehren, meine Freundin."  
  
Phil Phleira umarmte sie und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht weinen, sie musste jetzt stark sein! Die Lotsin der Reneighd Klein spürte ihre Wärme, ihren Beistand und ihren Wunsch, sie von dem Abgrund des Leids zurück zu reißen. Ein Gefühl der Scham stieg in ihr hoch. Wie hatte sie nur jemals an den Menschen zweifeln können, mit denen sie Schrecken und Furcht während des Krieges geteilt hatte? Und Galew....er litt genauso wie sie. Auch er hatte Ernest....geliebt, und ihn genauso verloren. Und er lebte in dem Bewusstsein, dass Ernest gestorben war, um ihn zu schützen. Verbitterung. Hass. Wut. Sie hatte sich blenden lassen, sich aufgegeben. Das musste ein Ende haben!  
  
"Ich....ich danke euch....euch allen...."  
  
Sie brach in Tränen aus und Phil Phleira strich ihr fürsorglich über den Rücken.  
  
"Es ist alles gut. Du bist nicht allein. Wir sind alle bei dir. Wenn du Probleme hast, kannst du zu uns kommen, jederzeit. Du hast uns durch deine Güte, deine Sanftheit und deine Ruhe viel Kraft gegeben. Jetzt ist es an uns, dir etwas davon zurückzugeben."  
  
Unterdessen war Rio auf der Krankenstation. Er besuchte Yu, der, einen Verband um Schulter und Brust gewickelt, aufrecht in seinem Bett saß.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Etwas besser. Dr. Croford ist eine hervorragende Ärztin. Kazuhi war schon hier. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um mich, obwohl ich beteuert habe, dass es mir gut geht. Arme kleine Schwester."  
  
"Das wundert dich doch wohl nicht, oder? Immerhin bist du der einzige, der ihr noch geblieben ist. Eure Eltern sind tot. Als ihr großer Bruder bist du für sie verantwortlich. Sie liebt dich sehr. Dich zu verlieren wäre das schlimmste, was ihr passieren könnte. Du beschützt sie vor allen Gefahren....und vor dummen Anmachen anderer Leute." Er grinste. Yu schmunzelte (!).  
  
"Ach? Meinst du etwa dich damit?"  
  
"Ja. Aber mal ehrlich, du hast doch gemerkt, dass es mir nicht ernst war, es sollte bloß eine Neckerei sein. Schließlich gehört mein Herz nur einer und das für immer."  
  
"Phil Phleira?"  
  
"Bingo! He, du kriegst ja doch mehr mit, als ich dachte! Außerdem ist Kazuhi nun mal...."  
  
"Du brauchst nicht weiterzureden. Ich weiß, dass sie süß ist. Übrigens, worüber ich sowieso mit dir sprechen wollte...." Rio nickte ermunternd.  
  
"Du warst in unmittelbarer Nähe während des Kampfes. Sag mir die Wahrheit - Kallisto hat mich gerettet, oder?"  
  
"Das hat sie. Die Göttinnen sind etwas Besonderes, keine Frage."  
  
"Ich....bin ohnmächtig geworden."  
  
"Du warst verletzt, da kann das schon mal passieren! Du....Yu?"  
  
"Es ist nicht nur das. Während des Gefechts fühlte ich mich schwächer als sonst....ich....ich habe Angst, dass....dass...."  
  
"....dass dein EX nachlässt? Damit quäle ich mich schon lange. Unsere Zeit als Piloten ist dabei, abzulaufen, daran können wir drehen und wenden, wie wir wollen, das ist eine Tatsache. Wir wussten doch von Anfang an, dass wir diesen Job nicht lange machen würden. Deswegen existiert GOA, deshalb werden neue Piloten ausgebildet. Aber ich bin nicht böse darum. Wenn wir nicht mehr durchhalten, ist es gut zu wissen, dass es andere gibt, die Zion gegen die Victims verteidigen können und dass unsere Arbeit nicht umsonst war, sondern weitergeführt werden wird. Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich Ausbilder auf GOA, wenn meine Pilotenkarriere endet? Es gibt genug Anwärter, die diesen Weg gegangen sind. Ich bin sicher, meine Schüler würden mich lieben!"  
  
"Wie meinen?"  
  
".....HE?! Soll das heißen, du traust mir den dynamischen Junglehrer nicht zu?! Eine bodenlose Unver...."  
  
Ein schriller Alarm unterbrach seine Entrüstung.  
  
"Zwei Victims gesichtet! Sie sind in Zone 6 eingedrungen! Piloten bereitmachen!"  
  
"Na toll...."  
  
Die Fluglotsen hatten vor den Kontrollpulten der Ingrids Stellung bezogen. Leena überprüfte noch einmal die Bewaffnung und den Atomic-Kern. Phil Phleira zeigte ein entschlossenes Gesicht. Sie hatte ihren Partner stark gemacht, er würde zurückkommen und sie wieder in seine Arme schließen! Tune, deren Augen immer noch gerötet waren, wirkte wieder heiterer und gelöster und schien sich mit vollem Einsatz auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Eeva Leena bereit!"  
  
"Agui Keameia bereit!"  
  
"Reneighd Klein bereit!"  
  
Teela traf ein. Ihre türkisfarbenen Augen richteten sich ruhig und unerschütterlich auf die Weiße Göttin. Es war soweit. Heute würde sich ihr Schicksal erfüllen....  
  
"Ernn Laties bereit! Telia Kallisto bleibt wegen des verwundeten Piloten zurück! Alle Maschinen fertig? Piloten auf ihre Plätze!"  
  
Erts lächelte Tune freundlich zu, bevor er im Inneren seiner Einheit verschwand und sie erwiderte es zögernd. Er wiegte leicht mit dem Kopf. Ja. Ihr Sturz in den Abgrund war gebremst worden, sie hatte sich auffangen lassen. Dieser Gedanke erzeugte eine tiefe Erleichterung in ihm, denn wie stets schmerzte es ihn, wenn seine Freunde litten.  
  
Bevor Rio in die Keameia einstieg, gab er seiner Partnerin noch einen süßen Kuss und drückte ihr fest die eisigen Hände.  
  
"Sorge dich nicht. Du weißt...."  
  
".....dass du zurückkehren wirst? Natürlich. Dennoch - sei nicht leichtsinnig, mute dir nicht zu viel zu und...."  
  
Er legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund.  
  
"Sag nichts mehr. Ich bin unbesiegbar, weil ich dich habe, weil du mich liebst und auf mich wartest. Bei so einem Ansporn kann ich ja gar nicht verlieren!" Mit einem letzten, fröhlichen Zwinkern verabschiedete er sich von ihr und das Cockpit schloss sich.  
  
Gareas kam zu spät. Leena hatte die Arme verschränkt und stampfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf. Wo blieb dieser verantwortungslose, hitzköpfige, absolut taktlose Kerl? Zu ihrem Ärger beobachtete sie, wie die drei anderen Göttinnen ihre Stellplätze bereits verließen - logisch, Teela war ja auch schon an Bord! Endlich erschien er, nach Atem ringend und um mindestens einen Meter zusammenschrumpfend, als er Leenas dunkelblaue Augen erbost blitzen sah.  
  
"Entschuldige, ich....eh....also, ich hab meine Ohrringe nicht gefunden...."  
  
"Bravo, Galew, bravo! Steig endlich ein, du hältst den ganzen Verkehr auf!"  
  
"Wie die Herrin befehlen!"  
  
Das Training der Top-Schüler ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Azuma nickte zufrieden und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Seine Kadetten waren wirklich gut geworden! Nachdem Zero seinen ersten Kampf für heute beendet hatte (Yamagi war irgendwie schlecht gelaunt gewesen, er konnte den Grund dafür nur vermuten), verließ er mit Kizuna das Übungsgelände. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her. Kizunas Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen. In seiner Nähe zu sein, verwirrte und beglückte sie zugleich. Plötzlich nahm er sie bei der Hand und sagte:  
  
"Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen. Komm mit."  
  
Ohne auf ihre protestierenden Ausrufe zu achten, zog er sie hinter sich her zu dem Quartier, das er sich mit Clay und Hiead teilte. Dort drückte er sie aufs Bett und marschierte vor ihr auf und ab. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von diesem Benehmen halten sollte.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an das Gefecht, in dem Yamagi verletzt wurde? Mir ist dabei etwas Seltsames....widerfahren, und ich wollte dich fragen, was du davon hältst....Hör zu."  
  
Er erzählte ihr, was an jenem Tag im Cockpit seines PRO-ING vorgefallen war.  
  
"......Ich....ich weiß nicht. Das klingt alles sehr mysteriös. Und du bist dir sicher, dass es Teela Zain Elmes war?"  
  
"Wenn sie es nicht war, war es jedenfalls eine hervorragende Nachahmung. Aber im Ernst: Sie war es, hundertprozentig. Ich weiß, was sie gesagt hat, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie meint." Hm. Da kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen, ich bin mindestens so schlau wie du. Wie lautet dein richtiger Name gleich noch mal?"  
  
"Rei. Das ist der Name, den mein Vater mir gab. Er bedeutet ,Null'. Die Kinder auf meiner Kolonie sagten immer, dieser Name sei veraltet, deshalb nannten sie mich ,Zero'. Mit der Zeit habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, so sehr, dass ich den Namen übernahm. Aber eigentlich heiße ich Rei. Das ist der Name, auf den ich stolz sein wollte, und ihn statt dessen ablegte. Woher könnte Teela ihn kennen? Ich bezweifele, dass sie geraten hat."  
  
"Rei....das ist ein schöner Name." meinte Kizuna nach einer Weile.  
  
"Vielen Dank. Aber ich mache mir Vorwürfe, dass ich ihn nicht aufrecht und ehrlich getragen habe. Ich wollte ihn immer in Ehren halten und was habe ich letztendlich getan? Ich habe das Erbe meines Vaters verleugnet und....und meine Mutter allein gelassen."  
  
Ein harter Zug erschien um seinen Mund und mit einem Mal wirkte er wie jemand, der ernst zu nehmen war. Kein Kind mehr, sondern ein junger Mann. Der Eindruck war so intensiv, dass das Mädchen nervös schlucken musste. Unter seiner fröhlichen und ausgelassenen Fassade verbarg sich so viel; eine Stärke und Reife, die sie nie in ihm vermutet hätte und ein tapferes Herz.  
  
"Na ja, irgendwie werde ich des Rätsels Lösung schon finden. Spätestens wenn ich Teela wieder begegne. Mein Kopf ist voll und entsetzlich schwer. Und das Training war anstrengend. Ich glaube, ich dusche noch eine Runde."  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee. Ruh dich ein wenig aus und versuch, dich zu entspannen. Darüber nachgrübeln kannst du.....immer...........noch........." Kizunas Gesicht vollführte mit einem Mal eine beachtliche Bandbreite an Verfärbungen, die meisten davon eine Variation von rot. Zero hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und es auf sein Bett geworfen. Nun suchte er in den Wirren seines Schrankes nach einem Handtuch. Es war weniger seine von ihr kaum erwartete plötzliche Offenherzigkeit, die sie anrührte, als die Schönheit seines königlichen Rückens. Sie, die, obwohl sie es nie zugegeben hätte, eine schwer zufrieden stellende Ästhetin und es außerdem gewohnt war, die Schönheit der Männer zu zergliedern, war durch sie geblendet worden. Hier, im Halbdämmer des Zimmers, traf diese sie mit unbändiger Kraft. Der Glanz seiner gebräunten Haut, die Bewegung der vollen, fleischigen und dennoch anmutig und rein geformten Schultern, die glatten, kräftigen Arme, das schimmernde Haar, ein fließender Schmuck aus dunklem Holz, der aus dieser Pracht sich lösende Nacken....all das drohte ihr den Atem zu rauben. Wie schön er doch war!  
  
"Hey, Kizuna, meinetwegen musst du wirklich nicht hier bleiben. Du kannst ruhig gehen."  
  
Da sie nichts erwiderte, wandte er sich um und musterte sie fragend.  
  
"Was ist los? Du siehst so....ernst aus."  
  
Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht, die fein geschnittenen Züge, die langen Wimpern, die glatte, weiche Haut und die rosigen Lippen, die ihn an köstliche frische Früchte erinnerten. In ihren großen, ausdrucksvollen Augen, die im Licht der Lampe strahlten, spiegelten sich Sehnsucht und....und Liebe? Konnte das sein? Ihr warmer weiblicher Duft drohte ihn um den Verstand zu bringen. Noch niemals zuvor war er sich seiner Männlichkeit so bewusst geworden wie in diesem Moment. Wie hypnotisiert starrten sie einander an. Mehrere Sekunden verstrichen. Dann löste sich die Spannung. Zero zog Kizuna zu sich herauf und küsste sie hingebungsvoll. Als sein Mund den ihren berührte, erfasste sie ein Schwindel. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Lippen eines jungen Mannes diese Blütenfrische, diese schmelzende Weichheit haben konnten. Gegen seinen entblößten Oberkörper gepresst, spürte sie ein Feuer in sich aufsteigen, das sie verzehrte. Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und strich mit dem Finger über ihre erhitzten Wangen. Aufgewühlt öffnete sie die Augen, schwankend und sich danach sehnend, noch einmal geküsst zu werden.  
  
"Warum....?"  
  
"Warum?" Er schloss die Arme um sie und bettete sein Kinn in ihrem rosafarbenen Haar. "Du kennst doch die Antwort. Weil ich....weil ich dich liebe, Kizuna Towryk. Für immer."  
  
Ihr Glück überrollte sie wie eine Flutwelle. Sie drückte sich an ihn und umschlang ihn, als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen.  
  
"Ich....ich liebe dich auch....Rei."  
  
Er lächelte zärtlich, als sie ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nannte. Wie sehr wünschte er, dieser Augenblick möge endlos sein....  
  
"Zwei Victims in Zone 6 gesichtet! Die Göttinnen fordern Hilfe an! Schüler und PRO-INGs bereitmachen!"  
  
"Wie schade." grinste sie schelmisch und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. Er zuckte die Schultern. Seine Dusche musste er wohl oder übel verschieben. Er stülpte sich sein Hemd wieder über und beide rannten zur Gefechtsbrücke der Anwärter.  
  
Yamagi war bereits eingestiegen, doch er schien Tsukasas traurigen Blick nicht zu bemerken. Er war mit Miranda zusammen, daran konnte sie nichts ändern. Im Grunde konnte es ihr egal sein. Aber es war ihr nicht egal! Wieso nur?! Auch Wrecka, normalerweise vergnügt und locker, schien Sorgen zu haben. Als Roose in seiner Einheit verschwunden war, verkrampften sich ihre Hände. Verloren! Bei Gott, sie hatte ihn verloren! Wie hatte sie nur so unsäglich dumm sein können?! Zu spät! Es war zu spät!  
  
"Verfluchte Oberflächlichkeit! Du bist so eine blöde Kuh, Wrecka!" schalt sie sich selbst. "Rick hat dir nie wirklich etwas bedeutet! Du wolltest ihn, weil er gut aussieht! Dabei hattest du die ganze Zeit einen Jungen an deiner Seite, dem du tausendmal wichtiger warst! Du bist so blöd, so hoffnungslos blöd!"  
  
Ikhny war noch stiller als sonst. Sicher, sie hatte Rick abblitzen lassen, aber noch schlimmer war der Grund, warum sie ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte. Nachdem sie Hiead ihre Meinung gesagt und ihn angeschrieen hatte, dass sie ihn hasse, hatte sie den restlichen Tag nur noch weinen können. Er war dabei gewesen, ihr sein Herz zu öffnen und jetzt hatte sie selbst wieder alles zerstört! "Ich hasse dich" - eine Lüge, nichts als eine grauenhafte Lüge! Sich zu dieser Erkenntnis durchzuringen, war schwer genug gewesen. Sie hörte ein Klacken und wusste, dass ihr Partner in seinen PRO-ING geklettert war. Hassen! Wie könnte sie ihn je hassen, ihn, der doch nur nach Hilfe schrie, der sich nichts weiter wünschte, als Liebe und Geborgenheit, ihn, der an seiner eigenen Einsamkeit zu zerbrechen drohte! Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie wischte sie rasch fort, damit keiner es mitbekam. "Ich liebe dich, Hiead!" pochte ihr Herz unglücklich. "Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Kizuna fühlte ein kaltes, mitleidloses Gefühl nach ihrer Seele greifen. Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Ein Kampf. Und Zero - nein, Rei - musste ausrücken! Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie die nötigen Daten eintippte. Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, den sie mit erzwungenem Lächeln erwiderte.  
  
"Bitte komm wieder!" flehte sie leise. "Bitte komm wieder!"  
  
Saki war noch nicht eingetroffen. Sie wartete auf Clay, der irgendetwas in seinen Laptop einspeicherte.  
  
"Meine Theorien über die Göttinnen und warum man sie als ,lebende Mechas' bezeichnet."  
  
"Ich fasse es nicht! Das hättest du auch nachher machen können!"  
  
Sie schob ihn zur Gefechtsbrücke, begrüßte die anderen und trat an ihr Kontrollpult.  
  
"Typ und Anzahl der Victims?" erkundigte sich Clay, bevor er zu seiner Einheit eilte.  
  
"Es sind zwei. Vom Typ....Typ R!"  
  
Also die gefährlichste Sorte (ich nehme das mal an, angesichts Tunes erschrockener Reaktion aus der Serie)! Kampfeswille zeichnete sich in seinen Zügen ab und er wollte eben gehen, als Saki ihn noch einmal zurückhielt.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen - aber ich kann nicht anders! Es ist nicht so einfach, die erforderliche emotionale Distanz zum Kampfgeschehen einzunehmen, wenn man.... wenn man seinen Partner....von ganzem Herzen liebt...." Er schwieg eine Minute.  
  
"Komm mit."  
  
Rasch führte er sie vor die Tür der Brücke, denn er wollte nicht, dass alle Umstehenden mitbekamen, was er vorhatte. Saki war verwirrt, doch sie wartete geduldig ab. Clay nahm seine Brille ab und reichte sie dem Mädchen.  
  
"Was....was soll ich damit? Du brauchst sie doch!"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Ich brauche sie nicht. Nicht in dem Sinn. Ich bin kurzsichtig geboren worden, das stimmt. Aus diesem Grund erhielt ich zwei Atomics, eins für jedes Auge."  
  
"Ja, aber.....wenn es so ist, warum trägst du dann überhaupt eine Brille?"  
  
"Mein Vater war Kapitän eines Handelsschiffes, das viele Güter zu anderen Kolonien transportierte. Seine Flüge waren nie ohne Risiko, denn die Victims lauerten überall. Eines Tages wurde sein Schiff von einer dieser Kreaturen angegriffen und er und seine gesamte Besatzung getötet. Ich war drei Jahre alt, als ich ihn verlor. Alles, was man von meinem Vater fand, als die Wachposten unserer Kolonie eintrafen, um das Wrack und die toten Menschen zu bergen, war seine Brille. Ich habe keine richtige Erinnerung mehr an ihn, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn geliebt habe, Saki. Und deshalb trage ich seine Brille, denn sie ist das letzte Erinnerungsstück an ihn und alles, was mir noch von ihm geblieben ist." "Aber....ich kann doch unmöglich....ich kann sie doch unmöglich annehmen, wenn sie dir so wichtig ist!"  
  
"Doch, das kannst du. Du musst sogar. Ich werde jetzt da rausgehen und kämpfen. Vergiss also nicht, mir diese Brille unter allen Umständen wiederzugeben! Hast du verstanden?"  
  
Sie sah ihn an, mit bebenden Lippen.  
  
"Ich will sie auf alle Fälle wiederhaben! Versprich mir, dass du gut darauf aufpasst. Du musst sie mir heil wieder in die Hand drücken, wenn ich zurückkomme. Versprich es mir!"  
  
"Ja, Clay. Ich....ich verspreche es."  
  
Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied und er begab sich endlich zu seinem PRO-ING. Sorgsam verwahrte sie die Brille in ihrer Jackentasche und suchte ihren angestammten Platz auf, um ihrem Partner beizustehen. Kapitän Hijikata Azuma erschien und musterte die kampfbereite Reihe der Top-Schüler.  
  
"Maschine #85!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Maschine #86!"  
  
"Ich bin soweit!"  
  
"Maschine #87!"  
  
"Bereit!"  
  
"Maschine #88!"  
  
"Es kann losgehen!"  
  
"Maschine #89!"  
  
"Alles klar!"  
  
"Gut! Der Countdown läuft!"  
  
Roose konzentrierte sich. Wrecka hatte traurig ausgesehen. Ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte? Offensichtlich lief ihre Beziehung mit Solares nicht ganz so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Oder sollte sie etwa....?  
  
"10 - 9 - 8 -...."  
  
Yamagi grübelte missmutig vor sich hin. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Warum zum Teufel hatte er sich mit Miranda eingelassen? Sicher, sie war sehr hübsch und nett, aber eigentlich war sie ihm für seinen Geschmack zu leichtherzig. Außerdem war er ja auch in eine andere verliebt! Tsukasa hatte ihn aus tränenverhangenen Augen betrachtet. Ob sie eifersüchtig war? Aber sie war doch an Solares interessiert, deswegen war er doch mit Miranda zusammen, um seine Partnerin aufzurütteln! Rah, was war er bloß für ein Idiot!  
  
"....7 - 6 - 5...."  
  
Hiead musterte seine Partnerin. Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hatte sie Angst um ihn. Aber warum sollte sie? Sie hatte ihm deutlich gesagt, was sie von ihm hielt! Er spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust. Oh Ikhny....! Wieso....?  
  
"....4 - 3 - 2...."  
  
Zero grübelte. Was würde passieren, wenn er Teela heute ein zweites Mal sah? Ob sie ihm Antworten auf seine Fragen geben würde? Das schien ihm eher unwahrscheinlich. Sein Blick ruhte auf Kizuna. Egal, was ihn erwartete, er musste zu ihr zurück, so oder so!  
  
"....1 - 0!!! Start!"  
  
Clay fühlte den vertrauten Ruck im Körper, als der Mecha nach unten gefahren wurde. Er wollte seine Brille hochschieben, bis ihm einfiel, dass er sie gar nicht trug. Sie war bei Saki und sie hatte ihm versprochen, sie ihm zurückzugeben. Da empfing das All die fünf Top-Schüler und die anderen Anwärter. Zion erhob sich über GOA wie eine blaue Perle, davor die beiden Victims, die es den Göttinnen ziemlich schwer machten. Die PRO-INGs gingen in Formation....  
  
Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel.  
  
Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 09: Bestimmung" 


	10. Curriculum 09: Bestimmung

Curriculum 09: Bestimmung  
  
Galew spürte einen kräftigen Schlag und sah sich wütend um. Der Victim hatte ihn getroffen!  
  
"Leena! Das große Kaliber! Dem brat ich eins über, dass es ihn in Stücke reißt!"  
  
Seine Lotsin gehorchte, gab die nötigen Daten ein und die Eeva Leena erhielt ihre Waffe. Der grünhaarige Pilot feuerte eine riesige Salve ab, doch sein Gegner baute ein Schutzschild auf und kam unbeschadet davon.  
  
"Verdammt!"  
  
Erts wurde von dem anderen Victim in die Enge getrieben, doch plötzlich tauchte die Ernn Laties vor der Grünen Göttin auf und schwang ihr Schwert. Die Kreatur wich jedoch gekonnt aus. Teela fluchte leise. Noch nie hatte sie einen so geschickten und aufmerksamen Feind gehabt! Die Agui Keameia verwendete einige ihrer Granaten (kann man die Teile so bezeichnen?), doch die zwei Wesen zeigten sich davon kaum berührt. Eines von ihnen öffnete das Maul und eine gigantische Energiekugel raste auf eine Gruppe von PRO-INGs zu. Im letzten Moment fuhr Einheit #88 dazwischen und errichtete eine Barriere um sich und seine Mitstreiter.  
  
"Gute Arbeit, Nr. 88!" rief Azuma und hielt einen Daumen hoch.  
  
Hiead legte sein Gewehr an, zielte und schoss, doch der Victim schleuderte die Schüsse zurück als wäre es nichts. Erschrocken ging er in Deckung, doch der Mecha wurde an der Schulter getroffen. "Argh!"  
  
Ikhny unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Oh nein, er war verletzt! Doch halt! Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht in ihrer Angst verlieren, so würde sie ihm gewiss keine Hilfe sein! Auch wenn sie ihn liebte, wenn sie jetzt den Kopf verlor, konnte das sein Ende bedeuten, und das wusste sie. Saki berührte flüchtig ihre Jackentasche, in der sie Clays Brille barg und drückte sie sanft an ihr Herz. Noch war alles in Ordnung, es bestand keine Gefahr für ihn, solange er nicht angriff. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie beide Victims gleichzeitig auf eine größere Ansammlung von PRO-INGs zusteuerten. Wie im Traum sah sie #89 aus den Reihen hervorbrechen, dicht gefolgt von #85 und #86. Wrecka und Tsukasa stießen einen furchterfüllten Ruf aus. Die drei Einheiten umkreisten die Kreaturen, die wild um sich schlugen, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin sie trafen. Roose entkam durch einen Salto einem neuen Geschoss, während Yamagi nach unten abtauchte, um dem stachelbewehrten Schwanz des Wesens zu entgehen. Clay zog sein Schwert und hieb nach einem der grässlichen Fangarme. In der nächsten Sekunde fand er sich davon umsponnen und wurde zum Maul seines Gegners gezerrt. Sakis Gesicht wurde aschfahl.  
  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Missgeburt!"  
  
Teela hackte die fleischigen Fesseln auseinander und der Top-Schüler bedankte sich und kehrte zu seinen erleichterten Freunden zurück. Nachdem sie den Jungen gerettet hatte, fixierte sie ihre abstoßenden Kontrahenten. Sie konzentrierte sich und ihr Haar leuchtete türkis auf. Ruhig schloss sie die Augen und erinnerte sich an ihre Begegnung mit IHM. Als sie eben die Arme über Kreuz legen wollte, um ihre EX-Attacke loszulassen, spürte sie, wie einer der Victims seine falkenartigen Klauen um den Rumpf der Weißen Göttin schlang und sie mit dieser eisernen Klammer erbarmungslos festhielt. Die zweite Bestie bereitete ein vernichtendes Geschoss vor. Zero sah das. Entsetzt machte er mitten in der Bewegung kehrt und raste mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit zur Ernn Laties, um ihr zu helfen. Die Eeva Leena schoss eine neue Salve ab, doch die Kreaturen blockten den Angriff ab. Rioroute platzierte erneut einige Granaten, doch auch sie zeigten keine Wirkung. Die Reneighd Klein versuchte, von oben durch das Schutzschild der Victims durchzustoßen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Zero jagte einen wahren Kugelhagel in die seltsame, wie eine Blase geformte Barriere. Auch er blieb erfolglos.  
  
"Teela! Hörst du mich?! Antworte!" schrie Galew verzweifelt.  
  
Das Geschoss krachte frontal auf die Ingrid und schleuderte diese mehrere Kilometer weit in das nachtschwarze All.  
  
"TEELA!!!!"  
  
Die drei anderen Göttinnen und Zero folgten dem Mecha. Erts überholte die Ernn Laties und fing sie auf. In seinem Kopf formte sich ein entsetzliches Bild. Blut....!  
  
"Eeva Leena und Agui Keameia zurück zum Kampf! Bergung wird übernommen von Reneighd Klein und Einheit #88!" entschied Zero energisch.  
  
"Was denkst du dir eigentlich, Anwärter?!" schnauzte Gareas ihn an.  
  
"Ich denke mir, dass es ein paar Kadetten nicht ohne euch schaffen werden, die Victims zu besiegen! Also, kehrt um und unterstützt sie!"  
  
Der Befehlston in seiner Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und die beiden Piloten begaben sich wieder zu den gefährlichen Wesen. Erts stützte die Weiße Göttin noch immer, seine Augen waren vor Unglauben und Fassungslosigkeit geweitet. Das konnte nicht sein....! Sie konnte doch nicht....!  
  
"Teela!" brüllte der braunhaarige Junge gegen das Kampfgetöse an. "Sag etwas, irgendwas! Kannst du mich verstehen?! Verdammt, Teela!!"  
  
Diese Frau war seine Verbindung zu all den Rätseln, die ihn, seine Person, betrafen, sie war diejenige, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, damals, als einer der Invasoren seine Kolonie angegriffen und die Schutzhülle gegen das Weltall zerstört hatte. Dort draußen im luftleeren Raum wäre er ohne sie erstickt. Und nun sollte sie....?! Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Hörst du mich?! TEELA!!!"  
  
Auf einmal breitete sich in seinem Cockpit ein gleißendes Licht aus und er musste sich mit den Händen vor der strahlenden Helligkeit schützen. Als er wieder sehen konnte, stand die Top-Pilotin vor ihm. Ob das auch eine Projektion ihres Geistes war, wie letztens?  
  
"Mein Schicksal hat sich heute erfüllt, Rei. Ich werde meinen vorherbestimmten Platz einnehmen, so wie du den deinen."  
  
"Deine vorherbestimmten Platz? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst...."  
  
"Siehst du?"  
  
Sie deutete mit ihrer Hand auf die Weiße Ingrid und beschwor ein Bild der Pilotenkanzel herauf. Zero erstarrte. Teelas Kopf war nach hinten gekippt, das lange Haar fiel ihr wirr in die Stirn. Sie wirkte friedlich, fast so, als würde sie schlafen. Doch das Blut, das ihre Schläfe entlanglief, strafte diesen Eindruck Lügen. Sie war tot.  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Aber es ist so. Es war nicht geplant, dass ich meinen Körper überhaupt über eine so große Zeitspanne hinweg behalten würde. Ich wurde geboren, um die Seele einer Göttin zu sein, um ihr ihre unverwechselbare Kraft zu verleihen und um ihren wahren Piloten zu schützen, sollte er endlich seine Aufgabe übertragen bekommen. Pilot zu werden ist kein Lebensziel, aber ein Pilot zu SEIN, ist etwas ganz anderes. Du wirst diese Welt retten. Es ist deine Bestimmung."  
  
"Meine Bestimmung? Was heißt das? Es war nicht geplant, dass du deinen Körper behältst? Was soll das bedeuten? Die Seele einer Göttin? Ich verstehe kein Wort! Ich habe doch noch so viele Fragen! Warum sind wie ,gleich', wie du gesagt hast? Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt? Und woher kennst du meinen richtigen Namen?"  
  
"Finde den ,Guardian'. Er wird dir deine Fragen beantworten."  
  
"Den....'Guardian'? Wer oder was ist das?"  
  
"Er ist der Hüter des Retters von Zion. Durch seine Adern fließt dasselbe Blut wie durch deine. Finde ihn....und alles wird klar werden!"  
  
Ihre Erscheinung begann zu verblassen und war schließlich ganz verschwunden. Zero blieb der Mund offen stehen. Was ging hier bloß vor?! Wild schüttelte er den Kopf. Was hatten diese Geheimnisse mit ihm zu tun?! Er konnte doch unmöglich allein den Letzten Planeten vor der Vernichtung bewahren! Wie sollte er das schaffen?! Wütend biss er sich auf die Lippen. Jetzt war er noch verwirrter als vorher! Das Durcheinander seiner Gedanken wurde von Erts' monotoner Stimme durchbrochen.  
  
"Mr. Revord - hier spricht Erts Virny Cocteau, Pilot 05. Rapport vom Schlachtfeld. Ich bedaure, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Teela Zain Elmes, Pilot 01, tödlich verwundet wurde. Wir können nichts mehr tun."  
  
Ein langes Schweigen antwortete ihm am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
  
"........Bergen Sie den Leichnam und bringen Sie die Ingrid zur Station zurück. Ich werde die Bestattungszeremonie in die Wege leiten."  
  
Gerade, als Maschine 05 die andere Göttin unter den Armen packte, um sie nach GIS zu fliegen, ertönte ein Schmerzensschrei. Dank seiner telepathischen Fähigkeiten hatte der blonde Junge rasch die Quelle dessen ausgemacht. Einer der zwei Victims hatte sich vom Brennpunkt des Gefechts entfernt und Zero attackiert. Dieser, immer noch wie gelähmt von dem, was er soeben erlebt hatte, konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Ein PRO-ING hatte sich dazwischen geworfen. Auf dem mattgrauen Panzer schimmerte die Zahl 87.  
  
"HIEAD?!"  
  
"....Es ist.....schon zum Kotzen mit dir.....Da schwingst du große Reden über die Gefühlswelt anderer.....und kannst nicht mal.....auf dich selbst aufpassen.....Du bist also doch ein Idiot...."  
  
Ein blutiges Rinnsal tröpfelte aus seinem Mundwinkel.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan?!"  
  
"..............................Hmpf! Warum wohl......?" grinste Hiead unverschämt und abschätzend. "Stell dich nicht dümmer.....als du eh schon bist.....Du hast es.....doch selbst gesagt.....Wir sind.....Freunde....." Zeros musste schlucken, als er das hörte. Seine Augen flirrten über das Kampfgetümmel. Teela war gestorben. Seine Freunde und Kameraden waren verletzt, sogar sein einstiger Rivale hatte sein Leben riskiert, um ihn zu schützen. Zion war in Gefahr. Die Victims würden diese Schlacht gewinnen, wenn nicht bald etwas geschah! Ein unbändiger Zorn stieg in ihm hoch. All dieser Schmerz....das Leid....die Tränen....die Opfer....alles nur wegen diesen verfluchten....!!!  
  
"DAS WERDEN SIE BÜßEN!!!!"  
  
Sein Haar erglühte türkis und blaue Blitze umgaben den Jungen. Hiead hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. PRO-ING #88 legte die Arme über Kreuz und entsandte eine gigantische Energiewelle, die den ersten Victim zermalmte. Azuma fiel die Zigarette aus dem Mund, als er diese gewaltige EX-Reaktion sah. Bevor er richtig begriffen hatte, was gerade los war, verschwand die Einheit einfach, als hätte sie sich unsichtbar gemacht. Im Bruchteil der nächsten Sekunde tauchte sie vor dem anderen Angreifer auf und mit einem Mal schien es, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Zero zog sein Schwert und schlug seinen Feind in der Mitte entzwei. Sein Haar leuchtete noch immer. Langsam beruhigte er sich. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und die Zeit kehrte in ihre normalen Bahnen zurück. Der Kampf war entschieden. Kizuna konnte es nicht fassen. War das....ihr Rei gewesen?  
  
Teelas Körper lag, umgeben von unzähligen Blumen, in einem Sarg, ihr Gesicht immer noch wie schlafend. Die Belegschaft von GIS hatte davor Aufstellung genommen. Erts legte Tune die Hand auf die Schulter und sie wandte sich zu ihm um, um ihm dankbar zuzulächeln. In ihren Wimpern hingen Tränen. Kazuhi stützte ihren genesenden Bruder ein wenig. Beide wirkten gesetzt, aber dennoch betroffen. Rio hielt während der Zeremonie die Hand seiner Lotsin und er merkte, wie sie zitterte. Gareas trat nach vorne, wechselte einen Blick mit Leena, die krampfhaft ihre Schluchzer zu verbeißen versuchte, und vollführte das Ehrenzeichen.  
  
"Die letzte Ehre!"  
  
Der Sarg wurde geschlossen und ins All hinausgeschossen, wo er in Richtung Zion schwebte. Heute schien der Planet in ein beinahe unwirkliches Licht getaucht zu sein. Nach dieser traurigen, aber festlichen und auch schönen Bestattung, die dem Charakter Teelas und ihrem Mut und ihren Verdiensten Genüge getan hatte, kehrte Phil Phleira in ihr Quartier zurück, sank auf ihr Bett und brach in Tränen aus. Es war einfach schrecklich, wenn jemand starb! Warum konnte nicht endlich Frieden herrschen?! Es klopfte. Sie schluckte mühsam und bat den Besucher herein. Es war Rioroute.  
  
"Hi! Ich....hab mir gedacht, diese Sache nimmt dich ganz schön mit und na ja, da wollte ich noch mal nach dir sehen. Es ist dir doch recht?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Komm rein."  
  
Verzagt betrachtete sie ihn, wie er vor dem Fenster ihres Raumes stand. Seine Haut war von einem gesunden Schein übergossen und seine Augen leuchteten warm und tapfer. Er war wunderschön in der Stärke und Kraft seiner Jugend. Nachdem er eine Weile nach draußen geblickt hatte, seinen eigenen Gedanken flüchtig nachhängend, wandte er sich zu Phil Phleira um und lächelte ihr zärtlich zu. Ein elektrisierender Schock durchfuhr sie. Sie liebte ihn in diesem Augenblick mit einer solchen Heftigkeit, dass sie dem Drang nicht zu widerstehen können glaubte, sich an ihn zu pressen, ihn mit Küssen zu bedecken und ganz leise leidenschaftlich zu rufen: "Rio! Oh Rio, mein Liebster!" Er stutzte über den verwirrten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Er bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn auf das Bett zu setzen. Rio vermutete, dass Teelas Tod sie so aufgewühlt hatte. Auch ihn hatte es getroffen, doch jetzt war das nicht mehr wichtig, denn er meinte, dass Phil Phleira seinen Beistand nun wesentlich nötiger hatte. Sie kam zögernd näher und nahm neben ihm Platz, vermied es jedoch, ihn direkt anzusehen. Dies verwunderte ihn nur noch mehr und er legte ihr fürsorglich den Arm um die Schultern, um sie zu trösten.  
  
"Tu das nicht", flüsterte sie leise. Er begriff nicht. Hing es etwa mit ihm zusammen?  
  
"Habe ich....dir irgendwie wehgetan? Habe ich dich durch irgendwelche unbedachten Worte verletzt? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir!"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das ist es nicht....bitte, lass mich los. Ich....ich....fürchte mich....."  
  
"Vor den Victims? Seit wann denn das? Oder vor dem Krieg an sich? Aber du warst doch immer so mutig....Fürchtest du dich etwa....vor....mir? Phil Phleira, was ist denn?! Ich kann es nicht verstehen, wenn du es mir nicht erklärst!"  
  
Er ergriff ihre Schultern und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Die ihren schwammen in Tränen, was ihn schmerzte.  
  
"Was ist denn nur? Sag es mir!"  
  
Seine Stimme flehte, verzweifelt vor Angst, sie möglicherweise verloren zu haben. Ihre Lippen zitterten. Das erdfarbene Feuer, das ihr entgegenblickte, verbrannte sie förmlich und jagte ihr ein irritierendes und zugleich angenehmes Prickeln über die Haut.  
  
"Du....verstehst....nicht...." brachte sie mühsam hervor. "Ich.....fürchte mich vor dem, was du....was du in mir auslöst.....Teela ist tot und mir ist, als würde alles über mir zusammenfallen.....und dann kommst du und fängst mich auf....Ich glaube, noch nie zuvor war mir deutlicher bewusst als heute, dass ich eine Frau bin....und du ein Mann....Der Tod ist es, den ich fürchte, Rio. Ich habe mir immer jemanden gewünscht, der mich festhält, der für mich da ist, wann immer ich ihn brauche, der....der mich wärmt, wenn die Kälte der Welt einen Menschen aus dem Leben reißt, den ich gekannt habe und die daraufhin in mich eindringt wie eine Krankheit....Dir würde ich alles geben, ich hoffe, du weißt das....Manchmal träume ich davon, meinen Körper an den deinen zu schmiegen und all das Leid, den Krieg und die Gefahr, meine Angst und die Bedrohung der Menschheit in deiner zärtlichen Umarmung zu vergessen und einfach nur in den nächsten Tag hinein zu träumen, geborgen in deiner Wärme...."  
  
Rioroute starrte über ihren Kopf hinweg in die Schwärze des Alls außerhalb des Fensters. Ihr Geständnis bewegte ihn zutiefst. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass je ein Mensch so in Liebe zu ihm vergehen würde.  
  
"Deshalb will ich nicht, dass du....mich berührst.....denn.....ich glaube, dass.....ich dir nicht mehr widerstehen kann......all das bringt mich furchtbar durcheinander! Ach, ich weiß, dass das, was ich sage, keinen Sinn ergibt!"  
  
Urplötzlich, sich selbst dessen kaum bewusst, umarmte sie ihn und erstickte ihre Schluchzer im Stoff seiner Uniform. Gleich einem Blitz drang das Verlangen in die Lenden des jungen Mannes. Er fühlte sich schwach werden, konnte ihre Brust spüren, die sie gegen die seine drückte, empfand ihre Wärme, die eine ungekannte Hitze in ihm erzeugte.  
  
"Phil....Phleira...." flüsterte er, teils fassungslos, teils überwältigt, teils verwirrt, teils liebevoll. Angestrengt richtete er sie wieder auf, versuchte er, ihr mit seinen Händen etwas Haltung zu geben, doch sie wollte sich nicht aufrichten lassen, ihn nicht loslassen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Zaghaft hob er ihr Gesicht mit den wunderschönen, smaragdgrün leuchtenden Augen zu sich empor. Ihre Wimpern waren immer noch feucht, ebenso ihre Wangen, aber sie weinte nicht mehr. Sie wagte ein schmales Lächeln.  
  
Rio durchlief ein heißes Zucken. Ihm war, als schmelze er dahin, gefangen von dem Sog dieser, ihrer Augen. Ihre Haut war unglaublich zart, ihr glänzendes Haar strich sanft über seine Finger. Ihre Lippen hatten die Farbe von Rosenblüten oder jungen Himbeeren angenommen. Eine Woge des Begehrens wallte in ihm auf, ließ sein Blut schneller kreisen und beschleunigte seinen Atem. Phil Phleira merkte deutlich, dass die Leidenschaft in ihm aufzukeimen begann. Mit einem Seufzer gab sie es auf, sich zu wehren. Vorsichtig streifte ihr Mund seine rechte Wange. Er kapitulierte, noch ehe ihr dies wirklich klar wurde. Seine Stimme schien von weit her zu kommen.  
  
"Ich....liebe....dich....Ich liebe dich...."  
  
Mehr Worte brauchten sie nicht. Hingegeben und eingelullt in die Wonne des Augenblicks, überließen sie sich der anonymen Dunkelheit des Abends und ihrer Liebe.....  
  
Azuma verließ das Büro seines Vorgesetzten.  
  
"Mr. Revord hat sich gemeldet. Er hat einen neuen Piloten angefordert. Die Auswahl überlasse ich Ihnen."  
  
Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und ausgreifenden Schritten durchmaß der Ausbilder die Korridore von GOA. Wie erwartet kehrten die Top-Schüler gerade von der Gedenkzeremonie zurück, die man zur Ehrung von Teela Zain Elmes auf der Akademie abgehalten hatte. Saki hatte Clay seine Brille zurückgegeben und klammerte sich nun an seine Hand. Es war schrecklich, dass die Top-Pilotin gestorben war! Die fünf Jugendlichen und ihre Partnerinnen reagierten verwirrt auf Azumas Aufforderung, ihm schnell zum PRO-ING-Übungsgelände zu folgen. Sollte er angesichts der Tragödie, die sich soeben ereignet hatte, das letzte Training nicht lieber ausfallen lassen? Schließlich waren sie alle an dem Ort versammelt, an dem der Kapitän seine Rekruten haben wollte.  
  
"Nummer 88!"  
  
"Ja!" Zero trat vor und legte die Hand aufs Herz. Sein Lehrer räusperte sich kurz, als suche er nach den richtigen Worten.  
  
"Es ist jetzt 18 Uhr 25. Ich habe die Aufgabe erhalten, dich zum vollwertigen Piloten zu ernennen! Pack deine Sachen!"  
  
"......Was sagen Sie da?!"  
  
"Du hast mich verstanden. Abmarsch!"  
  
Kurz darauf stand der Junge vor seinem Schrank und räumte seine persönliche Habe in einen Koffer. Seine Uniform für offizielle Anlässe trug er ja bereits. Kizuna half ihm beim Packen.  
  
"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben - du bist wirklich ernannt worden. Du hast es geschafft! Dein großer Traum geht in Erfüllung!"  
  
"Ja. Ja, ich weiß. Aber dass Teela dafür sterben musste, betrübt mich sehr. Sie meinte zwar zu mir, das sei ihre Bestimmung gewesen, so, wie es die meine gewesen sei, Pilot zu werden, aber dennoch....ich habe plötzlich das Gefühl, dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein....Wie könnte ich diese Welt retten....? Und dann diese Sache mit dem ,Guardian'...."  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Ach nichts, vergiss es."  
  
Als Zero (eigentlich Rei) und seine Partnerin die große Halle betraten, herrschte völlige Stille. Mit einer spürbaren Beklommenheit ging er den roten Teppich entlang, der zum Aufzug führte, von wo aus er in ein Shuttle steigen und zum Trägerschiff GIS gebracht werden würde. Fast am Ende sah er seine Freunde in der Reihe stehen.  
  
"Clay Cliff Fortran!" wandte er sich an den mittlerweile wieder bebrillten Kadetten. Dieser trat vor und erwiderte das Ehren- und Grußzeichen.  
  
"Ich wollte mich verabschieden."  
  
Sie gaben einander die Hand und lächelten sich an.  
  
"Viel Glück, Zero."  
  
"Yamagi Kushida, Roose Sawamura!" rief er, als die beiden sich mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig aus der Aufstellung schoben, wodurch keiner von beiden vorwärts kam. Zero wartete geduldig, bis die zwei ihre Glieder entwirrt hatten und reichte einmal Anwärter Nr. 85 und dann Anwärter Nr. 86 die Hand.  
  
"Du wirst mir fehlen", erklärte Roose und zupfte verlegen an seinen Hemdsärmeln herum. Yamagi schlitterte verärgert auf dem Glatteis der Rührung umher, schlug seinem Kameraden schließlich im gut gemeinten Sinn auf die Schulter und sagte: "Versprich mir, dass du denen dort auf GIS mindestens genauso auf die Nerven gehst wie uns!"  
  
"Klar doch!"  
  
Jetzt war Kadett Nr. 87 dran.  
  
"Zu dir sage ich nur ,Auf Wiedersehen', Hiead, denn ich bin überzeugt, dass auch du bald Pilot werden wirst. Wünsch mir Glück und drück mir die Daumen - ich werde es jedenfalls für dich tun."  
  
"Hau endlich ab."  
  
"Sag, was du willst, mein Freund - wir werden uns wieder sehen. Und ich erwarte den Tag unserer erneuten Begegnung mit Ungeduld. Ich weiß nicht, warum....aber irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass das Band zwischen uns gedeihen könnte. Du brauchst Freunde, Hiead - du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst."  
  
Nun sah er sich Azuma gegenüber.  
  
"Streng dich an, Bursche. Ich glaube wirklich, dass du es verdient hast, dein Ziel zu erreichen. Halt die Ohren steif."  
  
Zero bedankte sich und Kizuna strahlte vor Stolz.  
  
"Zum Gruß!" Bald erfüllte der Klang der Schulhymne den Saal und der Frischernannte und seine Lotsin wechselten über in das bereitgestellte Shuttle. Die Musik spielte noch, als GIS vor ihnen auftauchte. Ein Echo hallte im Kopf des Jungen wider.  
  
"Es ist deine Bestimmung...."  
  
Wer träumt, dem wachsen Flügel.  
  
Die nächste Folge heißt: "Curriculum 10: Verzeihen" 


End file.
